DxD Black Lamb
by ShatteredRose23
Summary: Yami Himura, a cold boy in a world he deems boring and wasteful, living a existence he deems meaningless. Until one day, he is killed by a vampire and is reincarnated by Aurora Lucifer, descendant of Vali and Kuroka. Yami's life is about to change forever as he will be forced to fight against demi-gods, monsters, fallen angels, and much more the world has to offer. [Future]
1. Prologue The Black Lamb of Tokyo

Summary I'm going to use: "Could you be a companion to Lucifer...could you walk with me through the dark? I'll teach you all I know, I'll be your mother, sister, and child". "What's in it for me?" "I'll give you the one thing you want most...fulfillment" And this is the story of how Yami Himura began his life as a devil.

Author Note: First I would like to give a big, giant thanks to Houki Minami who helped make this story possible. She is something akin to my co-writer for this story because she pitches me a lot of ideas and helped me write the sacred gear for his character. If you are interested in dxd fanfics I recommend you check out her story, I rate her stories a 10/10 they're very well thought out and very original.

This is a OC-Centric fan-fiction that takes place centuries after the conclusion of the main story-line meaning it is a primarily OC-story.

Now without further adieu, onto the story.

 **Prologue: The Black Lamb of Tokyo**

"Yami Himura...this date was perfect" Yami looked down at the beautiful blonde girl, who had a bright smile on her face, she was wearing a black gothic style dressed that made her look like a girl from ancient England, as if she was royalty.

"I guess it wasn't too bad" Yami said with a sigh, his hands behind his head.

The girl giggled, turning towards Yami, "there's just one thing that could make this date better" she said with a bright smile.

Yami turned towards her a confused expression on his face, suddenly he felt the urge to vomit as he collapsed towards the ground. It was then, he realized...the girl standing next to him was giggling.

"Carrie, what the hell is going on?" Yami said struggling to stay conscious, through sheer willpower he forced himself to stand. "You...drugged me you stupid bitch" Yami said angrily, Yami turned to the right and then towards the left, expecting a gang of drug dealers or a gang to come out and confront him, but nobody came.

The girl standing next to him began stepping towards him, she grabbed his face but he pushed away, almost making him collapse to the ground again. "There's just one thing that could make this date better…"

It was then Yami noticed the fangs sprouting from her mouth "will you die for me baby?"

It was then her fangs pierced his neck. "AHHHHHHHH"

Yami pushed away, almost collapsing to the ground, he didn't know what the fuck this girl was, all he knew was he had to get away. Yami began to run, due to the giant bite mark on his neck and the drugs she had put in his system, he wasn't getting away far.

"Damn" Yami said looking around his surroundings, he was in the woods, he had allowed this bitch to bring him to the woods, he had fallen right for her trap. "All I have to do is make it back…" Yami said, then he would find who this creepy bitch was working for and kick their ass.

"Yami-Chan, don't be like this" Yami heard a feminine voice. He looked around his surroundings, he was surrounded by trees, incapable of doing anything, he kept running. It was then like the force of a wrecking ball, he went flying to a tree.

Yami smashed his back into the tree, causing him to crying pain. His whole body ached as he felt blood run down his back. "Come on now, Yami, just allow me to have your body~" the girl began stepping towards Yami.

Yami glared forward angrily, Yami then grabbed something from his pocket and pointed it at the girl. The girl blinked in surprise as she examined the object, it was a simple revolver style gun. "Aren't those illegal in Japan?" she asked curiously.

"Go...to...hell" Yami said struggling to remain concious as he pulled the trigger, he repeatedly pulled the trigger, unloading all six bullets, two in the girl's face, two in her stomach, and the final two near her heart. Yami was sure she was dead.

Yami picked himself off the ground as he stared at where the girl used to be standing only to see her gone. "What the-" there was a loud, almost ripping sound, as Yami felt a hand being pushed straight through his chest.

"That hurt Yami-Chan" the girl said, giggling in a sweet manner as Yami began to collapse to the ground, he began coughing up blood as he could feel his life ending. "W-what the hell are you?" Yami asked, trying to stop the bleeding by putting one of his hands near the wound on his chest.

The girl simply smiled, "I am your new master" she said.

Yami then let out a blood curdling scream as the girl quickly bent down and began drinking his blood.

'And this all started...with the girl with dark silver hair and ruby red eyes'.

* * *

"A party at a abandoned house, how corny is that?" a boy with spiky brushed down brown hair and big hazel eyes said turning towards his two friends. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved, white V-neck shirt with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green shorts, black socks and blue-and-gold sneakers.

"Aww is big baby Yata scared" the girl standing next to the brown haired boy said with a playful smile on her face, she then wrapped her arms around Yata, pushing her breasts into his back. "Do you want me to hold you while we walk inside".

She had long brown hair and shiny green eyes, she was dressed in only a simple brown summer dress to match her hair, and she had a green emerald necklace with a gold chain around her neck to bring out her eyes.

"S-S-Screw you I'm not scared" Yata said back, his face turning red at the girl's assets that were pressed against his back.

"Sophia…" the two paused as they turned towards the boy standing to their right. He possesses long, messy, black spiky hair that droops past his neckline and midnight red eyes. He was the strangest one of the group, he had on a black v-neck t-shirt and dark black jeans. It wasn't his clothes that made him strange however, it was the cold look in his eyes that gave people who didn't know of him the chills with just a simple glance.

"Yes Yami-Chan?" the girl with brown hair, named Sophia said with a bright smile turning towards Yami.

"Are you sure this is the right location?" Yami asked.

Sophia let out a sigh and pulled out her phone "1528 Shinoa Lake Drive, yes this is right" Sophia said looking at the numbers on the side of the abandoned mansion. The abandoned mansion was surrounded by nothing but thick trees. "No police officer would travel this far away from the city just to check out a abandoned mansion. Meaning, we should have a couple of hours of partying before the police arrive" Sophia said with a smile.

"Good…" the black haired boy said with his arms crossed, he then put his hands in his pocket and began walking towards the door, he pushed on the handle and the door opened. "You two start cleaning up, I'll go get the car and drive up with the supplies, we have to hurry, the "guests" will be here at any moment" Yami said.

"That's Yami for you"

[Yami...that's me huh? Above average intelligence, good looks, charm, cold bad boy demeanor, don't give a shit attitude, you probably think I'm the complete package huh? My life must me be so interesting and exciting. Countless girls wanting to date you. You're wrong, it's so boring]

"Yami...where's the other speaker?" Yata said with a sigh as he held up the black cylinder electric box in his hand.

"It's in the truck" Yami said, bring in the beer too" Yami said.

"And don't forget my cake" Sophia said with a smile.

"Since when did I become a delivery boy?" Yata groaned in annoyance but he complied to his friends request bring in all the things they asked for. "Are we playing tonight Yami?" Yata asked with a grin.

"It was the only way I could convince those college girls to come" Yami said.

"You sung for a group of college girls?" Sophia said with a small frown, "you know I love your singing why didn't you invite me?"

"...because you would've got jealous at the attention they were giving me and tried to take me away...you probably would've picked a fight" Yami answered, plugging in one of the speakers Yata brought from the car.

Sophia giggled, putting her hand in front of her mouth to conceal the small smile on her face "oh yeah...because Yami is mine" she said with a cutesy pose.

[You're probably wondering what we're doing. We're throwing a party, simple. It's a business of ours. We find a out of the way location away from any police officers, we bring the alcohol, DJ, snacks, etc. We sell the directions to the party to anyone who's interested and we profit. Pretty genius when you think about it huh?]

"And finished" Sophia said with a smile, she looked at the party table she had set up, it was filled with drinks ranging from beer, chips, her cake, lemonade, pop (soda), etc.

"Yami, help me unload the gambling tables" Yata said. Yami walked to the car and began helping Yata bring in the foldable tables, along with chairs, couches, and all the furniture.

"Set the tables in the corner so they won't be in the way of the dancing"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know" Yata said casually waving his hand. After they finished rearranging all the furniture the three friends took a seat on a couch. "So how much are we making from this job?" Yata asked.

"I sold the coordinates to fifty people for ten dollars, assuming each person shares the coordinates to ten people each and we charge five dollars at the door that would be"Sophia paused as she began doing the math in her head. "We should make one thousand dollars each from this night".

"Sweet" Yata said with a satisfied smile.

[Smart business, am I right?]

"We should also try to sell some of this" Yami then pulled a small bag that was filled with shredded grass.

"Is that weed?" Sophia asked.

"No it's a tea packager" Yami said with a sarcastic tone, a small smile on his face.

"Meanie" Sophia said, while Yata laughed. Sophia then hit Yata in the back of the head causing him to glare at her.

"Sell some of these tonight and by the end of the night we should be able to double our profits" Yami said, "make sure you don't sell to undercover cops, drug fines are a bitch, these are misdemeanor amounts so you better not get caught with more than two on you"

"Aww he cares" Sophia said with a grin.

"I care about my business" Yami said.

"Yep, that's Yami for you" Yata said with a grin.

They then could hear knocking on the front door, from the sound, they could tell it was a large crowd. Yami smiled "our guests have arrived, start the music"

Yata walked over to the speakers, pressing a couple of buttons on his Iphone and then loud techno music began to play on the then went towards the speakers and increased the volume of the music.

Sophia walked towards the door with a bright smile on her face "you must be here for the party" she said, to her surprise instead of a group of high school students, it was just a group of college girls.

"Is that cute singer boy here?" one of the girls said with a bright smile, some of her friends behind her giggling. Sophia then followed one of the girl's line of sight as she laid eyes on Yami.

"He's over there" she said.

"Sophia gritted her teeth angrily as she glared at the girls, "it's five dollars each" she said.

"Yoo hoo, singer boy" one of the girls said. Yami rolled his eyes but then turned towards the girls and smile.

[Ok I know what you're thinking "Yami, why do you act so fake?" these are my customers, I have to pretend to care] the girls then handed Sophia the money, Sophia realizing Yami would be angry if she turned the girls away let out a sigh.

"Come on in" Sophia said moving out of the way. The girls wasted no time and ran over to Yami.

"So this is Yami's famous parties?" one of the girls asked. "There's nobody here".

[College girls...so unbearable]

"They'll be here later" Yami answered with a fake smile.

"You girls thirsty?" Yata said with a smile holding up a bottle of alcohol.

"Isn't he a first year boy?" one of the girls said looking Yata up and down. Yata glared angrily at the girl itching for a fight.

"Hey, Yata, let's go sit over there" Sophia said quickly pulling Yata away to prevent him from starting a fight

"This party is lame"

"Yeah, there's nobody here" another girl said with a dissatisfied and bored expression.

[Wanna know what's worse than a group of college girls ready to get wasted and wake up naked in a park? A posse of college girls ready to get wasted and wake up naked in a park ]

"More people will arrive shortly" Yami said with a smile.

And just as Yami had predicted, more and more people began to flood the room, eventually the DJ arrived and that's when the party really begin to pick up.

[Play party host, get people to like you, and you own them. Life is just that simple. So simple it's actually boring]

"Would you like me to do it again?" Yata said with a cocky grin, staring at the girl, looking deep in her emerald green eyes. It was obvious she wasn't native to America, bright green eyes and blonde hair. Judging by her accent, she had to be from Britain or somewhere foreigh but definitely not Japan.

"Ok fine, do it again" some girl said excitedly clapping her hands together.

Yata held up a group of cards, "pick one" he said, the girl grabbed one of the cards, "place it back in the deck" Yata said. The girl complied placing the card back into the deck, Yata then shuffled the deck. "Is this your card?" Yata asked.

The girl had a dissatisfied expression on her face "no, that's the wrong card"

"I knew he couldn't do it"

Yata then set the card on the table. "Oh my apologizes" he said with a grin, Yata then flipped the card over "is this your card?" he asked, revealing the queen of Hearts.

"How do you do that?" She asked with a excited and shocked face.

"Hmm...Yata seems to be having fun" Sophia said with a smile.

Yami turned towards the direction before letting out a sigh, he was sitting in a throne style chair on the second floor of the mansion. "Why do you look so bored? You're these people's King. King Yami, has a nice ring to it" Sophia said with a smile.

"I'm not their King, I'm just a boy who likes to make money" Yami said calmly. "To be a King is to be above the law, I'm nothing but a boy who's good at hiding from the police" Yami said.

Sophia smiled before giggling "so over dramatic" she said with a sigh.

"Someone's at the door" Yami said and to Sophia's surprise someone knocked meekly on the door.

"Good ear" Sophia said shocked that Yami was able to hear over the loud music.

"I saw the shadow out the window" Yami said.

"...oh..." Sophia said, she got up from her chair next to Yami's and began heading downstairs. Sophia had been Yami's friend since they both were in grade school, her, Yata, and Yami, they were inseparable. Sophia was drawn to Yata's arrogance and allured by the mysterious nature that surrounded Yami. Despite his cold demeanor, Sophia knew Yami cared about her and she cared about him. At one point they tried to date but the two were scared it would ruin their relationship so they decided to categorize their relationship as "friends with benefits".

Sophia opened the door and her eyes widened in shock..."Bella...what are you doing here?" Sophia said. Sophia had known Bella since middle school, she was a quiet and timid girl who followed the rules, for her to be at a setting like this was mind boggling to Sophia.

"Hi Sophia" Bella said nervously, she had shoulder length light pink hair and brown eyes, she had red glasses on her face. Because of her strict religious parents and being known at school as a nerd, she was mostly ignored by the student body making her appearance at a party like this a complete suprise. "I was invited here"

"By who?" Sophia asked in confusion.

Bella lifted up her finger and pointed to Yami who simply waved, his typical cold smile on his face. A tint of pink began to form on her lips. Sophia flipped Yami the bird causing him to smile. "I need five dollars to let you in" Sophia said, hoping Bella had forgotten her wallet.

"Oh yeah, Yami told me you, him, and Yata did this as a business, so I brought all my weekly allowance with me" she said with a smile pulling out the amount.

'God damn you Yami for getting such a pure and innocent girl involved in this' Sophia thought angrily. Sophia smiled and accepted the money. "Don't accept drinks from random, strange boys and..." Sophia looked up and down noticing that Bella was wearing nothing but a pink skirt and a white t-shirt with a pink jacket, she was dressed as a innocent virgin that was just waiting for a college boy to devour her 'I hate you Yami' "...and don't drink any alcohol or do any drugs" Sophia said with a smile.

"Umm...ok" Bella said blinking in shock and surprise.

Bella then decided to follow a angry Sophia up the stairs. "May I talk to you in private Yami?" Sophia said with a smile.

"Sure" Yami said with a bright smile. "Hey Bella, you can sit in my seat"

"Oh...um...umm...ummm" Bella's face began turning bright red, she was unable to form the necessary sentences.

"Now" Sophia said angrily, she grabbed Yami's hand and began pulling him into one of the rooms. "What the hell Yami?" Sophia said, glaring at her best friend.

"What did I do?" Yami asked, with fake shock plastered on his face.

"How dare you get a girl as sweet and innocent as Bella involved in this" Sophia said cracking her knuckles, prepared to punch Yami in the face.

"What? It's better she's exposed to this environment now than when she gets to college" Yami said.

"Her parents are super strict and religious. Her father is the chief of police for crying out loud. I know it's fine when we get caught but if she gets caught it's totally different" Sophia said.

"It's fine, I set up a trap for the police, as long as we're gone in..." Yami pulled out his smartphone and looked at the time, it was already 9:45, "as long as we leave in the next hour and thirty minutes we should be fine" Yami said innocently.

Sophia turned to Yami a curious expression on her face. "It was Yata's idea" Yami said with a bright smile.

Sophia let out a sigh, "I don't even wanna know" she said.

Sophia and Yami both looked back out of the room at Bella to see she was fixing the way her bra sat in her shirt. "That girl might not die a virgin...but she's dying alone" Yami said.

"Don't be so mean, besides, you brought her here. Why would you bring her here if you're going to insult her?" Sophia asked.

"Maybe I plan to ask her on a date" Yami said.

Sophia giggle "wow, the famous Black Lamb asking a Christian girl on a date? This would put a permanent strain on your bad boy persona" Sophia said.

"You know I don't care about a reputation" Yami said with a smile.

"True..." Sophia said stepping towards Yami, a bright smile on her face. "That's what makes you so attractive" Sophia said leaning in for a kiss.

"YO, LET'S GIVE IT UP for OUR BOY YAMI AND YATA. THE BlACK LAMB HIMSELF! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!"

[Black Lamb, you're probably wondering how does a guy like me get a nickname like that. Another story, for another day]

Yami let out a sigh. "Have fun" Sophia said with a smile. "While you're singing I'll try to sell some of those "tea packets" of yours" Sophia giggled.

"Good, don't sell it for anything less than fifteen a pop"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know" Sophia said.

Yami stepped out of the room only for Bella to turn towards him with a innocent smile. "Bella, enjoy the show"

"...ok..." Bella responded, her face turning bright red. Yami stepped down the stairs causing the teenagers in the room to cheer.

"Yami, you ready?" Yata asked with a smile, the DJ they hired setting up the volume while Yata tuned his guitar.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Yami said with a smile.

"What do you want to sing?" Yata asked after he finished tuning his guitar.

"How about...get scared by sarcasm?" Yami replied, as he recieved the mic from the D.J.

"Nice choice" Yata said. "Now one-two-three-go"

* * *

A man with long brown hair and dark blue eyes let out a sigh as he stepped out of his police car. There were multiple police cars in the front of the mansion they were standing in front of and multiple police cars in the back. They had the mansion surrounded with police cars.

"Riku Himura, glad you could finally make it" the man said staring at the blue eyes boy. It was obvious he was older, not just by the bald spot on his head but he also had tired old eyes and a face that resembled a retired pitbull.

"Chief of police Satoji Hamurai" Riku said with a smile, he stared at the mansion, it was obvious what the problem was, judging by the loud music that was radiating from the building.

"I'll tell you what's the problem Riku, we been getting noise complaints from this house for a couple of hours" Satoji said, "this house has been abandoned for five years, so we both know who is responsible for the noise, it sounds like a zoo inside there" Satoji said glaring angrily at Riku.

Satoji Hamurai had been the chief of police for over thirty years and never before had he to deal with a trouble maker as bad as Yami. Yami wasn't the typical gang leader or drug dealer, he was different...he showed intelligence that Satoji didn't expect from the typical badboy, not only that but by looking into his records, aside from the Sophia girl, he didn't date. Yami was a totally different animal than what chief of police Satoji had come to expect.

"Now SIr Hamurai, every time there's a noise complaint you can't blame my little brother. There are other teenagers who could and would pull something like this" Riku said with a angry expression. 'Yami, I swear if you get caught in there, I will destroy you'.

"Alright, fine" Satoji said, "and if I find your brother, you're going to be put on desk duty for the next six months".

"Riku rolled his eyes as Satoji pulled out a walkie-talkie "start the raid, go in from the back first" the police officers had it down to a science, they swiftly began kicking the doors open as they ran inside.

" _Umm...sir...there's nobody here"_ a voice from the walkie-talkie said.

Satoji and Riku both stared at each other in confusion. They opened the front doors and stepped inside the mansion only to see the police officer was right, it was completely empty. Except...there was a boom box that was set on max, it was responsible for the noise, there was loud music and the sound of a party could be heard coming from it.

"Shut that thing off" Satoji said, irritated by the loud music. One of the police officers complied and turned off the radio.

"Umm...sir" Riku said pointing to the wall.

"HAHA GOTCHA" was sprayed in black paint on the wall next to the door.

Suddenly Satoji felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled out the phone and flipped it open. "Yes?" Satoji asked.

" _We just received a noise complaint coming from residence 1528 Shinoa Lake Drive. Judging by the noise...it seems to be a party of some sort"_

Satoji angrily stomped his foot on the ground turning to Riku who simply shrugged his shoulders. "This has Yami all over it"

"Sir, you can't blame Yami for-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, move out" Satoji commanded.

* * *

"Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts. If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck. Before an audience of death" Yami finished singing the song, causing the crowd to start cheering. Yata let out a sigh as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, setting his phone down he opened his phone.

"Seem the police fell for our little trap, you know what that means" Yata said with a grin.

"Yami let out a sigh, Satoji has been a pain in my ass ever since…"

"Ever since you started part time drug dealing?" Yata asked.

Yami rolled his eyes a small smile on his face.

[I know what you might think, drug dealer? I've been selling since I was in middle school. I'm not that bad a person though, I only sell misdemeanors]

"Alright, one more song and then we'll wrap this up" Yami said.

"Cool" Yata said with a smile. "WHO'S READY TO HEAR ONE MORE SONG?" the DJ said. There was a wide array of cheering causing the D.J. to smile.

"So what you feel like singing?" the D.J asked with a smile, preparing the stero.

"Can you put some classical piano on?" Yami asked.

Yata smiled "New Born?"

"Yeah, New Born" Yami said with a smile.

The D.J nodded pressing some buttons on his stereo, suddenly classical piano music could be heard coming from the speakers, the crowd was confused, but they were glued to the small stage awaiting to see what happened.

Yata started playing his guitar first at a slow pace then he started speeding up.

"Link it to the world. Link it to yourself. Stretch it like a birth squeeze  
The love for what you hide. The bitterness inside. Is growing like the new born  
When you've seen, seen. Too much, too young, young. Soulless is everywhere."

"Wow he's amazing" Bella said with a smile as she excitedly looked at the stage.

"Yep, that's Yami for you" Sophia said.

"So umm...Sophia…are you and Yami...a couple?" it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Bella had a crush on Yami, ever since last year when he was transferred to her class, from the way she would stare at him to when she would offer to make lunch for him. Everyone knew she had a crush on her.

'If he breaks this sweet girl's heart I'm going to kill him'.

"No" Sophia said. "We're more like...friends with benefits"

Bella started to blush at that remark, she may have been raised in a heavily religious home but she was also a high school student, she understood that reference. "Have you two ever…"

"Nope" Sophia said. "I'm a virgin and to tell you a secret…" Sophia lowered her body to Bella's ear "Yami is still one two, but don't tell anyone, it would destroy his badboy image".

Bella began to blush.

"'cause you've seen, seen. Too much, too young, young. Soulless is everywhere. Destroy the spineless. Show me it's real. Wasting our last chance. To come away. Just break the silence 'cause I'm drifting away. Away from you. YOU"

Yami let out a sigh as Yata began to play his guitar solo.

And that was when Yami first noticed her. The girl with the long dark silver hair and ruby red eyes. Unlike Yami's dark red eyes, her eyes were bright almost looking like they were glowing. "...Beautiful…" Yami whispered to himself.

She was surrounded by a group of girls. She was the most beautiful one of the group. Her dark silver hair and ruby red eyes, standing out from the crowd, she was wearing the Shitori Academy Uniform, unlike everyone else who was dressed in typical partying clothes. There was just something about her...not just her beauty...that made her stick out...Yami was caught in her spell.

It was then he noticed her turning in his direction. A smile on her face.

Yami then snapped back to reality, realizing Yata's guitar solo was almost over and he would have to begin singing again. He then started singing again, this time keeping his eyes straight on the girl.

"Link it to the world. Link it to yourself. Stretch it like it's a birth squeeze. And the love for what you hide. And the bitterness inside. Is growing like the new born. When you've seen, seen. Too much, too young, young. Soulless is everywhere. Destroy the spineless. Show me it's real. Wasting their last chance. To come away. Just break the silence. 'cause I'm drifting away. Away from you. YOU!"

Yami finished the song with a sigh as the crowd around him begin to sing. "That was incredible, absolutely incredible" Bella said excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. Sophia simply giggled as she slid another of the small plastic packets to a boy and taking fifteen dollars from him.

"So...we have...ten more minutes until the cops arrive. How do we get everyone to leave?" Yata asked with a nervous smile.

The D.J smiled at the two boys as he grabbed the microphone, "let me handle this" he said. "THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY. EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!"

It was like a stampede of wild animals as everyone began bolting towards the door. "Thanks" Yata said with a grin.

"Come on Sophia" Yami said, "just take the stereo system and furniture, leave everything else, we don't have enough time to clean up" Yami commanded.

"You're the boss" Sophia said, as she picked up some chairs.

"Umm...you want me to help?" Bella asked nervously.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now?" Sophia asked curiously.

"Umm…" judging from the nervous expression on Bella's face it was obvious she had done something wrong. "I kind of told my parents I was staying at a friend's house"

The three friends paused as they stared at the girl in shock. Bella nervously turned away her face turning bright pink.

Sophia let out a sigh, "help us take this to the car, you can stay over at my house" Sophia said.

Bella nodded and began picking up some of the pulled out six hundred dollars and handed it to the D.J. "for your troubles, a extra hundred".

"Sweet" the man said with a grin on his face. "Nice doing business with you, now I got to get the hell out of here, I already got a felony on my record, I can't get caught again".

Yata laughed as he smiled at the man "I know that feeling".

"Yata, come on" Sophia called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Yata said quickly jumping in the driver's seat of his super duty truck, with Yami riding shotgun and the two girls in the back they were ready to leave.

"Take the main road" Yami said.

"What?" Sophia asked in shock.

"Yeah, are you crazy, the police are probably out there already, we should just take the back roads then double back into the main roads after we put some distance between us and this place".

"Trust me" Yami said, a smile on his face.

Yata smiled, as he started the engine, and swerved the car backwards, he then stepped on the pedal and made his way onto the main road out of the forest.

[Better luck next time, Police Chief Satoji]

"Achoo" the police chief sneezed with a shocked expression on his face. "Chief are you ok? You've been sneezing alot lately" a police officer asked in confusion.

"Someone probably talking about him" Riku joked to himself. The single police car pulled into the driveway of the abandoned mansion, Satoji already knew what to expect when he got there, the whole place was empty and the front door was opened. He knew it was pointless so he sent the other officers home.

The three police officers walked inside to see the place was dirty with scattered beer bottles, empty bags of snacks, and even furniture friction marks littering the ground. "Riku, tomorrow you're going to monitor the cleaning of this place".

"But Chief"

"That's a order Riku, now go home and get some rest, be back here bright and early with the sanitation department".

Riku let out a sigh but got back into the police car, "Yami, you'll pay for this you little brat".

Yata pulled the car into the driveway of Sophia's house. "Well, I guess it's a good thing my parents are out for the week" she said with a sigh. "My little brother wanted to check out some school in Kuoh Town called Kuoh Academy, it's supposed to be a really prestigious school so they were driving up there for a week to check it out" Sophia explained with a smile. "I guess you three can sleep over tonight".

"Good" Yata said yawning. "Because I'm beat, I couldn't possible drive back to my apartment" he said with a sigh.

"My big sis and bro are going to kill me in the morning" Yami said with a sigh. "Let's count the money before going to sleep" Yami said, looking at his phone it read midnight. "Next time we should choose a location in the next division, we should party until 2 a.m. next time".

"Overstretching it a bit" Sophia said with a grin.

"And invite more college girls" Yami said, "Yata you should try going to a college and doing some quick magic tricks and playing some guitar at a party".

"What is with you and college girls?" Sophia asked, pulling out her key to open the door. Bella looked at Yami nervously "girls your own age not good enough for the great Black Lamb?"

It was Bella's worst fear, if Yami wanted a older girlfriend there was nothing she would be able to do. "No" Yami said with a sigh causing Bella to almost grin. "It's just, the more college girls we invite, the more college boys come, and the more college boys come, the more high school girls come, the more high school girls come, the more high school boys come".

"Wow…" Sophia said in complete shock. "You actually thought that through didn't you".

"At the end of a night like this, someone's getting laid" Yata said shrugging his shoulders. Sophia opened the door and the four stepped in, Yami, Bella, and Sophia taking a seat on the couch, Sophia and Yami began counting all the money while Yata pulled a bottle of champagne from the fridge, he then grabbed four wine glasses and came back into the room.

"Holy shit...this is eighteen-thousand more dollars than we thought it would be" Sophia said in shock.

"So...how many times do you guys do this?" Bella asked nervously as she looked at the pile of cash on the table.

"Four or six times a month" Sophia answered.

[Yeah that's right, four to six times per month and the chief only caught me once. Talk about a badass record]

"So that's...sixteen thousand each" Sophia said as she began splitting the money into three piles. After she was finished, Yata handed champagne glasses to everyone, even Bella and poured everyone a drink.

"Umm...I never drunk alcohol before…" Bella said timidly. Yata rolled his eyes while Sophia simply giggled.

'Seriously Yami, what the Hell. Why are you hanging out with this girl?' Yata thought in his head, he knew there must've been a plan in here somewhere so he decided to keep quiet, for he knew of Yami's intelligence. Yami Himura always had a plan.

"Try it…" Yami said, smiling at Bella. The girl timidly, raised the glass and allowed the liquid to fall in her mouth.

It was more bitter than she thought it would be, but it was also a little sweet and she could taste grape from the drink. "See, the first time is always hard, it tastes better after a while" Sophia said with a smile. She clinked her glass against Yata's and the two began drinking.

Yami picked up his money and pulled five twenties from his share. "Here" Yami put the money in front of Bella almost causing her to spit out her drink.

"What the hell are you doing Yami?" Yata practically shouted in shock.

"Here, take it, you helped us clean up back there. Take this as a small reward" Yami said.

"Are...you sure?" Bella asked in complete shock. "I...didn't...really do much" she blurted out, "besides, if my parents saw me come in the house with that much money they would be suspicious"

"Just hide it in your panties drawer" Bella's face turned red at that remark, Yami still possessing a small smile on his face.

Bella blushed from that remark but decided to take the money, putting it in her bag. "Ok, time for bed" Sophia said with a smile, me and Bella will go get dressed in the back room, how about you two boys stay here and have a chat" Sophia said with a smile.

After the two girls left Yata quickly turned to Yami who was sipping on his glass of champagne. "Ok dude, talk"

"About what?" Yami asked.

"Don't play that bullshit with me, tell me, why are you hanging out with nerdy little christian girl Bella? What do you want from her?" Yata asked.

Yami smiled, "you and Sophia know me so well" Yami said with a sigh. "This is the second time in a row that we had to cut my parties short because of the chief" Yami said.

"So you're using his daughter to get revenge on him? You realize how fucking dangerous that is right? You could get arrested, he let you off easy with just a small fine for that drug charge, you could end up in jail if you're caught again"

"Relax, I don't plan to hurt her. I just...I always wanted a little, protégé to be honest" Yami said with a cold smile.

"You plan to turn Bella into your protégé? I thought you were looking someone with a little more backbone" Yata questioned.

"She's the only daughter to the police chief, she's innocent but smart, she knows the area, and she's in love with me. She's the perfect little protégé" Yami answered finishing his glass of champagne, "besides, do you actually think if the chief catches her he's going to send his own daughter to jail?" Yami clanked the champagne glass on the table as he let out a yawn. "Well, I'm going to sleep, we have school tomorrow, see you in the morning Yata" Yami said as he began to walk away.

Yata watched Yami walk away, a satisfied smile on his face "I knew he had a plan" Yata said to himself.

[Yep that's me, Yami the genius, high test scores despite having low grades, good looks, athletic, lean but not too lean, muscular but not too muscular. I'm also a good singer, I made a business out of hosting wild parties for drunk college girls, and I sell for a couple of drug dealers around Tokyo. I'm the complete bad boy package. I'm daddy's little nightmare but his daughter's wet dream].

Yami let out a sigh as he walked towards one of the empty rooms. Sophia's parents were rich so she had numerous spare bedroom in their mansion. Yami walked into the room and laid down on the bed, ready to go to sleep when he heard the door creak open.

Yami turned around to see a timid Bella and a grinning Sophia standing there. Bella was wearing a pink pair of pajama pants that obviously belonged to Sophia based on the way they were hanging off her thighs and a white t-shirt, however Sophia was wearing only her bra and panties, a matching blue pair.

"Is something the matter?" Yami asked coldly looking between the two girls.

"Daddy" Sophia said almost innocently but with a flirtatious smile on her face, she crawled over to the bed and bent down so her face was only a inch from Yami's "me and little sister Bella had weally bwad dweams. Can we sleep with you?" she said.

Yami let out sigh, turning to Bella to see a small trickle of blood flowing from her nose. "Fine" Yami said, "you both can sleep here, if and only if, you answer one question for me" Yami said.

"Umm...sure, I guess we can manage that" Sophia said putting her hands on her hips. "What do you wanna know?"

"At that party today, did you see a girl with long dark silver hair and light red eyes?" Ichiro asked.

"A foreign girl? My, my, Yami have you fallen in love with a foreigner?" Sophia said giggling.

"She was wearing our school uniform" Yami said. Sophia's eyes widened in shock, that could only be one person.

"Seriously? She was there? I don't remember letting her in" Sophia said.

"Umm...I saw her...Yata let her in" Bella said timidly, "she came while you two were talking in the backroom".

"Judging by your face, you must know her then" Yami said. "Who is she? I never seen her around Shitori Academy before".

"Well, maybe that's because you're usually the last one to enter school and the first one to leave. You never talk to anyone but me and Yata so of course you won't know her" Sophia said.

Yami rolled her eyes "just tell me who-"

"Her name is Aurora Lucifa, a foreign girl who transfer to Shitori Academy from Harua Academy in the fall of last year. We didn't notice her transfer because we weren't attending Shitori yet" Sophia explained.

"She's the second most popular girl at the school, despite her beauty she's in one of the top ten when it comes to grades, and she's also enrolled in the advanced 4-C classroom" Bella explained.

Yami turned to her with a confused expression on his face "4-C...advanced classroom?"

"It's a class made up of mostly children of nobles and students who have some of the highest grades and test scores in the school. They are said to learn pretty advanced stuff. Not only that there's a P.E. teacher who teaches that class specifically, he's so strong but clumsy that he accounts for 65% of Shitori Academy's monthly repair bills, he also the teacher for the baseball club, the track club, the wrestling club, and the martial art club" Sophia explained.

Yami turned to Sophia and blinked in shock "I didn't know you knew this much about Shitori Academy" he said.

"Well SOMEONE in our group has to keep up with the "politics" of our school and I know you and Yata aren't going to do it so it might as well be me".

Yami let out a sigh, "Bella".

The girl popped her head up in surprise "yes Yami?" she asked with a confused expression. "Tomorrow, I want you to do some research for me on Aurora Lucifa, I want you to find me whatever you can about her, even rumors. Ask around Shitori Academy about her and try to dig in her records. I know this is pretty big of me to ask but do you think you can accomplish this?" Yami asked.

Bella blinked in surprise, 'is he trying to include me in his group?' Bella would've screamed if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Yami and Sophia. This was her way in!

These three of them weren't exactly popular in a good way, they were just so mysterious, especially Yami, nobody knew much about the three. They knew a little about Sophia due to her being in the martial arts club but other than that and the fact that her family was rich she was practically as much a mystery as Yami and Yata, she was a little bit more outgoing and nice to others but she still carried a mysterious aura around her. It was their mysterious aura that drew people to them.

"I'll do it" Bella said with a determined expression.

Yami smiled, "good, come get in bed...we have school in the morning" Yami said with a sigh, taking off his shirt.

Bella felt her whole face heating up as she walked with her legs shaking towards the bed. Sophia on the other had did it like she had done this many times before (which she did) she laid down on the left side of Yami, wrapping her hands around his arm as she laid on his chest.

Bella finally crawled into the bed, laying her head on pillow. "What are you doing?" Sophia asked with a mischievous smile, "this is a once in the lifetime opportunity, you get to sleep with Yami, don't waste it, lay your head on his chest".

"Umm...ummm….ummm…." Bella's face felt like it was on fire, realizing Yami wasn't protesting, she laid her head on his chest, staring straight forward at Sophia who was snuggling tightly against Yami's chest.

Her hand made it's way on his abs almost causing Bella to have another nosebleed. This was the closet she had ever been with a boy and he wasn't a bad choice. His stomach was muscular and lean but not too muscular.

"Good night Bella-Chan, Good night Yami-Chan" Sophia said with a yawn.

"Goodnight…" Bella whispered.

"..." after about fifteen minutes of silence, all three of them were asleep.

* * *

Black.

The color of the darkness that consumed the world.

Yami remembered this dream, he had it multiple times before. Yami watched as a pair of yellow slit demonic looking eyes glared at him.

The darkness then disappeared revealing the creature, it was a disfigured, skinny figure, with pale skin and a head shaped like a imp except it's eyes were disfigured. There was blood hanging from the creature's mouth. It was then Yami realized that bite mark and the blood dripping from his chest.

The monster stood up walking towards Yami. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The monster ignored Yami's scream as the monster continued walking towards him. Yami felt his heartbeat speed up as sweat began to drip from his brow.

It was always this same dream, he knew what would happen next.

He knew it was futile to plead but he was human...he didn't want to die.

"Tell me what you want"

The monster was going to devour him.

It was then a giant mouth opened up in the monster's chest. Due to Yami's wound he wasn't in running condition.

"Please…" Yami said, almost brought to the point of tears. "Just tell me what you want"

The giant mouth opened up and clamped on Yami's head causing blood to squirt everywhere.

The remainder of Yami's body feel lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

"YAH!" Yami quickly bolted up, he was sweating from the nightmare he just had to witness.

"Yami...are you ok?" Bella asked, she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand next to her and put them back on. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Yami's condition, he was sweating and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked in shock. She put her hand on Yami's forehead. "You aren't running a fever but you're sweating like crazy" she said with concern.

Yami simply smiled, "where's Sophia?"

"...Umm...she left for the shower a few minutes ago" Bella answered.

Yami simply smiled, "good" Bella said. "Hey Bella, I never rewarded you for helping me last night".

Bella turned towards Yami, she was surprised by the smile on his face, it wasn't one of his cold or mischievous smiles...it looked like a genuine happy smile.

"But...you did reward me, you gave me one hundred-"

Bella was cut off by Yami smashing his lip's into her. It was so sudden and so fast that she didn't even have enough time to react. Bella moaned as she felt Yami's tongue enter her mouth. She let Yami play with her tongue as she sat there and just enjoyed the sensation.

Yami finally backed away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together and a bright smile on Yami's face. "I'm glad Sophia is gone, now I can have alone time with you".

Bella giggled as a small trickle of blood fell from her nose. She could feel her womanhood start to get wet while Yami bit his lower lips while looking down at Bella's body. "Bella, do you wanna go all the way".

Bella felt her face start to heat up, she was a Christian girl, her mother and father would feel ashamed if they knew she was doing something like this with someone like him. But temptation in the form of a bad boy who she had a crush on ever since he was transferred to her class. She couldn't resist him, she craved his body. "Yes…" Bella said nervously.

Yami smiled at her, "good" Yami slowly inched towards her neck and began kissing causing her to moan in pleasure. To her, each kiss was like a small flame of ecstasy. She couldn't help but feel her womanhood getting wetter and wetter and then her hand pressed against Yami's manhood, she realized it was getting hard causing her eyes to widened in shock.

"Oh God" Bella said, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips. Yami then took of her shirt, revealing her bra, it was a simple white bra for a B cup girl.

Bella moaned as she felt Yami kiss her stomach, "oh God, don't stop" Yami began playing with her stomach, pressing a series of long kisses on her body, using his tongue to massage every part he kissed. "Oh God, please don't stop".

Yami looked up at Bella, a grin on his face, "I don't intend to".

* * *

"Bella"

* * *

"You're mine" Yami said, kissing Bella's mouth again, his hand rubbing against her clit causing the girl to moan in pleasure.

"Please don't stop"

* * *

"Bella, please wake up"

* * *

She then felt Yami's finger go inside causing her to moan in pleasure.

* * *

"Bella wake up!"

The pinkette eyes widened in shock and confusion. She turned towards the brunette that was standing over her, looking down at her with her emerald green eyes. "Bella are you ok?" the girl said with obvious concern in your voice. "You look like you were sweating".

Sophia pulled off the cover only to realize the true reason for Bella's sweating.

In the form of a damp area on her crotch.

"Bella…" Sophia looked up at the girl who was struggling to find her glasses. When Bella finally put them on, she looked down at her crotch and it clicked in her head what had transpired.

"You had a one of those types of dreams" Sophia said.

"Umm...I...I'm sorry" Bella said covering her face, she wanted to run away and hide, if Yami saw her this way he would think she was nothing but a filthy pervert, a lower life form.

Sophia, sensing Bella's overreaction grabbed the girl's hand "sweetie, I can assure you, this happens to every teenager, Even Yami had a dream like this one time" Sophia explained.

"R-R-really?" Bella asked. Sophia simply nodded making the girl feel a little bit better.

"Come on, get up, get dressed" Yami's in the shower, and Yata's using the shower downstair, you can go take a shower in the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Yami and Yata both have spare uniforms at my house but you can borrow one of mine. Just hurry up, school begins in two hours and I'm going to start on breakfast".

"Ok" Bella said nervous nodding her head.

Sophia began walking out the room as Bella headed towards Sophia's room. "Oh yeah and Bella"

"Y-yeah?"

"You should try to get with Yami as fast as you can".

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked in confusion, she felt nervous but she was curious.

"Because something tells me, Yami's about to get taken off the market if you don't hurry" Sophia then smiled as she began walking away.

Bella didn't know what to think of the weird "prophesy", so she did the only thing she could think to do. Get ready for school and do the assignment Yami had told her to do as best as she could. If she impressed Yami enough times, maybe he would… Bella began to blush remembering some of the details from that dream. She began walking towards Sophia's room to begin her shower.

* * *

"So you don't plan to go back home?"

"Nope, if my brother Ruka doesn't kill me, then Tōka will".

Yata shivered slightly, he had memorie of Tōka from grade school, she was a sadist pure and simple. He remembered her beating him and Yami up because they were late for school one morning. "I don't blame you" Yata said.

"I'll wait out a few days, and go back when the coast is clear" Yami rationalized, if he gave Tōka and Ruka a few days to cool off then maybe they would get over the party Yami threw last night. There was no doubt in his mind that the Satoji probably punished Ruka for the party and Ruka probably told Tōka, he could handle one of them, but he wasn't going to be able to handle both of them.

"Well, I guess you can stay here until the coast is clear" Sophia said with a sigh, "my parents won't be back until three days, they decided to stay a extra day, apparently they really want my little brother to go to that prestigious Academy".

"What's the name of that academy?" Bella asked curiously.

"umm...Kuoh Academy" Sophia said snapping her fingers as it clicked in her head.

"Wow, I heard that it used to be a all girl school a few centuries ago until they decided to go Co-Ed. The school is practically still a girl majority school with 2 female students for every 1 male, the gap used to be ten to one but it shrunk over the centuries".

"Really?" Sophia asked surprised.

"It's simple why they want your brother to go, your parents want him to get laid so he can stop wasting clean socks".

"EWW!" Sophia said with a disgusted glare directed at Yata while Yami simply giggled. For some reason, Yami noticed that Bella shifted in her seat, a awkward expression on her face but he decided to ignore it.

"Welp, look at the time" Yata said. "We better get to school".

"You're right" Sophia said. "We should hurry and get there before chief Satoji starts patrolling the streets. He's probably going to pull you out of class to attempt to arrest you".

Everyone turned to Yami. Yami let out a sigh, he didn't quite understand why Satoji had such a hardon for him specifically, he wasn't as bad as the actual gangs around Tokyo nor was he the worst drug dealer. All he did was host parties. What was the big deal? And it seemed to be him specifically, he didn't care about Sophia or Yata, just him.

"I don't care" Yami said. "Let him try".

Bella glanced to Yami nervously "umm...Yami…"

"Yes Bella?" Yami asked, looking at her with his cold eyes.

"You aren't...planning to hurt my dad are you?" she asked nervously, she had a crush on Yami and she wanted to be a part of his group, but she wouldn't allow or condone anyone who laid a hand on her father.

"I would never do such a thing" Yami almost felt insulted by the question. "I'm not very fond of beating up old people, besides, there would be no point, he has nothing on me, no charges would hold".

Sophia let out a sigh, this was the problem with getting a girl like Bella involved in his business, she was the police chief daughter, and he was her father's most wanted criminal but she had a crush on him. It was like two flames standing between a bottle of oil. This situation wouldn't end well. She wouldn't condone her father being hurt or his job being ruined, Sophia knew Yami, she knew he wouldn't go that far, but this was a war zone, and everyone knows how much fairness is involved in those.

* * *

The group of four arrived at the front of Shitori Academy. It was a giant school, it was practically on a Island on it's own, you had to cross a bridge just to get to the school, the school was almost like a maze if you weren't careful, it possessed two main twin buildings and then a bunch of small buildings, there were dormitories for students who live on campus in the back and then behind the dormitories there was nothing but forest until you hit the ocean. Despite technically being on a Island of it's own, it was considered a part of Japan.

[ I bet you're wondering how a guy like me, gets in such a fancy school like this. My behavior might be shit and my GPA might not be the highest but my test scores were the highest in Japan, when looking at tests, I was in the 1% above average. This school, Shitori Academy was a top notch school, I transferred to it at the end of my first year of high school. This school had been built by a very wealthy woman a couple of centuries ago...I believe her name was Sona Shitori or something like that]

"Well we're here just in the nick of time" Sophia said. She then turned to Yata with a smile on her face "you better get to class kohai"

Yata glared angrily at Sophia who only giggled as a response "I thought I told you never to call me that" he said angrily.

"Bye Yata" Yami said, breaking up the impending fight before it could start. Bella waved at Yata only for him to roll his eyes in response.

"Later" Yata said, he placed his foot on his skateboard and began peddling away.

"Don't worry" Sophia said with a smile, "he's just warming up to you" she replied to Bella.

"Well we should head to class" Bella said with a smile. It was obvious to both Yami and Sophia what she was implying.

She knew she was getting attention just for standing next to Yami. Usually when someone was this close to Yami at school he would glare at them or respond angrily so the fact that he wasn't saying anything to Bella led to alot of rumors spreading just by the three standing at the door.

"After you" Yami said putting his hands in his pocket. Bella, with a satisfied smile began walking towards class 2-B.

'OMG I can't believe it, I'm walking to class with Yami' she thought to herself, a small squeal escaping her mouth.

Sophia smiled at Yami, glad he was actually being nice to her instead of treating her how he treated everyone else, it was good for her self-esteem and it was nice to see Yami being kind to someone other than her and Yata. Since Yata was the only first year student in their little group it was a daily routine for him to break off alone and go to class alone, maybe she or Yami could convince Bella to walk him to class, maybe that would help him warm up to her.

The three arrived in class and took their respective seats. It was a few minutes early, everyone was surprised to see Bella walk in at the exact same time as Yami.

One girl stood up to the shock of everybody and walked over towards Yami, a confident smile on her face. "Hey Yami" she said cheerily.

Yami looked at her and instantly turned away. "I wanted to thank you for throwing a cool party last night".

"Oh...you were there?"

"Yami" Sophia whispered, "he doesn't mean it so rudely, it's just there were a lot of people there and he was busy playing host" Sophia said sweetly to the girl.

"Well, thanks, the kendo club would like to thank you for giving our team captain the invitation"

Sophia smiled as the girl walked away.

The teacher than stepped into the classroom a smile on his face "good morning class, I hope everyone had a great weekend, it's about time we start learning about-"

[YAMI GET YOUR ASS TO THE FRONT OFFICE RIGHT THIS INSANT-]

[Chief Satoji, this isn't the way we handle things here. Give me the microp-give me the michro-]

[Yami Himura please report to the front office, Yami Himura please report to the front office] the school speaker disconnected as all eyes turned towards the messy, spiky haired boy with dark red eyes.

"Yami don't do anything stupid" Sophia said while Bella just stared at Yami with concern.

"Whatever" Yami said with a sigh as he put his hands in the pocket of his uniform pants. He then began walking towards the front office, there was no fear nor concern in his eyes. There was just coldness.

Yami arrived after about five minutes of walking, he stepped in the front office and it looked like Satoji had been waiting for him with a focus and determined expression on his face. The second Yami arrived in the room, he stood up and glared at him.

"Good morning Officer Satoji. How's your morning going?"

"Don't give me that garbage" Satoji said glaring at Yami. "I know you're responsible for that party last night, and you pulled that decoy stunt also".

Yami feigned shock "there was a party last night? These kids are seriously getting out of control, someone really needs to patrol our streets and take action-"

"Shut up, turn around, and put your hands behind your back" Satoji commanded with a angry expression, he pulled out a pair of metal hand cuffs.

"You can't arrest me, you don't have anything on me".

"Come on, let's take a drive. You can either come with me willingly or I'll call Tōka and Ruka to come to the school".

"So either go sit in a cell or face the wrath of my older half-siblings…"

[Yes, I said it, we aren't technically fully siblings, we all share a dad but have different mothers].

"I'm not going to arrest you, I just want to take you for a ride" Satoji said.

"In handcuffs?" Yami asked.

"I know how you badboy types like to protect your reputations so I'll take you in handcuffs so people will think I arrested you and you didn't choose to come with me" Satoji said.

"I don't give a shit about my damn reputation" Yami said with a angry sigh.

"Let me have this moment" Satoji said snapping the handcuffs on Yami's arms. He then began to drag Yami out of the school and towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Yami said with a angry glare, he was lucky he was Bella's father or Yami would've punched him in the face the moment he pulled out the handcuffs. But since he was the father of his new protégé he wanted to place nice.

To Yami's surprise, Satoji put Yami in the front seat instead of the back seat with the metal bars. "Are you hungry? There's this diner on Hiawashi, let's go there, I just want to talk to you" Satoji said.

Yami was actually pretty curious about what Satoji wanted to talk about so he nodded, Satoji then started the car and began driving.

* * *

The two finally arrived in front of the diner, they stepped out of the car, and walked inside. "This diner serves American and Japan food" Satoji explained.

He took the handcuffs off Yami so he could take one of the menu, Satoji then grabbed a menu for himself and the two took seats in one of the booths. The diner was packed and the two could feel the shocked looks and expressions they were receiving from people.

Yami was practically a known drug dealer and he committed crimes like breaking and entering, he only got caught a few times but people knew he did it regularly. Satoji was the chief of police, the only logical conclusion they would draw is that Satoji, their dedicated police chief for thirty years was trying to set Yami straight.

"Order whatever you like, I'm paying" Satoji said.

"Cool" Yami said.

A waitress came over to the table "Chief Satoji it's good to see you, how's your wife, I heard she got checked out of the hospital today is she doing ok?"

'Bella's mother was in the hospital?' Yami questioned in his head.

"She's doing fine" Satoji said with a smile.

"Tell her I said hi" the waitress said. "Now what can I get for you?"

Both Satoji and the waitress turned towards Yami, "well I want root beer, I also want to try the chili fries, I want fried pork, beef udon, a bacon cheeseburger, a ice cream sundae, two hot dogs, and-"

Satoji snatched the menu from Yami before sending him a glare, "I'll have the usual Sarah" Satoji said.

"Ok, I'll be back with your food shortly" the waitress said.

After she left, a awkward silence formed between the two. People were trying to listen to what they were talking about but there was nothing to listen to, as the two simply stared back and forth at each other.

"Tell me Yami, what do you plan to do with your life after high school?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, "go to college I guess".

"After college?"

"Maybe I'll join the Yakuza, that would be a pretty exciting life" Yami said almost causing Satoji to do a double take.

"From what my daughter tells me about you, you're a pretty good singer, have you ever thought of signing a record deal?" Satoji asked.

Yami shrugged his shoulders "singing is more of a hobby than a career".

"And here's your food" the waitress came and set all their food down, everything Yami had orderer and a simple bowl of ramen and coffee for Satoji. Satoji started to pay causing Yami to roll his eyes as he picked up a piece of the fried pork and tossed it in his mouth he then picked up chopsticks and began eating the bowl of udon.

"Yami, the whole reason I brought you here is because I think it's time you find something to do with your life. Some direction" Satoji then pulled out a bunch of pamphlets that talked about a bunch of different careers, there was doctor, lawyer, police officer, psychologist, and a wide array of different professions.

"I looked at your test scores and they are some of the highest in Japan, your grades might be low but on test alone it opens a lot of doors for you" Satoji said. "You want to be a police officer like you're brother? He's my unofficial third in command despite being the youngest police officer at my precinct. You want to be a in the media like your sister? She's already a newscaster and she's planning to start hosting game shows. You have options boy" Satoji said.

"I like my life how it is now" Yami said defiantly.

[Screw normality]

"You don't have to make up your mind now, just promise me...if you're going to be doing those parties...can you at least keep the noise down" Satoji said with a sigh, he wasn't giving up on busting Yami but he at least wanted to keep the community peaceful in their little "war".

Yami shrugged his shoulders "I can try but I can't make promises".

"Finish your food Himura, I'm taking you back to school, and keep those pamphlets, think about it" Satoji said finishing the rest of his soup.

* * *

"I didn't think he would've came so early in the morning"

"You mean he arrested Yami? Where did he take him?"

"I don't know, Yami wasn't answering his cell"

"Bella, do you know where your father went?" Sophia asked turning towards the pinkette.

"I tried texting him but he didn't respond" she said fixing the way her red glasses fitted on her face.

"Did you tell your dad anything about last night?" Yata said glaring at the girl.

"No, of course not" Bella said shaking her head.

"Don't blame her" Sophia said with a glare. "We both knew he was going to come for Yami eventually, you can't blame her".

Suddenly a police car pulled into Shitori Academy, the students had been on their lunch break, causing everyone to pause when they noticed who stepped out, Chief Satoji, and they noticed Yami in the backseat of the car.

Satoji calmly when to the back seat and opened the door, producing Yami who had handcuffs on. Satoji pulled out a key and took the handcuffs off, Satoji then glanced over at his daughter who waved nervously. "There, now go back to school and remember what I told you".

"Whatever" Yami said with a bored sigh. Satoji smiled at his daughter before getting back in his car and pulling away.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Yata asked his friend with a confused expression.

Other students were looking towards the four, wanting to know the story. "Our dear friend Satoji just wanted to have a chat with me" Yami said holding up the pamphlets.

"Doctor? Lawyer? Veterinarian? Police officer? He's joking right?" Yata said with a laugh as he looked at all the pamphlets.

"Wow…" Bella said as she scanned the pamphlets, her father had even gave him pamphlets to top notch colleges all over Japan.

Yami calmly went to the trash can and tossed them all in the trash. "We're throwing another party, Saturday, I want this party to be near a lake, I'm going to go find the location after school today, Sophia I want you to get the DJ buy us new speakers, and start selling coordinates, and Yata I want you to prepare multiple decoys that will keep the police chief busy all night".

Yata had a grin on his face, while Sophia simply laughed. The situation was pretty funny to her, the police chief tried to change him so now Yami was going to push back harder than ever before. "I don't want this party to end until three so make sure the decoys are very out of the way".

"Three? As in three in the morning? Isn't that overstepping it a bit?" Sophia asked in confusion.

Yami sent her his typical cold smile, "And Bella, did you find anything about that girl Aurora Lucifa for me?"

"Well...I found out that her father is a rich noblemen from a foreign country, and she transferred from England after middle school" Bella said.

"Good job" Yami said with a smile.

It was then the four noticed a shadow approaching them. Yami was the first to turn around and look at the girl while Sophia watched curiously and Yata seemed to glare at the girl. "What do you want?" Yata said annoyed, speaking for Yami.

"Well...it's just...I wanted to...ask Yami...will you be my boyfriend" the girl said, the last five words came out so rushed that if it wasn't for the fact that she was a couple of inches from Yami he wouldn't have told her.

Yami looked up and down at the girl, she had long blonde hair with two twin tails in the front, tied together with black ribbons, she was wearing a black choker around her neck, she had fair skin with pink nail polish coating her fingernails, but the thing that captivated Yami the most was her eyes…

Pink and orange eyes...it was the strangest pair he had ever seen. "Yami...Yami...Earth to Yami" Yami finally broke from his daze and turned towards Sophia who had been poking his shoulder. "Are you going to say something Yami" Sophia was a bit surprised at the girl's bluntness and courage, not a lot of girls would just come up to Yami and ask him like this, it almost made Sophia want to root for her.

"What is your name?" Yami asked.

"Carrie...Carrie Carmolile" the girl said nervously.

"That's not creepy" Yata said sarcastically as he eyed the girl suspiciously.

For some reason, it was like there was some part of Yami's brain trying to convince him to say yes, while another part was screaming for him to say no. It was like he was fighting against both sides of his body. He had never felt anything like this before, the feeling of not being able to make a decision was foreign to someone like Yami who possessed a one track mind.

"...I won't be your boyfriend" the girl's face turned into a sad pout. "But we can go on a date after school".

[WHAT?] Bella, Sophia, and Yata all three shouted in unison, while other students turned towards Yami in complete shock.

"Did the black lamb finally ask someone out?"

"Is he serious"

"I thought he was in a relationship with Sophia-San"

"I thought he was gay"

Yami simply ignored the remarks while Yata glared at everyone who spoke, prompting them to shut up. Nobody wanted to handle the wrath of someone like Yata. There was a rumor that he once beat up a gang leader with a baseball bat because he called him short. And Yata wasn't afraid to prove that rumor true.

"Really?" Carrie said with a bright smile.

"Meet me at the Tinoa Park at six" Yami said, with a cold expression still on his face.

"Ok, I'll be there" Carrie quickly scurried back, prepared to go running to class. Yami and his friends watched her walk away, Yami had a smile on his face to the confusion of everyone.

"Ok, Yami, what the hell" Yata said confused.

"I never expected you to actually say yes" Sophia said.

Bella had a sad expression on her face, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I needed a decoy" Yami said.

"What?" Sophia said.

"If any police officers saw me walking in the woods alone they would assume I was planning something, but with her by my side they will assume I'm just on a date. If I were to walk with Sophia they would know something was up and the same goes for Bella" Yami explained.

All three of his friends were stunned, their mouths wide open in shock. "You know, you have a frightening amount of intelligence, Light Yagami level intelligence" Yata said, referencing towards the famous anime series.

"See you later, school's going to be out after next period so I'm just going to head home to prepare" Yami said.

"Ok, laters" Yata said.

Unknown to three friends, a girl with dark silver hair and ruby red eyes had been listening to the entire conversation from atop the school building. "Yami Himura...how amusing".

* * *

Yami let out a sigh as he stared at the front of his house. It was a good sized house, two story with four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Yami decided to just get the inevitable ove with as he stepped towards the door and pulled a key from his pocket.

He put it in the knob and turned the door. When he opened the door there was complete and utter silence. "Hmm...maybe they're not ho-"

"BITCH GONNA DIE" Yami didn't even have enough time to react as a punch came out of seemingly nowhere and connected with his face. It had enough forces that it sent Yami flying outside into the street.

"Shit" Yami said. Before he could even stand a kick made contact with his ribs causing him to go flying into his neighbor's yard.

"Ouch" Yami opened his eyes to see his older half brother and half sister standing there, they both possessed angry expressions on their faces. If looks could kill (assuming they didn't beat him to death first) Yami would have been a pile of ashes by now.

"Where the HELL have you been all day?" Yami opened his eyes, that long black hair and those dark red eyes, it was only one person...Tōka.

"I...slept over at Sophia's last night" Yami said.

"Before that"

"...we ate some udon…"

"BITCH DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME"

"AHHH" Yami let out a scream as he felt a foot slam down on his stomach. Yami then felt his body being dragged in the house, if it wasn't for the fact that he was using his hands to keep his head elevated he was sure his captor wouldn't care if his face got dragged through the dirt and rocks.

When the woman had made her way inside the house she tossed Yami on the couch causing him to grunt in pain. "Where's Riku?" Yami asked.

"He got stuck on sanitation duty because of your little prank last night" Tōka said, glaring down at her little brother.

"What prank?" Yami asked feigning confusion.

"Keep playing dumb, I know you were the one behind that stunt. How much did you make?" Tōka asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yami said keeping her cold demeanor.

"Yami-Chan?" Yami jumped up nervously, his sister turned and faced him a small blush on her face. She then walked towards Yami seductively before inching her face down to Yami's level.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Yami asked, his cold demeanor breaking for a few seconds.

"I never told you this before but...if you weren't my brother I would..." Tōka inched her lips closer and closer to Yami "I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU" Yami felt all the wind knocked out of him as he coughed up some blood, he flipped over the couch he had previously been sitting in and slammed back first into the wall, leaving a decent sized spider crack on the wall.

"How much did you make?" Tōka asked angrily.

"Sixteen thousand" Yami said glaring at his sister. There was no point in enduring her torment for nothing.

Her eyes widened in complete shock. "That much in one night?" she was surprised, was her little brother this good at doing this? "You're giving half to Riku".

"Like HELL I-" Yami received another punch to the gut.

"I don't remember asking" Tōka said pulling her fist back. "Now tell me what you have planned this evening".

Yami glared at her "how do you know-"

"Cut the crap Yami, you're home early from school, usually you're with Short Stack and Sophia so just tell me what you have planned" she said with a sigh.

She didn't hate her brother...she just hated things he did. She wished her brother would just stop being such a ass and grow up. He was practically a menace in Tokyo and she wasn't oblivious to him selling drugs.

"...I have a date…"

"..."

The two stare at each other as Tōka felt a slight twitch from her left eyebrow, she wasn't expecting that.

"...what did you say?"

"...I have a date" Yami said. Yami turned to see his sister's mouth wide open as a wide eyed expression covered her face. Yami glared coldly at her "stop being so dramatic".

"By date...you mean someone besides Sophia right?"

"What do you have against her?" Yami asked.

"Nothing it's just…" Tōka knew Sophia was a nice girl it's just...she would never be able to imagine them getting married, they were best friends, she knew if they dated, one of them would get hurt and this could ruin their friendship. "I'm so glad because I always thought you secretly…"

Yami already knew where this was going so he glared angrily at his sister who had a smile on her face. "Anyways...have fun" she said with a smile. Yami let out a sigh, and this was how his relationship with his sister usually went. She would react angrily to Yami's behavior, beat the living Hell out of him, and then if he said something that pleased her she would walk away as if nothing ever happened.

The life of Yami, the black Lamb was such a chore.

* * *

Yami let out a sigh of annoyance as he glanced at his phone again.

6:10

She was late. Yami say down on the park bench, he should have know this would happen and come later. This is why Yami disliked dating. For some reason people seem to be late when dating, it was something Yami always picked up on in movies or when he heard Tōka or his brother Riku talking about their dates. It was something people seemed to do.

Yami looked down to examine what he was wearing again. He had taken off his school uniform and was wearing a black t-shirt with a broken heart on it, dark blue jeans and black boots. He also had on his favorite ruby necklace with a silver chain wrapped around the gem in the middle.

Yami looked at all the people in the park, there were children playing, parents walking with kids, teenage couples holding hands. The normality was just so nauseating to Yami. Why would someone want to live like that?

Yami then laid eyes on a girl who stood out from the crowd. She was sitting by a tree reading some old leather book. Yami didn't know why but...he just felt attracted to her, not in a sexual way but...he couldn't explain it, it was as if some force was telling him to stare at her.

She had long blue and purple hair tied in a braid going down her back and gray eyes. She was wearing a blue sparkling gothic looking dress. She was standing alone, under a tree reading a old brown leather book.

Suddenly she looked back at him, she wasn't smiling but instead had a surprised expression on her face. Yami quickly looked away only to turn back and notice she was staring at him. 'Oh Great...why do I always attract the weirdos' Yami said.

The girl walked right towards him and stopped only a few inches from where he was sitting. Yami glared up at the girl with a cold demeanor "may I help you?" Yami asked.

The girl only smiled and held out her hand to Yami "may I read your palm?"

It was such a strange question that Yami didn't know how to respond. "Listen, I'm waiting for my date, and I don't think she would take kindly to some girl trying to hit on me" Yami said coldly.

Before Yami could even react the girl grabbed his hand. Yami felt a sharp pain through his head and jerked his hand back. "Ok, what the hell did you just do?" Yami said standing up and glaring over the girl.

"..."

The girl didn't respond, she had a stunned expression on her face and just stared at Yami. After about ten seconds of silence she finally answered "I know what kind of person you are" her smile shocked Yami, primarily because it was a completely different look than the stunned expression she wore moments ago.

"You're a black lamb in a valley of white sheep"

"Were you at that party last night? Is this some kind of elaborate joke?" Yami asked with a annoyed expression, looking around expecting someone else to jump out.

"You're chasing thrills. The drugs, the breaking and entering, the money. You don't care about none of those things, you're just trying to escape".

"I don't know who the Hell you are but seriously, you need to back off" Yami said angrily.

"You're never going to get enough excitement out of these things, you won't ever be satisfied. You're a black lamb with no shepherd, no direction, you're a lamb that wishes to be a lion but you can't change your nature"

It was so sudden and so brash, Yami picked up the girl by the collar and held her face to his "you don't know shit about me" he didn't understand why her words were getting to him so much, he was used to people calling him all sorts of things but the reason the girl's words stung so much was because they were true.

Yami wished he could escape from this world, he didn't fear being normal, he feared the boredom that came with being normal. There was nothing in this world for him. The selling and using drugs would only give him so much pleasure until it would get numb. Yami didn't like to admit these things to himself so coming from someone else's mouth it only enraged him more.

Suddenly the two could hear footsteps only to turn around and see a blonde haired girl staring at the two of them with a confused and worried expression on her face.

Yami didn't know how to respond so he just pushed the girl back "...Carrie…" Yami said, a serious expression on her face.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked looking between Yami and the girl.

"No" Yami said, grabbing Carrie's right hand. "Let's start out date".

The two then began walking only for the girl to call out to Yami. Yami turned around with a annoyed expression on his face "what do you want from me?"

Yami didn't know why but he could feel a hostile glare coming from Carrie, directed at that girl. "Take this" the girl said, handing Yami a playing card.

Yami in confusion took the card, only to see a magic symbol drawing, it was some sort of weird silvery-white symbol, it look like it was related to the Occult but he didn't know what it was from.

Yami let out a sigh "just stay away from me" he said to the girl, Yami then grabbed Carrie's hand and the two began walking.

"Umm...Yami...who was that?" Carrie asked.

"I have no clue" Yami said.

"Why did she hand you a blank playing card?"

Yami paused from walking and turned towards Carrie, "wait, what did you just say?"

"I'm just curious about why she would hand you a blank playing card...that's just so strange".

Yami pulled the card from his pocket and showed it to Carrie, "you seriously don't see this here" Yami said, using his index finger to point to the silvery-white sigil on the black card.

"Nope...just looks like a ordinary black card to me" Carrie said. "Maybe it's one of those psychological inkblot test" Carrie said with a smile on her face.

'

"...yeah...that seems right" Yami said, he then placed the card in his pocket. "So where do you want to go first?" Yami asked.

"...hmm...how about we go see a movie" Carrie said, "I want to see a horror movie...maybe something with a vampire".

"Ok" Yami said, a serious expression on his face. "Whatever you say".

* * *

"Tell me again, why you're taking me to the woods" Yami let out a sigh, after finishing the movie the two went and got a bite at that diner Yami had eaten at earlier that day. After finishing eating, Yami said he wanted to take a walk and Carrie complied, after all, she did ask him out.

"I have to scout a new location for my party" Yami said bluntly, he wasn't going to sugarcoat his intentions, the only reason he agreed to date her was because he wanted to use her in case he ran into any cops in the woods.

Carrie rolled her eyes "oh yeah...I was told about that"

"What relationship do you have with that girl...I think her name is Lucifa?" Yami asked.

Carrie blinked in surprise at the question "what do you mean?"

Yami turned away from the lake and back to Carrie, "I think you know exactly what I mean" Yami said.

*Flashback*

"That movie was great!" Carrie had a pleased smile on her face as she wrapped both her arms around Yami's right arm.

Yami still had his typical cold scowl on his face. "My favorite part was when that vampire ripped that guy's face off, there was so much blood everywhere. And then when that woman tried to shoot the vampire with the revolver and then she survived and ran up to her and put a whole in his chest. It was amazing!"

The raven haired boy turned towards Carrie "you're really a fan of gore aren't you".

"I absolutely love gore. Horror movies, especially slasher movies, are the best! So, since I picked the movie, you get to pick where we eat. What are you in the mood for?"

"There's this small diner, I would like to go back there, they have a wide variety of western and japanese food I want to try out".

"It sounds delicious".

Yami and Carrie then paused, a wide eyed expression crossed over Yami's usually emotionless face, "it's her".

[There she was, that long dark silver hair and those ruby eyes. Yet again, she was walking with a group of girls but they seemed to be talking to one another but just like last time, she seemed to stand out of the group. I was drawn to her beauty]

"Aurora-Chan is something that matter?"

Yami blinked in surprise, that's when he realized it, she had been staring at him and Carrie the entire time.

Yami quickly turned towards Carrie, a shocked expression on her face "you know her?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Of course, Yami-Chan we're both in the same class, class 4-C. But Aurora-Chan knows not to get involved in my personal affairs. Isn't that right, Aurora-Chan?"

The silver haired girl had a disinterested expression on her face, the group of girls she was working with paused as they looked between Aurora and Carrie. "I wasn't going to say anything" Aurora said, she then started walking, with her groups of girls following suit.

Yami was in complete shock as he stared at her walking away, he then felt a tug at his arm turning around to a smiling Carrie, "so...about that diner you were going to show me".

*Flashback Ends*

"You said you both were classmates" Yami said, 'the trees will be a good barrier for us and we can use the multiple lanes to escape if police ever came'.

"Me and Aurora's history...is complicated"

Yami turned towards Carrie, "define complicated".

"Can we talk about something else?" Carrie asked.

"Fine...what else would you like to talk about?" Yami asked.

Carrie smiled as she began walking towards Yami, "Yami Himura...this date was perfect".

[And you know how the rest went, I was chased through the fucking woods by some vampire bitch who spiked my drink and now here she is, drinking my blood pinning me to the ground].

Yami could feel the world around him becoming black, it was like watching static, "so...this is how I'm going to die" Yami said, "...fucking typical".

The girl smiled as she pulled away from Yami's neck "of course not Yami-chan, I'm going to turn you into my vampire slave" she clapped her hands togehter a smile on her face "it will be so much fun, I'll have my very own vampire slave and a insanely cute one at that, it's a dream come true~"

"...you're a psychotic bitch…"

"I know, now hurry up and die so I can bring you back" at a super fast speed, Carrie quickly brought her head back down and began draining Yami's blood causing him to scream in pain.

Yami tried to force himself to keep conscious but due to the blood loss, he could feel his body shutting down.

[So this is how my life ends, I'm going to die being drained by some random vampire bitch and I'm going to spend the rest of my life a vampire's slave...Lady Fortune...you are one hell of a bit-"

"That's enough Carrie" the vampire girl ceased from her meal only to turn around and see a dark silver haired girl staring at her, a fierce glare on her face.

"Aurora, what the hell are you doing here? Go the fuck away already, I'm busy'.

"I came to stop you" Aurora said.

"...there's nothing you can do, humans are open territory to creatures like us, for you to stop me would be a violation of our peace treaty. I marked him already so piss off".

'Free territory? Peace treaty? What the hell are they talking about?'

"Actually, I marked him first" Aurora said with a confident smile.

"You lie"

Aurora walked over to Yami and Carrie and bent down, she checked both of Yami's front pockets. 'Stay the fuck off my you dumb bitch' Yami's words were so slurred and disorientated that Aurora just ignored them. She then checked Yami's back pockets, a pleased smile on her face as she realized she found what she was looking for.

Aurora then pulled out the playing card, when it touched her fingers the car started to flow, a white and silver aura covering the card as the strange symbol was made visible to Carrie, her eyes widened in shock.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR I HAD HIM FIRST YOU CAN'T DO THIS AURORA! YOU CAN'T STEAL HIM AWAY" it was hard for Yami to believe, the girl who killed him was now throwing a temper tantrum.

"I can and I will, now leave" Aurora said confidently. "You have no claim over him now, he's my human so his life is in my hand now".

Carrie's face was shaking, as tears flowed from her eyes "I'll never forgive you if you do this Aurora".

"Leave Carrie Carmilla"

"Carmilla?" Yami mumbled to himself, that wasn't the last name she had given him at school. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, Yami saw it, he saw bat wings sprout from Carrie's back "I'll make you pay for this Aurora Lucifer, I swear to the old Maous and the new that you will pay for this".

Yami didn't understand why but he could feel genuine pain coming from Carrie as she flew away. After she was gone, Yami was left alone with just Aurora Lucifa, the girl that had peaked his interest, only a day ago. Despite the fact that he was covered in blood, she swept some of the hair out of Yami's face not caring for the blood that got on he fingers.

"...what are you going to do?" Yami asked, struggling to stay alive.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What are you?"

"I am the devil Lucifer" the girl said with a bright smile.

Yami couldn't help but let out a small laugh, causing the girl to look at him in almost bewilderment, even as he died he was going to keep that cold demeanor on his face. "But you're so young"

"I am...but I am the devil Lucifer". Aurora tenderly stroked Yami's hair "I've been watching you for almost a whole month now. I saw you fight with those gang members, I saw you sell drugs, I saw you outsmart the Tokyo police force, I saw you sing...it was all beautiful. You're like a art form. Everything you do...it's art. I never saw anyone live like you before, everything you do is just so perfect".

"I would fight you now if I could" Yami said coldly, glaring at Aurora with his cold red eyes.

Aurora let out a laugh, "I know….It's beautiful".

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?" Yami asked. He didn't want to die, but...if he did, he did. It was as simple as that to him. He knew someone like him, wouldn't end up in Heaven, most likely Purgatory, the world in-between Heaven and Hell. He wasn't a bad or evil person after all, he was just a person who did questionable things.

Curse the Gods for making such a boring world.

Curse the Gods for this pitiful existence

Curse the Gods for making me so weak.

Yami stared coldly at Aurora "If you're going to do it, hurry up".

Aurora had a smile on her face, of all the things Yami expected from this girl, she was smiling, it was then black wings sprouted from her back, they were completely different to Carrie's they resembled bat wings but they had more definition and more spiky edges.

"How about I make you a deal?" it was then Yami saw it, the silver chess piece.

The object that would permanently change Yami's life.

"Could you be a companion to Lucifer...could you walk with me through the dark and the unknown?"

Yami was shocked and confused.

"I'll teach you all I know, I'll be your mother, your sister, and your child"

Yami could feel his life ending, he could feel as his static vision started to get shorter and shorter, but he wasn't going to show any fear. "What's in it for me?" even at the end of his life, he would bargain with the devil.

"I'll give you the one thing you crave more out of anything...fulfillment".

Yami could feel the world around him turning black as he repeated that single word "...fulfillment…"

Aurora smiled as she placed the evil piece to Yami's chest "As Aurora Lucifer, daughter to Lord and Lady Lucifer of the Lucifer Clan, descendant of the great Vali Lucifer, I order you, Yami Himura to resurrect from your death under the household Lucifer. Now come, Yami, be reborn as my [queen], and serve under me, your master, from this day to many years to come, I now rebirth you as a member of the Lucifer household".

As soon as she finished talking, the silvery chess piece absorbed in Yami's chest.

And this is the story of how the life of Yami Himura ended way before his time and too shortly, and how he was reborn as a servant of Lucifer.

And now begins a new story, the devil life of Yami Himura.

* * *

That's all I have for today. Thanks for reading. Remember to give me a review to tell me what you think. Until next time, bye~bye.


	2. Life 1 The boy with a Shield

I'm glad for the positive feedback I got in my first chapter. I myself believe this story is some of my best work yet. Way more than my other stories, this is the first story I'm writing where the protagonist has no clue about the supernatural upon starting the story, this is also the first story I'm writing that takes place in the future.

I would like to thank Houki Minaki for helping with this chapter, she pitched some of the ideas and helped the chapter flow together.

Now without further ado, onto the story.

 **Life 1 The boy with a shield**

It played in his dream like it did countless dreams before.

Even though it was pitch black, he could still see the monster of that grotesque monster. There was blood dripping from the monster's mouth and Yami's neck was bleeding. He was frozen as he could feel the monster start walking towards him. Yami stood there, numb to the world around him as he awaited the inevitable death.

Yami closed his eyes as he waited for his death.

Then ten seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

Thirty seconds passed and nothing happened.

Yami opened his eyes only to realize his vision was surrounded by blood. No, it wasn't blood it was water.

Yami was in dark red water.

"Could you be a companion to Lucifer...could you walk with me through the dark and the unknown?I'll teach you all I know, I'll be your mother, sister, and child"

That was when he saw her, that blonde hair, those eyes, her eyes were extremely beautiful, they were both a mixture of orange and pink. Except, they weren't as beautiful...they would never be as beautiful as hers.

"You will be mine" those fangs, even in the water she was so fast. Carrie latched onto Yami's back.

And then she took a bite.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes in shock, his heart was beating rapidly and there was sweat dripping down his face. It was then he realized what had woken up as the loud heavy metal music he used as a alarm finally registered in Yami's ear.

The raven haired teen let out a sigh as he moved his hand to turn off the alarm only to feel a intense pain in his neck. "Damn" Yami mumbled to himself, using his left hand to aid in cracking his neck. Yami then turned off the alarm clock only to realize his entire upper body felt sore. He didn't know why but it was annoying him.

Yami realized he didn't feel normal, from the intensive sweating to his rapid heart beat, he was used to strange and abnormal dreams but this one was just...strange. "What even happened last night?"

It was then a breeze passed, causing Yami to shudder. "Wait...why the hell am I naked?"

It was then he heard a soft purr coming from the side of his bed, as he felt a small tugging on his left arm. Yami then pulled up the cover and his vision got consumed by dark silver. Dark silver hair to be exact. And he realized Yami was naked.

This was the second girl Yami had ever seen naked. The first girl belonged being his "friend with benefits" Sophia now his second being the girl with long silver hair.

The girl he knew as Aurora Lucifa.

Yami quickly put the cover back on her before quickly turning his head, a small red blush appearing on his cheeks. He might've been a cold person but he still was a warm blooded male, the sight of an unknown woman's body made him blush.

A hundred different thoughts began to race through Yami's mind, but all thoughts lead back to a single quote: "Could you be a companion to Lucifer…"

"Fuck it" Yami angrily walked towards the house phone by his bed and picked it up and dialled 119, the number for the Tokyo Police station. He would call the police on this nudist exhibitionist creep, sleeping in his bed. Yami rationalized that this was probably some type of nudist fetish for her, crawling into random strangers beds at night.

Yami stared at the phone for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. If he called the police he realized he would have to tell him about his activities of the previous night. And they would probably inspect the forest he went to. Where he planned to host another party. He would be committing suicide on himself.

"Damn it" Yami slammed down the phone in anger, knowing he was stuck.

"Umm…"

Yami turned around to see the silver haired girl staring at him, her dark blue eyes staring into his dark red eyes. Yami's eyes then widened...when he realized...the girl was trying to raise up while completely in the nude. Yami quickly ran over to the blanket forcing the girl to keep the blanket above her neck.

"Hey" she struggled to get up but Yami wouldn't let her. "What are you doing?"

"You're completely naked" Yami said in annoyance. The girl struggled to get up but Yami wasn't allowing it.

After 20 seconds of struggling Yami started to realize something strange...his room was getting hotter...no not his room his hands. "What's that smell?" Yami asked. When he looked back down at his blanket he realized. HIS BLANKET WAS ON FIRE!

"What the fuck" Yami shouted in shock as he jumped back, his blanket then turned to ashes, leaving the naked girl who had a confused expression on her face.

"What's the big deal never seen a naked girl before" she smiled at him innocently as Yami stared at the ashes of his former blanket.

Yami pulled out his revolver that was lying on his desk, he knew something was wrong the moment he saw there was no damage to her. The flames literally burned his covers then disappeared into her hands. She wasn't human, that was obvious to Yami.

"What the hell are you?"

Yami stared at the girl, he knew something was wrong with her, there was no way she was human. But what the hell was she? All he could think of was the name Lucifer.

The girl simply stared at the gun curiously with a small smile on her face, "didn't you try to use that last night? And isn't it out of bullets? You tried to kill that vamp bitch last night but she killed you"

Yami pulled back the trigger and shot the gun and nothing came out. "Told you" Aurora said with a sigh as she stood up from the bed. "You fucking hentai" Yami said turning from Aurora.

Aurora walked towards Yami with a perverted smile on her face, she was standing in the nude and she enjoyed the way Yami tried to look away. He had a cold and annoyed glare on his face but his cheeks were bright pink.

Aurora then confidently pushed her body to Yami's a bright smile on her face, "you like what you see?" she said lowering down to give a view of her breasts to Yami who refused to look. Realizing her technique wasn't working she wrapped her heads around Yami's neck, pulling herself up to his level. "You know Yami-Chan, it's ok to look".

"Go to hell" Yami said.

"Fufufu, I was born there" Aurora countered, a smug expression on her face. "So Yami-Chan" Aurora began rubbing her fingers delicately across Yami's back. "Now that I'm your master, will you pleasure me?"

Yami quickly pushed Aurora back, an annoyed glare on his face. "Something wrong?" she asked with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Yami asked, glaring down at Aurora who had an almost innocent and genuine smile on her face.

"I'm here to pleasure you" Aurora said.

It was then Yami began to actually look down at her body. She had soft fair skin, a beautiful figure, she was a little short compared to Yami, but she had a curvy and skinny figure and moderate sized breasts, a little between a C and D cup.

Aurora seemed interested in Yami's figure, he was lean but not really muscular. Yami then looked at the thing between his legs and softly bit her lips.

Yami realizing what she was staring at quickly turned around, his face still pink. "Stop fucking with me" Yami said. "Now tell me why you're in my room". Yami grabbed a pair of boxers on the floor and quickly put them on.

Aurora let out a sigh in disappointment "such a kill joy".

"Shut up and put on some underwear" Yami commanded.

Aurora rolled her eyes, she didn't see the point of arguing so she grabbed the light blue pair of lace panties on the floor and put them on, as a show of good faith she even put on her laced matching bra.

"Happy?" Aurora asked.

Yami feeling satisfied turned back towards the girl "now...mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my room?" Yami asked crossing his arms.

"I was healing you"

Yami stared at Aurora in confusion "um...what?" Yami asked, his left eye twitching as he felt his composure breaking.

"Devils have the unique ability to heal people via skinship, so when I teleported you to your home, I stripped us naked so we could use our shared demonic energy to heal each other. Makes sense?" Aurora said, bored of having to explain this. "Jeez, will all my servants be this dense?"

Yami processed everything Aurora had just told him, Yami then nodded "hey...that actually makes sen-HYAH" Yami tossed a kick at Aurora only for the devil princess to quickly dodge it doing a backflip and landing on Yami's bed. Yami then jumped on the bed and tried to punch her only for her to block it. Yami repeated this, trying to punch her a couple of times only for her to block them.

Aurora tackled Yami to the ground with a grin on her face. Their faces were only inches apart on the ground. "Fufufu, even though you haven't received any actual training in martial arts, your movement is perfect, you don't waste any movement and focus solely on taking me out".

"Who the hell are you?" Yami asked angrily, trying to break out of her grasp, he was unable to as she had a iron grip around his hands and was using her feet to lock his feet in place, this was a perfect pin down. "And what kind of martial art style is this?" Yami asked still trying to break free.

Aurora simply giggled "I told you earlier, my name is Aurora Lucifer, and this martial art style is my own variation, a mixture of my formal training from my teacher in Aikido and Taekwondo, do you like it?"

"Get the hell off of me" Yami said, finally managing to push her off. Yami then jumped back defensively his fist still in the air. "I'm not afraid to bitch punch a girl".

"Fufufu, most of the people I fight aren't afraid to punch a girl" Aurora countered. "In the world of devils, gender doesn't mean anything. Now, we can sit here and fight or I could explain to you, what's going on" Aurora said, putting her hands on her hips.

Yami glared at her, but realizing that fighting her would be utterly pointless and he wouldn't learn anything, he decided to cave in, "alright, fine, explain to me what's going on" Yami said taking a seat on his desk chair.

Aurora smiled pleased by his actions "good boy" she said, causing Yami to glare harder.

"I'm not your dog".

The silver haired girl ignored the comment as she smiled at Yami "since out introduction had such a rocky start, I will start over. My name is Aurora Lucifer, in the human world I work under the alias of Aurora Lucifa, I am a 2nd year student like you at Shitori Academy enrolled in classroom 4-C and am the club president of the the newly started Paranormal Service Club".

Aurora waited a few seconds for Yami to give a introduction when she realized he wasn't saying anything a small pout appeared on her face "and you are?"

"You already know who i am don't you? You're standing in my house dumbass"

Aurora stomped her foot on the ground standing up "just give a fucking introduction you bitch" she said.

Yami blinked in surprise at that uncharacteristic outburst before deciding to comply "my name is Yami Himura, I am a 2nd year student at Shitori academy and am enrolled in classroom 2-B. I am not in any other clubs, technically I am a Latchkey kid, been one since I was six" Yami said.

"Interesting, now since, formal introductions are out of the way, let's move onto the main point of business, Yami Himura, you are now my servant. By using my evil piece to "tame" you, I have turned you into my strongest and most powerful servant, my queen".

Yami angrily jumped up "you don't own me, nobody does".

"But I do, I used my evil piece on you, therefore you're mine" to the surprise of Aurora before she could even react, Yami grabbed her by her collar and lifted her head up to his face.

"Your devil genes are coming in nicely"

"Say that again and I will pound you to the ground".

"Say what again? That I own you? I'm sorry but it's the tru-"

Yami quickly tried to kick Aurora in the face only for her to dodge it swiftly, Aurora then swept kicked Yami to the ground only for him to retaliate by lifting his foot directly into her chest. The devil heiress gasped as the kick pushed her back on the bed. Yami tried to punch her in the face only for her to block it and pin Yami back on the ground.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manner" Aurora said, silvery white aura surrounding her.

Before either of the two could react, the door to Yami's room was pushed open and a angry looking girl stepped into the room. "YAMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN-"

The boy who just walked into the room paused, as Yami felt a shiver go down his spine. "Riku?"

Yami's older brother Riku looked at the silver haired girl who was laying on top of her older brother and then at his brother, he repeated this five or six times until something registered in his face. They were both wearing only undergarments. Yami only wearing his boxers while Aurora only had on her bra and panties.

Riku didn't know what to say. In police academy he was taught that when he caught teenagers engaging in sexual acts he was to send them home and tell his parents. He wasn't prepared for when the teenage sexual acts were occurring inside his own home. Only one idea came to Riku's mind, call his older sister and pass this problem onto her.

It was then Yami realized how sugestive the two teens looked, especially with Aurora laying on top of him. Yami quickly pushed her off and began waving his hands quickly "no, please don't, please Riku, I'm begging you, don't call-"

"Tōka!" Riku screamed at the top of his lunges.

"Riku? What's the problem, I was just starting breakfast, you know I have to leave at seven, what's with-" Tōka walked into the room and her eyes widened in shock. There her little brother was, with a beautiful, curvy, silver haired girl, only wearing her bras and panties. "Y-Y-Yami, who is this?"

Yami stood there in shock, waiting for Tōka to pound him into the dirt. To save him the torment of having to explain himself, Aurora stood up with a police smile on her face.

"My name is Aurora Lucifer, I attend the same school as Yami, you must be his older brother and sister, it's nice to meet you" Aurora bowed her head politely.

[SO CUTE!] both Riku and Tōka looked at each other, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"What a complete 180 degree flip" Yami mumbled to himself.

"W-Would you like to have breakfast?" Tōka asked. "I always end up making more than needed so-"

"No, we have to get to school" Yami said, he wasn't going to walk into that black widow's nest and get devoured, it was best to leave.

"I would love to" Aurora said with a bright and polite smile. "It would be nice to have breakfast with the Yami-Chan's siblings, what a perfect way to start out relationship".

[S-START!]

Yami slapped himself on the forehand. He could sense that this day was going to be a living hell.

* * *

Yami tried to eat while ignoring the stares of his brother and sister but it was extremely hard. "Brother, sister, aren't you both going to eat" Yami said, shoving more rice into his mouth before taking a bite out of his grilled fish.

"Something wrong?" Tōka asked, she noticed Aurora was staring at the food strangely so she decided to break the ice.

"Oh it's nothing…" Aurora said using her chopsticks to pick up some of the rice. "It's just...I'm not really used to eating this for breakfast, not to be rude the food tastes amazing" Aurora said.

Yami looked down at his food, there was grilled fish, bowls of rice, lettuce salad, and miso soup, along with a small bowl of blueberry yogurt. "...looks perfectly fine to me...OUCH" after the words came out of Yami's mouth, Tōka delivered a kick to Yami's chin causing him tl

"So Aurora, what are you used to eating for breakfast?" Tōka asked with a bright smile, if you ever come over for breakfast again, maybe I can cook what you like.

"This is never happening again. OUCH" Tōka kicked Yami again before sending him a glare, she then turned back to Aurora with a smile on her face.

"Well…" Aurora put her hand on her chin "in my manor, I typically eat pancakes, scrambled eggs, donuts, oatmeal, and stuff like that".

"Hmm...that seems right, you do look like a foreigner after all, where are you from?" Tōka asked curiously.

"Hell"

"Umm….can you say that again, I didn't quite catch that" Tōka said assuming she heard the girl wrong.

"Oh I said-"

"England. She said England" Yami shouted glaring at Aurora who seemed to smile as she ate more of her food.

Tōka turned towards Riku, who had his head buried down in his food pretending not to pay attention. He wasn't even going to attempt to meddle in this situation. Call him to arrest someone or to give a ticket and he would do it without question, call him to explain why his brother was sitting in his room with a half naked girl and he would avoid the situation all together. That is what made him a good cop but would make him a terrible parent.

Tōka let out a sigh "Yami and Aurora...look"

"And here we go" Yami said with a sigh.

"You're both teenagers, and I'm not opposed to you both...experimenting...God knows I had my fair share of experimentations but I just want to make sure you both are doing it...safely"

"Stop" Yami said with a sigh placing his chopsticks down, "please just stop. We are not having sex" Yami declared bluntly almost causing Riku to spit out his rice at how blunt he was being.

Aurora blushed as she turned her head away from the table, "oh my, she thought we were doing something like that? I'm a virgin, I would never give away my virginity with just one date".

Yami turned to Aurora with a frown, he was slowly beginning to realize that Aurora was a incredible actress.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that" Tōka said quickly waving her hands back and forth. If Aurora came from a religious family, what Tōka just insinuated could be seen as a backhanded insult. "I didn't mean it like that it's just...well...Riku found you both in Yami's room...in just your underwear...what were you both doing?" Tōka asked with a suspicious expression on her face.

Yami and Aurora both looked at each other, not knowing what to say until a innocent-looking smiled covered Aurora's face "Well, Onee-Chan when me and Yami-Chan came home last night we were both wet because of the rain storm that appeared in the west area of Tokyo, so Yami washed both of our clothes and hanged them in his closet to dry. And since you had no spare beds, I decided it would be best for me and Yami-Chan to share the bed. I hope I didn't make you angry Onee-Chan and Onii-Chan".

"SO CUTEEEEE" Tōka had comical hearts in her eyes as she stared at the silver haired girl. 'Yami, you idiot, you better not hurt this girl and you better tie the knot with her'.

"Wow, Yami did all that?" Ruka said, finally entering the conversation as he looked at his younger brother. "I'm genuinely surprised...who knew Yami knew how to use the washer".

"Go to hell" Yami said as the two girls giggled. Yami then turned towards Aurora 'this girl was able to get on Tōka's good side and tell a pretty decent lie. 'This girl is full of shit but she's interesting'.

"Ok, I want to touch a really uncomfortable topic, but I only want to do it if you're both ready" Tōka said putting her chopsticks down and staring at the two teens.

"Sure Onee-Chan"

"Go on"

"If you two ever decided to have sex, will you two promise to do it in a safe way?" Tōka was blushing at having to asked this but it needed to be done. "I won't forbid two horny teens from having sex but you two must promise to do it in a safe wa-"

"AND WE'RE DONE, GOOD BYE I'M GOING TO SCHOOL" Aurora turned to Yami in shock, usually he talked in a loud whisper tone so that outburst was completely out of character for him.

Yami grabbed Aurora's hand and led them both out of the school "Thanks, have a good day, good bye" Yami didn't even reply to Riku as he continued to run out of the door slamming the door behind him.

The Black Lamb had survived another day.

* * *

"You're lucky it's such a cloudy day, first time devil are very sensitive to the sun" Aurora said looking up at the sky. "Wow, you're Onee-San is very nice, I was afraid I would have to hypnotize her".

Yami paused and grabbed Aurora by her shoulders "something wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"Please explain to me, what the hell is going on? Without that devil crap, tell me what the hell is going on" Yami said coldly glaring into Aurora's eyes.

"How am I supposed to explain being a devil to you without using the word devil?" Aurora asked in confusion.

Yami wanted to deck her but decided against it as he pushed her back "don't follow me" Yami said.

"Wait...there's something you need to know about school" Aurora called out.

"I don't care, don't follow me" Yami shouted back.

Aurora watched Yami walk away with a grin on her face "oh well, he'll learn about it when he gets there".

* * *

Yami arrived at Shitori Academy very early than usual, which caused the students to be surprised by his early attendance, typically when he came late he was alone and he was only on time when he was with his friends so this was out of character.

The raven haired boy ignored the stares as he walked into the boy's locker room, he remembered he didn't take a shower this morning due to the chaos so he decided to simply take one in the school locker room. He walked towards his locker and pulled out his school uniform and a bottle of bodywash along with a towel.

Yami began walking towards the locker room, when he realized he could hear camera flashing. "Oh wow, that image is the best"

"No this one is the best"

"Look at her ass"

Yami rolled his eyes recognizing who that voice was and knowing exactly what was going on. He walked in the back of the locker room and there he could see a brown haired boy bending down looking through the vent and taking pictures.

That vent led to the female locker room...so it was obvious what the boy was taking pictures of.

"Eden" Yami said.

"YAH" the boy quickly jumped back, afraid it was a teacher who caught him until he realized who it was and a smile spread across his face. "Oh it's only you".

His name was Eden, his last name was unknown at the school. The only thing people knew about him was that he was a member of classroom 4-C and a high class pervert. This perverted attitude along with his high grades is why he was given the nickname "Perverted Genius".

"Yami Himura I believe" the boy said, his pink eyes staring into Yami's dark red. "How's your day go-ACK"

Yami punched the boy on the top of his head, "fucking idiot". The boy collapsed to the ground of of pure shock "if you want to peep do it when I'm not around". Yami then walked into the shower room and began taking a quick shower.

* * *

Yami arrived in class a few minutes before the bell ring, sensing the curious expressions he was receiving from Bella and Sophia. "You look like you had a good morning" Sophia said sarcastically, patting Yami's head and feeling it was damp from his shower. "Tōka ran you out before you could take a shower?"

"I don't want to talk about this morning" Yami said harshly crossing her arms. Sophia raised an eyebrow curiously, if Yami was refusing to tell her, it must have been something extremely painful, embarrassing, or a mixture of both. She knew Yami would tell her when the time was right if it was something hurting him so she chose not to comment.

Bella on the other hand was still curious "So Yami...how did your date with Carrie Carmolile go?"

["There's just one thing that could make this date better…"

It was then Yami noticed the fangs sprouting from her mouth "will you die for me baby?"

It was then her fangs pierced his neck. "AHHHHHHHH"]

Yami slammed his fist on the desk angrily causing the people in the room to look at him and Bella to jump back in shock. After a few seconds everyone seemed to go back to normal, ignoring his outburst. Yami took a few deep breaths which cause Sophia to get a little worried at what was bothering her oldest friend this much.

"Can we just forget about the date" Yami said, regaining his composure as he took a seat. "Besides we still have something planned for Saturday, we should focus on that. I found a good location in the forest yesterday, right by the lake so we will be completely hidden".

Bella and Sophia both looked at each other, Sophia shrugged her shoulders "I already sold the location to thirteen people and Yata got the equipment ready. We can use our usual DJ this time".

"I thought Kyo was in jail on a drug charge" Yami asked curiously.

"He pulled in a favor and got off with probation" Sophia answered.

"Alright, book him for Saturday" Yami said.

Aurora smiled and pulled out her phone "as you wish" she said cheerily as she began to dial the numbers.

The teacher walked into the classroom and to the confusion of the students of the classroom, he had a bright and cheery smile on his face. "Wow you're in a happy mood" Yami said sarcastically. Yami's classroom teacher disliked him and he disliked the was a mutual dislike.

When the year first started the teacher tried to get Yami to run for student council president, hoping that a newfound sense of responsibility would set him straight, Yami didn't just refuse, he called the teacher a idiot for even considering the idea that Yami would say yes. Ever since that experience, it began a mutual hate field between the two. Most students ignored it, as long as the two didn't do anything too badly that could result in the teacher getting fired or Yami getting expelled they didn't feel the need to bring up their relationship to the headmistress of Shitori Academy.

Besides, most of the teachers didn't even hate Yami for any actual logical reason tied to school. He was late most of the time but when he was here all he did was do his work and talk to his friends. They mostly hated him because of his reputation outside of Kuoh.

"Actually I am very happy today Yami-San because as of right now, you are no longer my student".

Sophia and Bella both stared at the teacher, their mouths almost hitting the floor. "Didn't you try that before and it didn't work? You can't have me kicked out without a reason" Yami said with a sigh.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no" the teacher's bright shit-eating grin was starting to piss Yami off. "I'm not kicking you out of the classroom. I have a transfer request from Mistress Sonia, she's having you transferred to classroom 4-C".

[WHAT?] the whole class practically shouted in shock as they all stared at the teacher surprised by the news.

"To think someone like Yami would be transferred there"

"He's going to be in the same class as Aurora-San? My chances with her are over".

"I mean, his test scores are good but his grades are average. How did he manage to-"

"I'm fighting this" Yami stepped up to the front of the classroom and grabbed the piece of paper from the teacher who still had a grin on his face. If it wasn't for the fact that Yami was fighting to stay in his regular classes he would have decked him in the face.

Yami scanned the piece of paper, the transfer order, signed by the school's headmistress, Sonia Sitri".

The black haired boy didn't even glance at anyone as he marched out of the classroom leaving behind a confused Sophia and Bella. "Now since that's out of the way, let's begin today's lesson".

* * *

Yami marched right out of the building and straight towards the administration building. Most students watched Yami walk past with confused expressions on their face. From the expression on Yami's face it looked like a fight was about to break out.

"Yo Yami" the raven head paused as he turned around to see his best friend walking towards him, he was riding on his skateboard and was holding a energy drink in his hand. He rode towards Yami before stepping off and taking the headphones off his head. "Something wrong? Why are you heading to the administration office?" Yata asked curiously.

Yami held up the paper towards Yata face, allowing the first year to read it "transfer? TO CLASSROOM 4-C?"

"Yeah can you believe it?"

"That's unfair…"

"What?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR" comical tears ran down Yata's eyes. "You bastard...you lucky fucking bastard".

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? Celina Abata is in that class" Yata said, trying to control the tears coming from his eyes.

"So?"

"So? SO? YOU FOOL" Yata tossed the energy drink in his hand at the giant fish mascot belonging to the school. "Do you realize how hot she is? Have you seen her ass? Most guys would pay hundreds just to have her spit on them but you get to be in the same class as her...you lucky motherfucker".

"Calm down" Yami said with a raised eyebrow, he didn't know such a idol attended the school.

"All the girls in that classroom are tens, a man would give anything just to have one of them sit on his face and...you will be in the same class as them all...you lucky motherfuc-"

"YATA" Yami screamed, annoyed by his friend's ranting. "I was just heading to the administration office to get this fixed, I don't want to be in that classroom"

Yata stared at Yami as if he was on drugs "...you're joking right?"

"I want to be in the same class as Sophia and Bella. I also don't want to spend my time playing nice with a bunch of spoiled rich kids". Yami said, "stop looking at me like that".

It was no secret to the school that the classroom of 4-C was filled with a bunch of rich kids. Despite this, most people saw them as "nice nobles", since the classroom wasn't known for bullying or picking on any poor kids, everyone thought they were all pretty good.

Yata stared at Yami "you would be a complete dumbass to enroll out of that classroom".

"Stop thinking with your dick" Yami said in frustration before walking away.

"Celina's ass Yami, don't forget about Celina's ass, take a picture for me".

"Idiot" Yami said shaking his head.

In just a few minutes he arrived at the administration office, seeing a dull looking woman standing behind the receptionist desk he walked over, a cold glare on his face. "I would like to speak to Sonia Sitri where is she?"

"I'm right here" Yami turned around surprised to see a beautiful busty woman with long black hair and violet colored eyes behind a thick pair of red glasses. "Is something the matter? We can go talk in my office".

Yami decided to comply following the woman to her office, both of them took a seat while Yami glared at the woman. "There seems to be some error with this form, you seemed to have transferred me to classroom 4-C" Yami handed her the paper.

The woman grabbed them and read the form "no error, I had you transferred there because you are now Aurora's servant, why? Did Aurora not want you to attend her class?"

"I am not her servant" Yami said angrily, glaring at the woman.

The woman finally understanding the situation, widened her eyes in shock "oh...she hasn't told you yet. Leaving me to handle her dirty work".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami said angrily slamming his hand on her desk. "This is about changing my schedule, you can't do that, we're already halfway into the first semester".

"Actually I can...you know because I'm the headmistress of this academy".

"I'll take this up to the superintendent" Yami threatened.

"In case you didn't notice...not that many adults like you in Tokyo" Sonia said with her arms crossed. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't take kindly to threats" she said. "I'm sorry you don't understand the situation right now, but go to your new class, it will make sense in the end".

Yami didn't know why but he felt a certain compulsion to suddenly do what she said "as you wish" Yami said very uncharastically, he then calmly walked towards the office and began heading towards classroom 4-C.

"Interesting, I almost feel bad for the boy. He has no idea what he walked into".

* * *

Yami didn't understand how or why but he suddenly didn't feel any angry or rage at having been forcibly transferred. For some reason, class 4-C was in a building all of it's own, the far end building that was close to the dormitories, making it farther than all the other buildings used for classes.

Yami finally arrived at the entrance of classroom 4-C and knocked on the door.

"YOU dumbass"

"AHHH" Yami quickly jumped out of the way as a boy came flying through the door, he landed on the wall of the hallway leaving a human sized spider crack.

Yami looked into the room and there he could see Aurora standing there, a pissed off expression on her face. "You dumbass, what the hell were you doing trying to look up my skirt?"

The expression on Aurora's face was completely unnatural to Yami. This morning she was flirtatious and playful but now she had a angry and disgusted glare on her face that almost made him shiver.

Yami then turned to the teacher, a woman with long black hair and dark grey eyes, she gave off a "biker chick" appearance seeing as everything she was wearing was leather, leather pants, leather jacket, and leather gloves.

"Oh, you must be the new student in the classroom" the teacher said, completely indifferent to the fact that one student just punched another through the wall. "Class, we have a new student please welcome-"

"Oh, it's my new queen, Yami Himura" Aurora said with a cheery expression clapping her hands together.

"NO WAY!"

Yami turned towards the boy who had just been punched into a wall, he came back into the classroom a shocked expression on his face.

Yami let out a sigh "who else would I expect but Eden" the boy who Aurora just accused of looking up her skirt was none other than Eden, the most perverted boy in Shitori Academy, now Yami had no doubt that he was doing the unthinkable.

"So Aurora, mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" everyone in the classroom seemed to turn to Yami with wide eyed expressions. Even in this classroom he was well known but nobody thought he would be so bold as to talk to his devil master like that, even if it was someone like Aurora. "Why the hell was my classroom changed? Why did the headmistress call me your servant? What are you doing?"

"Hahaha, that's just what I would expect from you"

"Shut it Celina" Aurora said angrily, Yami then turned towards the girl, and she lived up to the picture Yata had given him.

Long beautiful black hair and purple eyes. Even wearing something as plain as the Shitori Academy uniform she was able to show off her beautiful figure. She had large breasts and was the same height as Yami. She was like a supermodel, Yami even dared to say, she was more beautiful than Aurora.

"Only you would allow your servant walk to school without explaining the situation to him. What else would I expect from a Lucifer-Feline".

Aurora quickly reached in her desk and pulled out a Ak-47. "Holy shit, what the hell Aurora" Yami said in complete shock.

"You wanna go bitch?" Aurora asked angrily, pointing the gun at Celina.

Yami looked around the classroom nervously expecting someone to react but everyone looked like this was business as usual. Yami then noticed something even more strange. The black and crimson red aura that surrounded Celina.

"If you wanna go bitch let's go".

"ENOUGH" Yami shouted, stepping in between the two girls. "Listen, I had a long day and I don't feel like dealing with this".

"So Aurora, you're going to fight with your queen by your side huh? Judai, come handle the Lucifer-Feline's queen".

The whole room went quiet as everyone seem to be waiting for someone to respond. "Judai?" Celina called again.

Everyone turned towards the floor in the back of the room to see a brown haired boy sleeping peacefully on the ground. "Judai...Earth to J-UDAI! JUDAI WAKE UP NOW!"

"Huh? What?" the boy jumped up in shock and confusion, realizing all eyes were on him. "What's going on Celina-Sama?"

"You see that raven haired boy with the bad attitude? Fight him" Celina commanded.

"You see that half asleep boy with the dumb confused look on his face? Kill him Yami. Your king commands it" Aurora said aggressively.

Yami turned towards Aurora a glare on his face "I'm not going to fight some random dude for no reason".

"Really? Aww thanks man, I'm not going to fight you either" the boy said, looking at Yami a bright smile on his face, he had green emerald eyes. "Besides Aurora, why do you want me to fight him anyways? What did he do to you?"

"That's Aurora's new queen" Celina said with her arms crossed.

"Really? Aurora-Chan finally managed to get a new queen, congratulations".

"Don't congratulate her dumbass, now she's going to be our rival in the Rating Games".

"...oh yeah…"

"Come on, get on with the fighting" some student yelled out, Yami turned to the student with a hostile glare, despite being a young devil the boy calmed down.

"So now, mind explaining to me what's going on?" Yami asked angrily.

"Go on Aurora, tell your queen what's going on" Celina said.

"I already told him twice, you're a devil Yami, and this class hosts supernatural creatures" Aurora said.

"I don't believe that bullshit you might be a-"

Yami paused as his mouth opened up in complete shock and disbelief. Midnight-black, bat-like wings that were as real as the hair on Aurora's head. The wings were similar to that of a bat.

No...not a bat...devil.

"Fufufu, what a beautiful way to commemorate the event" Celina said, suddenly black bat wings sprouted from her back. Then Judai's. Yami turned towards the classroom, expecting them to look shock but nobody looked surprised, instead Yami noticed all the students going through their individual "transformations".

Suddenly fangs sprouted from one boy. Black feathery wings from Eden and two other students, white angel wings, suddenly some green gauntlet formed on a boy's arm, dragon wings on a girl's back and suddenly another student's eyes changed colors. Yami watched in sudden disbelief as all the students began to go through individual transformations. Yami turned towards the teacher seeing black wings also appearing from her black, three pair.

Yami then felt a sensation in his back, it wasn't painful but instead it felt pleasurable but abnormal. Yami turned towards his back, having an idea of what to expect and he was right. A pair of pitch black devils wings.

There was no denying it...he was a devil now.

"Fufufu, I told you Yami, you're a devil now".

"What the fuck, what the fuck" Yami whispered to himself coldly as he leaned on the desk next to him. He started to feel lightheaded. The world he knew was a lie. Yami moved the hair from his face allowing him to look Aurora in the eyes again.

"Are...you ok?" Aurora asked, a confused expression on her face.

"This is how all first timers act" Judai said waving his hand casually. "I remember my first time I acted the same way".

"That was very suggestive" Celina said, giggling at her queen's joke.

Yami could feel it...his life was about to change. He was a devil now.

* * *

"Don't wait up for me after school, busy"

-Yami

Sophia looked at the text she had received from Yami, a annoyed expression on her face. "It's so unfair" she said placing her phone back in her purse.

"You're mad because Yami's going to become friends with members of 4-C and forget about us?" Bella asked with a confused expression on her face.

"No" Sophia said, turning to Bella with a confused expression. "Yami would never do that. I'm mad because he gets to be in classroom 4-C with all the popular kids, while we're stuck with that old bat. I hear even the teacher is beautiful".

Speaking of bats, the girl with blonde hair in two drills and orange-pink eyes walked through the front door of the campus. Bella tapped on Sophia's arm prompting the other girl to turn in that direction. "Jesus Christ, what happened to her?" Sophia asked.

To the surprise of the two girls, her face was puffy and red like she had been crying all day, and she had bruises on her fists like she has been in a fight or better yet punched a wall. "Do you think something happened between her in Yami?" Bella asked.

Carrie turned towards Sophia and Bella causing the two girls to almost jump out of their skulls. The girl then stomped towards the two girls. "Where is Yami?" she said, from the way she looked Sophia didn't want to answer, she looked like she would attack him.

"Why do you want to know?" Sophia asked, it was then she noticed that it wasn't just her fists but she was also covered in dirt. "And what happened to you?"

"FORGET IT" Carrie's outburst caused Bella to jump back while Sophia just stared at the blonde haired girl. The two girls then watched her leave out of the school.

"...do you think we should tell Yami about this?"

"...no...I think we should follow her…" Sophia said. She felt the urge to find out her secret, she was hiding something, Sophia was sure of it. "Come on" Sophia pulled Bella's hand causing the girl to gasp nervously.

"But what if we get-"

"No time for that" Sophia said "just follow me".

* * *

The first thing Yami did when he was dragged into a empty classroom by Aurora and Sonia Sitri, the headmistress of Shitori Academy was scan his surroundings for anything suspicious or frightening.

He was surprised by all the fighting that occurred in classroom 4-C today. He witnessed a dragon girl and a succubus attack each other, a devil, who Aurora explained was another high class devil like her and Celina get into a fight with a fallen angel, and he saw even a "hero descendant" attack something Aurora referred to as a "ghoul".

Yami was extremely surprised that this class was seen as one of the greatest classrooms in Shitori Academy, even his class didn't have this much fighting on a daily basis.

Yami was surprised by the classroom he was dragged into, it looked like the mixture between a storage classroom and a club classroom. There was a big long brown table in the middle of the classroom, a couple of laptops, two giant bookcases filled with books, you would need a ladder just to reach the top shelf. There was a small refrigerator, a desk with multiple cabinets. And last, in the back of the classroom there were stacked desks and chairs.

"Well there you have it" Sonia Sitri said as if presenting the room to the two 2nd year students. "As promised, once you get your first servant, I would allow you to use this room until the end of the months. You can keep it but if and only if you manage to acquire two more servants before the end of the months" Yami didn't know why but he still felt weird around Sonia. It was like...all his anger towards her for transferring him out just disappeared. He was still annoyed by being switched out but he felt no need to act on it and just accepted it.

"Thank you Sonia-Chan" Aurora said with a bright smile.

"If you need anything, I will be back at the administration office, have fun" the headmistress of Shitori Academy then walked away leaving the two teens alone.

"I bet you have a lot of questions right now" Aurora said with a smile.

"Wow, you must be a genius or something" Yami said sarcastically causing Aurora to glare at Yami.

"As your devil master, you will not treat me with such disrespect" Aurora said angrily.

"Go to hell."

"SHUT UP"

"I wonder how you made it past kindergarten with that one. That's not even a complete sentence".

"Fuck off".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "hey, can you guys keep it down, me and Celina-Chan are trying to work over here. We have to elect more student council members so we have to start looking over students records and-".

[Shut up Judai] the two teens said through the door in annoyance.

"...ok…" the two then heard the boy walk away.

Aurora then let out a sigh "ok, so I'll start at the beginning".

"How did you turn me into a devil?"

The second the words came out of Yami's mouth Aurora paused with a confused expression on her face. "You mean, you don't remember?"

"Don't remember what? I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is this morning I found you sleeping in my bed and ever since then I have been having abnormal flashes from reality. And what happened to Carrie? We were on a date yesterday, I don't even remember the date we went on".

Aurora's eyes then widened finally realizing what this was all about, it would explain Yami's lack of remembering, Yami's lack of awareness to what he had become...he had forgotten their promises. "Memory glitch".

"What?" Yami said, staring into the dark blue eyes of the devil across from him.

"It all makes sense. Why you can't remember anything. It's called memory glitch, it's a rare evil pieces error where the person temporarily loses new memories. It's also known as evil pieces, anterograde amnesia". Aurora said.

Yami stared at the girl in confusion "so you're telling me, I have brain damage".

"Hold out your hand" Aurora said. Yami looked down at her soft hand, he then turned back to Aurora suspiciously. "As your devil master I co-"

"Shut it" Yami said in annoyance grabbing her right hand with his left hand.

"Close your eyes, this is going to hurt a little" Aurora commanded. Yami begrudgingly replied, wanting to find out if he really had amnesia.

"Focus on your date last night" Aurora said.

Yami focused, he focused on Carrie, focused on the movie they saw, focused on the forest they walked into, right by the lack and then...nothingness...it was like after that experience, the rest of the night was nothing but a thick black fog to him.

"The forest…" Yami repeated. "...Carrie...the forest…"

Yami then felt a hand placed on his back [memory eclipse].

"Will you die for me" suddenly the memories came rushing back to Yami. The fangs that came from Carrie's mouth, her biting him, him running, her catching him, he tried to shoot her with his revolver, the bullets didn't affect her. She then started to drink his blood and speak about running him into a vampire. Aurora showed up, she used that chess piece...she changed him into a devil.

The memories all flooded into Yami's head. "WHAT THE FUCK" Yami jumped out of his chair letting Aurora's hand go. He turned around to see a grinning Celina Abaddon standing behind him, a cutesy smile on her face.

Aurora finally realizing the girl had snuck into the room glared at her angrily "Celina what do you want?"

"I came here to help your servant regain his memories, it was my spell "memory eclipse" that recovered them. If someone as untrained as you attempted to use the spell you would've probably put him in a coma".

Yami was staring at the ground as he felt his hands begin to shake. What happened to him was terrible, "so I really did die?"

"It would seem so Yami" Celina said. "And now you're the queen to this Lucifer-Feline, I'm so sorry"

"SCREW YOU" Aurora said angrily.

"Great, now since that's settled can you both keep it down. Aurora, hurry up and explain the evil piece system to him so we can get on with our lives. I have to work on the student council so shut up". Celina then stepped out of the door, returning back to the student council room, right next door to the room Aurora and Yami were sitting in.

Yami then turned to Aurora, a cold expression on his face, he wasn't angry...he didn't know how to feel.

"So how did you turn me into a devil? Did you use some sort of devil ritual? A spell? Some kind of devil technology?"

"A little mixture of all three" a silver magic sigil appeared on Aurora's hand and when it disappeared, a silver glowing chess piece was in her hand. "This is called a evil piece, it was developed by one of the old Maous, it allows high class devils to reincarnate other beings into devils. It was invented during the Great War to replenish our population".

"Great War?" Yami questioned.

Aurora let out a sigh, there was so much she needed to explain to Yami but sadly they didn't have enough time. Aurora looked down at her cell phone, the slight buzzing removing some of the tension from the room.

Aurora picked up her phone "hello?" she said.

"Aurora, meet me at the old power plant in westeros. Three stray fallen angel have been found hiding in our territory".

Yami couldn't recognize the voice but judging by the sound, it was probably a man due to the masculine voice. Aurora hung up the phone and turned towards Yami, "come on" Aurora commanded.

"Stray fallen angel?" Yami asked.

"Just come on, I will explain it all later. Trust me, this will all make sense in the end" Aurora said casually walking out of the room.

Yami glared at her angrily, he hated being bossed around but he needed to know what he hell was going on so he decided to follow her out the room.

* * *

"Sophia tell me again, what we're doing here"

"How many times do I have to tell you Bella? We're going to keep an eye on that dumbass harpy to find out what she wants with Yami".

"...And by harpy you mean Carrie Carmolile right?"

"Duh. Who else would I be talking about, right now Bella? Use common sense please. We're going to follow her until I find what I'm looking for".

Bella looked up at Sophia. She didn't understand why Sophia was doing this. They didn't understand what occurred between Carrie and Yami and Bella was curious but stalking wasn't a good thing to do.

The two girls were sitting inside a small booth at a local diner and across from their booth was none other than Carrie Carmolile, the girl who asked Yami out and had been on a date with. "Sophia, do you even know what we're looking for exactly?"

This caused Sophia to paused, unable to come up with a rational answer. "I just have a feeling in my gut that something is wrong here. From how Yami was acting and how she was acting after school today. Something is seriously wrong" Sophia said.

"But Sophia this is wro-"

"Just stop talking and eat your ice cream" Sophia said quickly as she continued to stare across the booth at Carrie.

Bella got silent and looked down at the ice cream sundae Sophia had bought her. She didn't want the girl to be angry at her so she sat there silently and continued to eat. "She's not even eating. Is she waiting for someone?"

Sophia's question was answered in the form of a bell ringing as the front door to the diner was opened. A boy with long purple hair walked into the room, his right eye covered by his purple hair bang but the eye Sophia could see was purple in color. He was dressed very plainly wearing only jeans, high top blue shoes, and a purple and white T-shirt.

Sophia watched as the boy walked over to Carrie's booth and took a seat, Carrie grinned when the boy sat down. "Is she on a date?" Sophia questioned.

"Damn it" Sophia whispered.

"What?" Bella asked, looking up from her ice cream.

"I can't hear what they're saying, we have to move closer" Sophia said standing up. "Pick up your ice cream, we're switching tables".

Bella stared at Sophia, this was ridiculous. But she complied, the two slowly moved over to Carrie and the mysterious boy's booth. After taking a seat, the two then began to pay attention to what she was saying.

"So you're angry because Aurora stole something from you?"

"Not something, someone. I was going to make him my own" Carrie said.

Sophia's eyes widened in shock coming up with a conclusion in her head. 'So Yami is in love with Aurora now…'

"I want you to punish her" Carrie said.

'Psychotic clingy girl? She wants this boy to hurt Aurora?' Sophia was incredibly confused. The boy she was talking to might've looked gothic with the bangs his right eye but he was short and skinny...what could he do to Aurora?

"As you wish. And you're going to handle the flies?" he asked with a grin.

Sophia stared at Bella in confusion. Not able to understand what the two were talking about at this point.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already. And in case you don't know. Aurora and Ex's queen are about to kill those three stray fallen angels" Carrie said with a grin.

The boy shrugged his shoulders "They betrayed our boss, he doesn't care what Ex does to them. We'll I'm gone" the boy said with a sigh. "This spell you gave me only lasts thirty minutes then the devils will be able to tell where I am. I have to run, see yah" the boy waved his hand and then stood up and began leaving.

Sophia and Bella were utterly confused. Stray fallen angels? Isn't that a double negative? Spells? Devils? Flies? "What weirdos" Sophia said. Bella was completely spooked, coming from a religious family, this topic was kind of creepy.

"Do you think they're devil worshippers?" Bella asked.

Sophia let out a sigh, as she watched Carrie leave. "Or maybe some dumb cosplayers or real life larpers?" Sophia said. "This was a waste of time, let's go back to my place" Sophia said.

The two girls then got up and left the diner. "Hey Bella? Would you like to-"

Sophia was cut off by a hand grabbing her neck. Bella let out a scream but she was cut off by a hand then grabbing her neck. The two girls looked forward in shock only to see the blonde girl, named Carrie holding them up.

The two looked around but there was nobody in sight, it was raining and getting dark. There was nobody around to save them. The two stared into her orange-pink eyes, trying their hardest to escape her death grip.

"How...are you so strong?" Sophia said choking on her words.

Suddenly Carrie opened her mouth allowing the two to see fangs. Vampire fangs. Four sharp knife like teeths replacing her normal human canines.

"Did you two humans honestly think I wouldn't catch you. For the sake of Yami I won't murder you both but if you think you're escaping unharmed, you have another thing coming".

"AHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Yami let out a sigh as he held up the umbrella. Protecting himself and Aurora from rain, but mostly protecting Aurora who started acting fussy anytime a single drop of rain fell on her head.

"What a royal brat" Yami said out loud.

"Shut up. Just make sure, you don't allow the rain to touch my hair" Aurora said.

"So mind explaining to me what's going on, the suspense is killing me" Yami said coldly.

Aurora couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so she decided to simply comply, besides, they were approaching the destination anyways, the old power plant on the outskirt of their Tokyo area.

"We call them strays. There are three different types of strays: stray devils, those who abandon their master to pursue their own selfish desires. Stray fallen angels, those who abandon the Grigori or their fallen angels leader in order to bring about chaos and destruction. And last there are those we refer to as "glitches".

"Glitches?" Yami stared at Aurora in confusion.

"Glitches...are angels who manage to abandon Heaven but don't become fallen angels. They are angels who can "hack" heaven's system and pursue evil desires without fear of consequences. With no rules or regulations they are an uncontrollable force to be recon with. Mostly to become a glitch you have to use a loophole in heaven system but there are occasions where one is born a natural glitch. Due to the death of the Seraph Gabriel, glitches are common occurring problems due to the current problems in Heaven's system".

"So angels are real?"

"Correct. You know Eden? That perverted and dirty piece of shit? He's a fallen angel along with a couple of other students in our class" Aurora said.

"...And what about that girl with the white bird wings?"

"If you're referring to Hope, she is a angel, the only angel in our class who hasn't fallen because she is still devoted to heaven" Aurora explained. "But back to the main topic, strays and glitches are no joke. They are very powerful and dangerous. Because of this, we have a KOS law for them".

"KOS?"

"Kill on sight" Aurora said.

"Ok..."

"We're here"

Yami stopped walking and looked up at the old power plant. The paint of the building was chipping but it was a gigantic building, the windows at the top were broken. The only way someone could get in besides flying was to walk through the front entrance. To Yami's surprise there was still electricity running through the building judging by how the lights were still turned on and he could hear moving electricity inside.

"Aurora...so this must be your new queen?"

Yami glared forward, annoyed by being referred to as a queen. He looked forward to see a tall woman, wearing only a gray skirt with a black belt, black leather boots, a black bra, and a short black jacket. She also wore a black hat on her head. In her hands was a giant great sword and on her waist was a whip. And standing next to her was a lion. The lion glared at Yami with it's gold colored eyes before walking forward and sniffing him.

"He's handsome, I give you that"

"Who are you?" Yami asked coldly glaring at the woman in front of him.

She seemed to ignore his glare, a wide grin creeping on her face, "the name's Arina Vapula, queen of Ex Gremory IV. May I have your name?"

"Yami Himura" he replied crossing his arms.

"How dark" Arina said. She then turned towards Aurora, "the three fallen angels are inside. I was attacked by one of them and I managed to take its wing, the stray wasn't very bright so it ran back revealing the location of it's hideout. I wanted to fight them alone but Ex Gremory thought this would be a good training exercise for your new servant. Anna is using a disabling spell to prevent them from teleporting away. The three of us versus three low class fallen angels shouldn't be a problem" Arina explained.

"Alright, let's go inside" Aurora said. "Yami come on".

Arina stepped towards the door but Yami walked in front of her. "Allow me" Yami then brought his fist up and punched the door open. The door didn't fly off it's hinges or anything but it allowed the three to walk inside and made a loud noise.

"Such a gentleman" Arina said with a smile. The three walked in only for Yami to almost gag.

"It smells like blood in here" Yami said pinching his nose to avoid the smell.

"For some reason, strays love the taste of human flesh" Aurora said.

Yami turned towards the girl in disgust.

Arina held up her greatsword "STRAY FALLEN ANGELS. YOU HAVE ABANDONED THE GRIGORI TO PURSUE YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES. COME OUT NOW. IF YOU SURRENDER, WE WILL RETURN YOU TO THE FALLEN ANGEL FACTION TO FACE PUNISHMENT WITH THEM BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO FIGHT WE WILL SHOW NO MERCY".

Arina couldn't have been any louder so the three waited. Ten seconds passed...twenty seconds passed...they waited almost an entire minute but there was no sound from this place. "Are you sure they didn't have a secret escape plan?" Aurora asked.

"DIE SHITTY DEVILS"

"MOVE" Arina quickly tackled Aurora and Yami to the ground. The two teens looked back to where they were just standing. Multiple glowing spears were shooting out of the ground.

"They were planning a sneak attack" Aurora rationalized.

Yami looked at the spears in shock. They weren't normal weapons, they were made out of glowing light, blue, red, pink, purple, and even yellow. These were not nromal weapons. Yami figured that out quickly.

Arina then got up allowing the two teenagers to stand again. "They're called light spears. Angels have the ability to create them with their own power and when a angel becomes a fallen angel they kept their power of light" Arina explained.

"I'm going to make them pay" Aurora said angrily standing up. "COME OUT YOU dumbassES! STOP FIGHTING LIKE COWARDS AND COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU! YOU PIECES OF SHIT!".

"Hehehe, shitty devil is angry".

"Up there" Yami said, he pointed to the top balcony inside the power plant and there you could see three fallen angels. All with smug grins on their faces.

They looked like they had undergone some type of transformation. Their skin was gray, their eyes were all glowing a single color, and they had sharp teeth and pointy ears. "This is what happens to fallen angels when they consume human flesh" Aurora said. "Here" Aurora handed Yami a sword.

It was a light blue and white one-handed rapier sword with a blue gem on the hand guard. "Do you know how to use it?" Aurora asked.

"I took some basic kendo lessons when i was ten" Yami said looking at the sword. "I'm more of a street fighter".

"Since you're a new born, your fists will be pretty useless in this fight" Aurora said causing Yami to glare at her. "I'm lending you my sword so you can fight the wounded fallen angel with only one wing.

Yami turned back to the balcony looking at the fallen angel, a girl who possessed only one wing. She had a pissed off look on her face as she glared at the three devils.

"DIE" one of the fallen lunged at Arina. She quickly used her sword to defend against the light spear.

"Elina, that boy over there is a newborn devil, even someone as damaged as you should be able to handle him".

"Yes...Yuke".

The fallen angel grinned "good. Well let the game begin".

"Shut it" Aurora shot a blast of silvery-white flames at the fallen angel who merely flew out of the way.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to put a end to me shitty little devil" he said with a maniacal laugh as he lunged at Aurora.

Yami watched as the two began engaging in combat, Aurora using her flames while the stray fallen angel used his light spears to defend himself.

"So you're going to be my opponent" Yami turned back around towards the fallen angel girl.

'Why does she look so familiar?' Yami thought to himself. "If you surrender, I won't have to kill you. You're already damaged" Yami had never taken anyone's life before. Of course he tried to kill Carrie but that was in a fit of rage when she was attacking him. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to kill her if it wasn't in the heat of the moment.

"Don't patronize me Yami" the girl said with a smile.

"How do you know my na-ahh" Yami quickly brought the sword up to defend against the light spear in the girl's hand. It was a mixture of pink and bright yellow. Yami then began to engage in a sword fight, mostly being forced on the defensive.

Yami didn't know if it was because of experience or talent but she was obviously better than him. The girl then went for a downward vertical strike. Yami moved out of the way causing the light sphere to hit the ground causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Yami then swung the sword in his hand horizontally to cut across her stomach.

"You fool" suddenly a sphere of light appeared in the girl's other hand and she used it to stab Yami in the shoulder.

"Damn it" Yami muttered as he went falling back, dropping the sword Aurora gave him.

"YAMI" Aurora cried out.

"You should worry about yourself little girl" the fallen angel said with a laugh as he attempted to stab Aurora. She calmly jumped back causing the light sphere to miss.

"This burns" Yami said angrily forcing himself to stand up. The stray fallen then charged Yami only for him to roll out of the way. He picked up his sword and cut across the girl's back.

[Divide]

"What the hell was that?" Yami questioned. He didn't know why but he felt his sword say something as a glowing white aura suddenly surrounded the blade.

Yami watched as the fallen angel girl gasped in shock and fell to the ground. Yami pointed the sword at the girl "stop this" he said.

The fallen angel girl ignored Yami and charged him with a light sphere in her hands.

[Lucifer-Dragon Flames] suddenly silver and white flames shot from a magic sigil in Aurora's hand and shot the girl straight in the face. "AHH! IT BURNS BUT IT'S COLD!"

"It's called the devil dragon flames of Lucifer. Passed down from Lord Vali, these flames are special because unlike normal flames they aren't hot they are actually cold, so cold it burns, my flames are capable of giving someone 3rd degree cold burns" Aurora explained.

Yami turned around and saw that Aurora and Arina had already finished eliminating their stray fallen angel. Yami turned back towards the girl and his eyes widened in shock, the glow in her eyes had disappeared, her pointy ears and sharp teeth were also gone.

Yami eyes widened in shock, with her "mutation" gone Yami was now able to recognize who she was. She was a girl in his old class, and member of the basketball club. "As punishment for trying to kill my servant and for abandoning the grigori and eating human bodies. The only punishment left for you is death".

[STARRY HELL BRINGER] suddenly a star shaped blast of silvery-white energy began to form around Aurora.

"NOW PAY FOR YOUR WRONGDOING" Aurora then launched the attack at the stray.

"AHHHHHHHH"

Yami watched as the girl he had once known as a student his class freeze to death. Her scream of pain, echoed in Yami's ear until the light died down. What was left was a frozen blue body. Yami stepped towards the body and touched the girl only for her body to dissolve into blue dust.

"She's...dead…"

"Yep" Arina said dusting off her hands with a sigh "what a waste. I honestly don't understand why fallen angels of all creatures become strays. Wanting to restart the great war? Why? Isn't it more entertaining to watch races beat each other to death in a Rating Game than watch them die on a battlefield? Pathetic."

"So what is this Great War everyone keeps speaking of? I want to know? When Aurora spoke of a Great War she said two which means there was more than one right? Can you tell me what it is now?" Yami turned towards the two causing them both to stare at each other.

"Aurora...you haven't told him yet?" Arina asked.

"I was hoping Ex-Chan would do it for me" Aurora countered. "Speaking about it always leaves a bad taste in my mouth so I want him to do it. Where is he? I want to bring Yami to meet him".

Yami didn't know what or in this case who an "Ex" was so he decided to just listen and see what happens.

"He is busy today"

"But...but...with what?" Aurora asked almost like a child angry she didn't get her way.

"There was a couple of "glitches" that also broke into our territory. Because a lot of young devils and demons have left for the Arcade week,, we're kind of low on young devils and demons to handle these situations so Ex has to take it upon himself to handle this".

Aurora let out a sigh, "fine, since we have everything cleared up here, I guess you can go home Yami".

Yami stared at Aurora angrily, she had given him more questions that she had answered today. "Tomorrow night, Ex should be at his club so you can ask him then" Arina said, sensing the impending fight.

"You're so cute when you're angry" Aurora said.

If it wasn't for the fact that Yami was tired, bored, and too annoyed to care he would've retaliated. But having to fight and kill one of your former classmates, learning that you were a devil took a lot of energy out of a person.

Yami tossed the sword Aurora had allowed him to borrow at her feet. Yami then began walking away leaving the two girls behind.

* * *

"Hey dude, you seriously need to come over my house. They added a new upgrade to Swords Art online. You know. The game those kids got trapped in three years ago? They fixed the patch, you seriously need to get over here and check this shit out".

Yami let out a sigh as he listened to Yata speak on his phone. In his hand he had some groceries he picked up from the market. It was almost nine. He knew Tōka would be pissed if he came home any later.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few" Yami said putting his phone away. He didn't particularly care at the moment about Toka's feelings.

"I'll be over in a minute, I have some snacks" Yami said with a sigh. Yami then hunged up the phone and began to walking.

*FLASH*

Yami didn't know why but he dropped the two bags in his hand. "What was that?" he suddenly felt an intense headache as he grabbed his head in pain. "This doesn't make any sense…".

"To think I would find a creature like you lurking in my master's district. What an unfortunate incident. ".

'W-what is this? I can't stop shaking' Yami looked at his hands, they were both shaking. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

Every sense in his body was screaming for him to run.

Yami looked forward to see a grinning spiky haired boy with blue hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, black leather pants, silver boots, and a purple and black jacket.

He looked like a bounty hunter.

Yami didn't know what he was, all he knew was that he needed to be as far away from him.

"For a creature as stupid as you to come wandering into my territory, you must be a stray devil, yes a stray. I can't sense any abnormal energy off you but it doesn't matter".

"I'm not a stray devil" Yami said back "I was reincarnated by Aurora Lucifer".

The boy stared at Yami angrily "oh...so that silver haired bitch finally got herself a servant" suddenly a crystal blue sigil appeared in his hands, the sigil then began to take form in a ice spear. "Doesn't matter, you're trespassing newborn".

The boy then tossed his spear of ice at Yami, Yami using his new devil reflexes jumped out of the way. The spear exploded where Yami was just standing pushing him back.

Before Yami could react the boy was right in front of his face. "ACK" Yami went flying into a streetlight hitting the metal bar with a thud and falling to the ground.

"You're in the demiGod territory. It's past curfew so the only logical conclusion I could draw is that you're a stray devil right?"

"I don't know you. I don't want any trouble" Yami said recovering from the attack,

"WELL YOU GOT TROUBLE dumbass"

Yami barely managed to block the kick that came towards him. Thanks to his years of street fighting he knew had to fight but he was unprepared to fight this creature.

So Yami did the only thing he could think of.

He started to run.

"NOW WHERE DOES THIS DEVIL DUMBASS THINK HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS" Yami ran down a allyway and jumped over a fence. He couldn't afford to give this creature the chance to track him.

Yami turned checked every angle, his heart was beating and he had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"YOO HOO! DUMBASS!"

"AHHH" Yami doubled over as he felt a punch land on his stomach, he felt blood coughing from his mouth as he groaned in pain.

"YAHOO" the boy then kicked Yami in the chin causing him to fly into the air. Yami then landed back to the ground with a thud, causing more blood to fly out of his mouth.

"If it's not obvious by now dumb ass the point is there's no escape" Yami stood up, feeling a pain in his right leg as if it was twisted. Yami turned towards his hunter, he was grinning with a blue ball of energy forming in his left hand. .

"I'm going to die again…"

"Now devil, do me a favor" the boy reeled back his hand, the blue ball of energy forming into a ring.

"...shit...I was brought back to life as a devil for this?"

"NOW DIE DEVIL SCUM"

"Shit!" Yami said as he lifted his hands to protect himself. "aaah"

*Shing!*

"Huh...?"suddenly gold energy began forming around Yami. All the energy then went into his hands. When the energy died down what was left was a gold shield that resembled a fiery blaze.

Yami's devil wings jetted from his back as the blue energy blast collided with his shield. When the boy looked into Yami's eyes, he shook in fear.

"Holy shit is that a sacred gear? No way, to think someone as pathetic as Aurora managed to get a sacred gear user as a servant".

[BOOST!]

"A boosting sacred gear?".

Yami's mind was elsewhere, lost in the blood-lust of getting revenge on the one who tried to kill him. "AHHH" he screamed as he charged the boy.

Before the boy could even react Yami punched him in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of the boy. The boy went flying back into a building, leaving a decent sized crater.

"SCREW THIS" suddenly the boy flew into the air, a nervous expression on his face. "Fuck this shit, someone else can handle a sacred gear user, I'm not playing games with a god slayer, I have better things to do than waste my life on this".

The boy then flew away leaving Yami alone with himself.

Yami then collapsed on the ground.

Yami had activated his own sacred gear.

A shield.


	3. Life 2 Dreams and Royale

Hello Readers, first I would like to thank you for all the support you have given me thus far. I really appreciate it. And secondly, I would like to give a shout out to both TheNikYogaNaught and Houki Minami for being a huge help in aiding in the writing of this chapter. I recommend you check out both their works, and Shirou Fujimura, a writer on this site whose stories I also love.

Now without further adieu, onto the chapter.

* * *

 **Life 2 Dreams and Royale**

This red color that stained the sky. This dark world.

"Where am I?" Yami opened his eyes and scanned the world around him. The last thing he remembered was using his shield to forcing the creature who attacked him to retreat. "I'm sick of waking up in completely different places" Yami muttered to himself angrily.

Little did Yami know, what he stumbled into would be seen as a gift rather than a curse to most devils.

"My name is Vali Lucifer."

"What?"

"No."

Yami turned around, there he saw a brown haired boy with light brown eyes, and he was wearing some kind of school uniform, black pants, red shirt, and black blazer with white accents. Standing next to him was a beautiful girl with long crimson red hair and blue-green eyes with a very curvy figure also wearing a school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with black lines running downward and a frilly black and magenta skirt. There were other people there:

A beautiful and tall girl with long black hair wearing a yellow ribbon around her hair.

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing the same school uniform as the girl with the long crimson red hair.

A platinum blonde haired boy that resembled a girl wearing a female school uniform. Yami didn't know how but he could just feel it.

A girl with shoulder length blue hair with a green fringe wearing the same female school uniform.

A short and petite girl with white hair wearing the school uniform.

A boy with blonde hair wearing the same school uniform as the brown haired boy.

It was like they were all apart of some club or at the very least attended the same school. There was many more figures there, including a blonde haired man who had a halo on his head and another man with long crimson hair wearing royal type armor who resembled the girl with crimson red hair, Yami assumed they were siblings.

"Where the hell am I?" Yami asked himself as he looked at this group of people. They all had varying looks from worried to shocked on their faces and they were staring at the sky. Yami followed their gaze and his eyes became full of fear. In the sky was a monster, covered in white and blue armor. It had two giant blue wings.

"Half human, half devil… There's no way we could have known this" The crimson red haired man said.

Yami turned towards the man in the sky with blonde and brown hair who had six crow-like, black wings jetting out of his back, and an arrogant smile on his face. "While you have the blood of a real devil king, since you are also a human you just happened to be possessed by the vanishing dragon."

"Vanishing Dragon?" Yami repeated in his head.

"So basically your very existence is a joke." the man said.

"I would go with gift personally," Suddenly six black devil wings jetted from the white and blue armored man's back "But to each their own."

Yami didn't understand this situation, but he could tell that individual was something powerful.

"Dear God" The man with the halo said.

"Look at his wings." the blonde girl said.

Everyone Yami could see were intimidated of this person.

"I have a feeling this white dragon emperor will be the strongest the world has ever known."

White Dragon Emperor.

"What if I killed your parents Issei Hyoudou?" Yami looked up at the sky, realizing the white armored man was talking to the brown haired boy "If I killed your parents would that make you a better opponent?"

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]**

"Shit." Yami almost went flying back as he witnessed the brown haired boy's power explode as he was covered in a dark red armor. His energy level was off the chart, to the point where a newborn devil like Yami could even sense his energy.

"Issei, be careful." the crimson red haired said to the boy.

"Oh, so it seems you want a fight" Yami watched as the white armored man in the sky increased his power as he was covered with a white aura.

The two then ran at each other like speeding bullets, their clash was so powerful that it sent Yami flying back into a boulder. Blood flew out of his mouth. "I-is there power so strong that merely clashing into each other harms me?"

It was then Yami noticed it, the black sheep coming towards him. "If you ever need my power then call me".

"Did that sheep just talk to me?"

* * *

Yami opened his eyes in shock. "What is going on?" he asked himself in a drowsy tone. The last thing he remembered was collapsing in the middle of the street before and then, darkness. The had some weird dream about something called a "Vanishing Dragon" and then some random black sheep.

Yami tried to raise his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes only to realize he couldn't move his hands. He jerked up expecting it to be due to some type of handcuffs only for his body to fall back down on the bed. He then began to reconsider the possibility that maybe he had been captured. It was then he realized the extra weight on his stomach. "Don't move, I'm almost done".

"Aurora…what the hell are you?" Yami then reconsidered, this was the supernatural, he was in a fight last night so she must have been healing his injuries. "When are you going to be done?"

"Just a few minutes" she answered excitedly. "All I got to do is finish painting your right foot".

"Oh o-" Yami then paused as he turned back towards the silver haired girl's back. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I said all I have to do is finish painting your-"

A loud bang surfaced through the air as Aurora went collapsing to the ground landing on her butt as the nail polish in her hands splattered to the ground, the glass container storing it shattering. "WHAT THE FUCK AURORA!?" Yami shouted angrily.

"Why did you do that for!?" Aurora said angrily standing up and glaring at Yami. "I was almost finished and now you ruined it!"

"Why the fuck are you painting my toenails?" Yami angrily glared at her. It was then he got a clear view of his hands. "Wait…you painted my fingernails black too? WHAT THE FUCK AURORA!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, they looked like a mess, they were dirty, covered in dirt and were uneven. I gave you a FREE manicure. You should be thanking me!" Aurora retorted.

"Thanking you for what?"

"I was completing your bad boy look. Duh." Aurora said with a matter-of-fact tone of voice as if that conclusion would be obvious to anybody but her. "If you're going to be by my side then you are going to look the part. Those plain t-shirts I always see you in have to go along with your messy hair, your bad fashion sense, and bad personal hygiene. I refuse to see my Queen reduced to the likes of Judai".

Yami glared at her angrily only for her to glare back. The two glared at each other until Yami realized something else. The clothes Aurora was wearing. "Are you wearing my old pajamas?"

Aurora then stared into Yami's eyes, her face turning a slight big pink. "I had nothing to wear and everything in your closet looked terrible on me. You should be lucky, most boys dream of a cute girl wearing their-"

Yami lunged for Aurora's neck only for the silver haired girl to jump smoothly out of the way. They began to engage in a game of cat and mouse with Aurora insulting and bating Yami and him trying to catch her.

Yami swung another kick at her face only before she had time to even react he collapsed to the ground in pain. "What?"

A look of a concern than spread across Aurora's face replacing her usual arrogant smile, "You're still hurt because of your injuries from last night. He seriously did a number on you." Aurora said. She picked Yami up and helped him back to the bed, sitting him down.

"Who is he?" Yami asked, staring into his king's eyes.

"His name is Toshiro, he's an ice demi-God who lives in the demigod territory in Japan. What were you thinking crossing into their territory?" Aurora asked.

"Territory? I had no clue such a thing even exis-"Yami then paused turning towards Aurora "Did you just say demi-god?"

It was probably bad judgement on Aurora's part to let Yami go without even explaining the basics to him. "In this real supernatural world, all mythological beings exist. We have dragons, werewolves, vampires, giants, devils, angels, fallen angels, Deities and Gods from other faiths and even demi-god and some humans who are descendants of legendary heroes."

Yami didn't respond simply looking up at the ceiling. "Does that bother you?" Aurora asked curiously, most people who learned this would get excited and start shooting off a wide array of questions about different supernatural figures that existed.

"Not really…" Yami said with an almost bored expression, "All it shows is that all the wars over religion were really pointless. If all religions exist then what was the point of fighting over religion?"

"Faith Based System."

"What?" Yami asked turning towards his silver haired master.

"Faith is the system used by the Gods and Mythologies in order to maintain their power and control over the human world. The more humans that believe in your religion, the more powerful you are as a God and the more influence you can spread across the human world. Since Christianity is so popular in America and England meanwhile Shinto is very popular in Japan, those factions get to maintain their power over the regions".

Seeing the very confused expression on Yami's face Aurora let out a sigh "Have you ever watched Noragami?"

"The anime about the god Yato? Yeah I've seen it before".

"It's something like that except Gods and Deities don't disappear if you don't believe in them, they simply grow weaker but they still will be highly powerful" Aurora explained perfectly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Yami said.

"Now getting back to the main topic, Celina and her servants found you collapsed in the demi-God territory. Since you didn't have any life threatening injuries they brought you back to your house."

"Cool" Yami said, one of the last things he remembered was that guy flying away so that means he must have won the fight.

"So do you mind explaining to me what happened exactly?" Aurora asked.

"So that ice demi-god attacked me and then a shield summoned in my hands and I won the fight." Yami said.  
"A shield summoned in your hands?"

Yami then thought back to last night, the shield he had summoned. The gold shield with the blaze like edges with the red orb in the middle it also possessed a floral pattern on it and covered almost Yami's entire upper body.

The energy radiating from it was powerful. Yami could feel the energy from the sacred gear calling out to him.

"Yes, it was a shield and possessed a very strange ability that I don't fully grasp yet."

"It must've been a sacred gear" Aurora said, "Try to summon it again, I want to see it."

"I don't know how" Yami said.

"Just try," Aurora said with a childish pout on her face, "As your master I command you to try".

"Well when you put it that way, fuck off." Yami said with his arms crossed.

"Please, pretty please with extra cinnamon on top and fudge and marshmallows and cherries and sprinkles and-"

"Alright fine just stop" Yami said turning away from Aurora.

A wide grin then covered Aurora's face, "Cool, now just imagine something very powerful and try to focus on the warmth inside of you."

Yami let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "Focus on something powerful." Yami kept his eyes closed until a bright light began to surround the room.

Aurora had a wide and excited grin on her face "Celina told me I wasted my queen piece on him, this will show that idiot just how wrong she-"

The light died down and all that remained was a small shield that was the same size as a smartphone "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Aurora screamed like a child who got the toy she didn't want on Christmas.

"…" Yami just stared down at the shield. "This is nothing how it was last night" the fiery blazed edges, the flower like pattern, and the magnificent size, this was nothing. It was a joke. The shield that was now in his hand was round and plain blue in color, you couldn't even think about it as a shield, it was more like a Frisbee. There's no way this shield could defend anyone.

Aurora stared at Yami with her mouth agape, "I wasted my queen piece didn't I?"

"Go to hell." Yami said glaring at Aurora, "Maybe it just needs a recharge period or maybe it only works when I'm in immediate danger or something".

"Now all my servant gives me is pitiful excuses!" Aurora said with a fake like whine.

Yami sent Aurora another cold glare so she decided to change the conversation, "Well moving on." she let out a sigh, "Sacred gears are items created by the God of the Bible during the Great War. They were created to produce miracles on Earth and possess a wide range of abilities depending on the sacred gear. Only humans can be born with a sacred gear but when a devil reincarnates a human who possesses a sacred gear as a servant they still possess the sacred gear, this is most likely because the God of the bible never predicted that devils would be born with sacred gears."

"So they possess a wide range of different abilities?" Yami asked.

"I was planning to have Ex Gremory explain this stuff to you but yes, sacred gears have a wide range of different powers and abilities. There are even fourteen sacred gears known as the fourteen Longinus's which are the most powerful sacred gears in existence. They possess powers that make them capable of slaying Gods".

"Like the Longinus Spear?" Yami asked, remembering his basic understanding of Christian mythology.

"Yes, the Longinus Spear is one of the most powerful sacred gears in existence but there are thirteen more. Any sacred gear has the potential to become a Longinus truthfully but only those fourteen have made it to that level" Aurora explained.

Yami then thought back to his dream, the vanishing and welsh dragon. "Is there a sacred gear known as White dragon emperor?"

Aurora let out a gasp turning towards Yami. "Where did you hear that from?" she asked.

Yami didn't understand why but her expression turned a little hostile and even slightly hurt. "I had a dream last night, and there was this man named Vali Lucifer who was fighting with a boy named Issei. I don't remember fully what happened but those two names were etched into my head."

"My great grandfather was the former White Dragon Emperor and he possessed the sacred gear known as Divine Dividing which has the soul of Albion sealed inside of it". Aurora explained.

"Wait I thought you were a devil. If he possessed a sacred gear that must mean did he get reincarnated into someone else's servant?"

"No, it's much more complicated than that" Aurora said. "His mother was a human but his father was the descendant of one of the First Great Devil Kings the Original Lucifer." Aurora explained.

"Isn't your family name Lucifer?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Vali wanted to create a lineage and clan for his name so he began having children with multiple women. My family is the head family because we share the blood of Vali Lucifer and his official wife, Kuroka".

"Kuroka?" Yami said, that's a very odd name.

"Her name is weird because she's a nekomata, a very special race of cat youkais."

Yami turned towards Aurora a shocked expression on his face.

"What's the problem?" Aurora asked curiously and slightly annoyed.

"So that means…"

"Go on"

"No… That can't possibly be right… That makes no sense"

"Just hurry up and spit it out."

"So that means… Your grandfather fucked a cat?"

Aurora's cheeks turned bright red, "No she looks human, umm I mean… She's a youkai that very different from a normal, practically not even a cat at all. It's just that…AHHH" Aurora let forth a burst of flames from her hand launching them at Yami, they hit him straight in the chest.

To Yami's surprise, the flames weren't hot at all. They were ice cold as if they were frozen flames. "HOLY SHIT" Yami shouted as the flames burnt his skin. It was cold burning flames. "WHAT THE FUCK AURORA"

"It's your fault for pissing me off. You should apologize!"

"GO TO HELL." Yami quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. For some reason the flames were still causing his body to feel both a freezing and burning sensation. He was about to jump in when Aurora jumped in front of him.

"Don't jump in the water that will just make it-"

Yami pushed her aside and quickly jumped in the shower when he felt his whole body began to heat up "AH!" Yami let out a blood curdling scream that woke up the entire neighborhood.

* * *

Yami sat down at the dining room table. Because his sister and brother both had work this morning, he was alone with just Aurora which gave them more time to talk about the supernatural until school.

"So you're really great grandfather, Vali Lucifer, was an abnormality in the Underworld due to being the descendant of both a human and a devil possessing the Longinus sacred gear divine dividing. Something that has never happened before in history?"

"Correct."

"And after the first Azazel Cup he decided to create his own clan, the Lucifer Clan made up of his descendants by making kids with his wife Kuroka and other lovers?"

"Correct."

"And your great grandmother, Vali's first child and daughter of Kuroka, along with her other siblings inherited his **[Lucifer-Dragon Flames]** a special type of magic that allows them to create silver-white dragon-devil flames that freeze-burn anything they touch?"

"Correct, similar to Hell from Dante's Inferno, the flames belonged to the original Lucifer and are reinforced with Vali's dragon powers he gains from being the host of the divine dividing. Because of this he created his own technique the Lucifer-Dragon flames and they became known as the Lucifer Clan's main ability." Aurora explained.

Yami let out a sigh, this was way too complicated. He remembered a time when he was just a high school student. "So where are your parents."

For the first time, Yami noticed a hint of annoyance on Aurora's face but it quickly became replaced with her arrogant smirk, "I decided I didn't want to stay in the Underworld and play the role of the noble heiress so I decided to come to Japan for the fighting and to attend school" Aurora said.

Yami let out a sigh, he knew there was a much deeper problem but when she started acting like this he wasn't going to get anything out of her, "Eat your food" he said.

"I'm the devil master so I make the commands" Aurora said but decided to comply, picking up her pair of chopsticks and began eating her bowl of rice.

"Oh yeah" Aurora pulled the bowl from her face, her mouth stuffed with food and turned to Yami. "You should really do something about that psychopathic Yandere that's obsessed with you".

"Who?" Yami asked.

"You know" Aurora said gulping all the rice in her mouth. She then grabbed her hair, holding it in twintails "I'm going to make you my vampire slave and we will be together forever, and ever, and ever".

Yami stared at Aurora for a few seconds before realization finally dawned on his face, "Carrie Carmolile?"

"Her real last name is Carmilla but yeah, that's the one." Aurora said.

"Carmilla?" Yami then thought back to that night, when he had heard the words come out of Aurora's mouth.

"Leave Carrie Carmilla, and don't come back".

"Is the Carmilla some form of vampire clan?" Yami asked, turning towards Aurora. If she had been using a alias similar to Aurora then it must be a name that would set off a supernatural vibe for her to hide it.

"Sort of." Aurora said, "The Carmilla is a former female dominated vampire faction that rivaled the Tepes Vampire Faction. The two vampire factions had been at war for centuries, it was like a intense Battle of the Sexes kind of thing. But after the events of the release of Trihexa the two Factions faced ruin because of it so they decided to team up abandoning their battle of the sexes in order to save themselves. Now the names Carmilla and Tepes are noble family names to the great Egalitarian Vampire Society."

Aurora spoke in such a way that Yami couldn't tell if it was just her typical arrogant attitude or if she had been sarcastic while speaking, despite this after explaining she shoveled more food in her mouth.

"Because the two vampire factions merged and combined their wealth they have become very wealthy among the supernatural beings. The current leaders of the Tepes faction,  
Valerie Tepes is married to the General of the Gremory Family, Gasper Vladi. Funny, just like in the human world, blood suckers can make it far in any world."

Yami realizing this was just her typical way of speaking let out a sigh, "Can you get back to Carrie now".

"Oh yeah, apparently she had bit two of your friends. That brown haired girl with the big tits and the pink haired one who blushes every time you look in her direction".

"Sophia and Bella?"

"Those are the ones" Aurora said snapping her fingers.

"So Carrie attacked my friends?" Yami clenched his fist angrily; he should have known that psychopath would've gone after them. If her goal was to get to Yami then his logical conclusion should have been she would target people close to him, he should have known.

"Some girl came into my favorite diner last night babbling about a vampire, before she ended up at a mental asylum Celina and Judai erased her memories. Apparently, Carrie had left them in the Tokyo Subway station so Celina went and picked them up and carried them all back to Sophia's house. They had no injuries but had suffered massive blood loss which is why they fainted. Celina gave them a blood transfusion so they should be fine".

"Celina knows how to give people blood transfusions" Yami asked worrying about the safety of his friends.

"She did it on a puppy before" Aurora answered. "The puppy died but I think she learned how to do it the right way this time."

Sensing Yami's hostile glare Aurora began to smirk, "Yami-Chan I was just joking, you don't have to be so serious all the time."

"So how do we find her?" Yami asked.

"I say we don't."

"What?" Yami said angrily glaring at Aurora, "You want me to let her get away with hurting my friends?"

"She obviously wasn't trying to kill them considering they're both still alive. Besides, she's too powerful for you to fight right now, both physically and politically, so we should wait for her to strike before making our moves." Aurora finished her bowl of rice placing the bowl back on the table.

Yami didn't enjoy the tactic of waiting for the enemy to strike first, but if Carrie was in some psychotic like state and with the Carmilla family power Yami wouldn't be able to take her on without serious repercussions.

"Come on Yami, we should get to school." It was then Yami noticed the smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked, glaring at Aurora suspiciously.

"It's Royale Day"

"What is-" Yami, realizing he probably didn't want to know let out a sigh as he followed Aurora out the door.

* * *

Yami grudgingly took his seat at his desk in classroom 4-C. He wanted to check to make sure Sophia and Bell were fine by making a visit to his old class but when the two 2nd year students had arrived school had already started and thanks to the disciplinary committee, they made sure the two students went straight to their class.

The black haired teen then noticed something strange was happening in the classroom… Nobody was arguing. Yami turned towards the other students, the serious expressions on their faces was starting to make him a little creeped out.

"Aurora, what the hell is going on".

Aurora turned towards her queen, "You know, Yami, you really should start calling me Aurora-Sam-"

"In your dreams." Yami said cutting her off a pissed off expression on his face. "What happened to that vow you made me when you made me your servant, a mother…a sister…a friend."

"Would you rather refer to me as okasama? That would be a little kinky since we're both in the same grade but if that's what you want then-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum do you mind shutting up so I can begin class?" The two turned to glare at their teacher Yuuto-Sensi. To Yami's knowledge this was the first time she actually showed any interest in the class which was a big surprise to him.

When the two decided not to talk back she took that as her cue to begin "As you all know it is Royale Day".

"YEAH!" everyone turned to Eden and Tet; the two boys had their fists pumped in the air excitedly, "Time to kick some serious ass!"

"What a couple of idiots..." Some boy said out loud.

"Yeah, everybody knows you two are going to get your ass kicked." Celina added with an arrogant grin on her face.

"That's not true" Tet defended. Tet was a good looking boy with long red hair and heterochromia eyes, a gold left eye and a red right eye. Yami had seen him around; he was typically viewed as Eden's side kick. Yami would have never expected someone like him was involved in the supernatural.

"What exactly is Royale day?" Yami asked raising his hands.

"Royale Day is typically like an Arcade Game played in the Underworld. We follow the same rules and everything" Celina answered a grin on her face.

"Ok, so what's an arcade game?" Yami asked with a annoyed sigh.

Every eye in the room turned towards Aurora, all collective looks of shock and annoyance on their face.

"I'm so sorry Yami-San."

"To think you would get such a shit master!"

"Maybe you can be traded for someone else…"

"What the shit?!" Aurora said angrily slamming her fist on the table. "He's only been a devil for a day and he died fighting a psychotic yandere vampire that he was dating who by the way, has been missing from class since then and attacked his friends,he fought against a stray fallen angel, fought against that demi-god weirdo Toshiro, and learned about Vali, the white dragon emperor. It's not my fault that his life is literally a train wreck."

"Oh wow…I didn't know you had to endure so much."

"Who knew your servant had such shit luck."

"Sorry Aurora that was kind of mean."

"Jeez Yami, try to slow down your life a little. Can't you see you're harming your master?"

"Don't switch sides so quickly." Yami said glaring at the students around him.

"Shut up," everyone turned back around to Shizuka Yuuto, their sensei. "Arcade Games are special games in the Underworld played among children of various supernatural races, even humans who possess powerful sacred gears, are hero descendants, and are magicians participate in these games. It's a system that uses artificial intelligence technology that allows the children to fight against various monsters and even other teams due to being too young or inexperienced to play actual Rating Games."

Yami blinked in surprised, "I didn't catch anything you said" he said with a sigh. "What exactly is a Rating… Never mind I'll just figure it out later".

Shizuka crossed her arms, glad that he was finished talking. "Good, Rasalgethi-Sama should be here any moment to-"

There was a loud crash as one of the windows to the classroom busted open. Yami blinked in surprised and opened his eyes to see an extremely tall and overly-muscular man with short hair except two large spikes that resembled bunny rabbit ears, and thick white eyebrows matching the color of his hair. To Yami's shock he had a bright grin on his face despite the fact that he just broke through a window.

The man also seemed to release a strong presence around him.

"GOOD MORNING BOYS AND GIRLS!"

[Hi Rasalgethi-Sensei] the class, minus Yami and a few other students shouted back.

"Today's the day of another Royale Day!" His style of talking reminded Yami of something he wasn't familiar with.

It was like the bright, excited, and cheery attitude of the father he didn't have.

This only seemed to make Yami angry as he glared at the man coldly. It was then the large man turned towards Yami, Ho, ho, ho and who have we here! A new fella huh?"

"Theodore-Sama did you really have to break through the window?" Yuuto asked with her hands on her hips. "Sonia is going to have to pay to get that fixed now".

The man turned to Yuuto with a bright smile on his face, despite the damage he caused he seemed to be indifferent to the action, "I haven't spoken with Sonia-Sama in a while. Tell her we should sit down for tea later."

It was like he had ignored what Yuuto said. Yuuto, having known him her whole life knew this wasn't intentional; this was just his bright, cheery, and oblivious personality. "Yeah, I'll tell her that," she said taking a seat at her desk. "While this class of idiots is participating in their Royale Day, I'll be here grading papers." She said pulling out a large pack of papers.

"Now, Now, Shizuka-San, you should come watch!" He said brightly.

"I think I'll pass." She said with her arms cross, a brooding expression on her face.

"Suit yourself," He said with a smile. "Now head to the locker rooms and get dressed."

* * *

"Why aren't you in your gym uniform?" Yami turned around to see Aurora staring at him with an angry expression on her face, like a mother who was displeased with a child.

"I don't have any" Yami said putting his hands on his head.

"Then what do you wear for gym?"

"I don't go."

"What do you mean you don't go?"

"I don't take gym."

"Isn't gym mandatory to graduate?"

"Not if you don't sign up for it"

"I don't think that's how that works…"

"Hurry up slowpokes, the Royale Awaits!" The two turned around to see the cheery, muscular man who was their teacher staring back at them with a smile on his face. The two then realized that all the other students were already ahead of them.

"So can you please explain to me why we're heading towards the forest?" Yami asked.

"Because it's Roy-"

"Don't say it again" Yami said glaring at Aurora.

"Because, we use the woods surrounding Kuoh Academy to play the game" Aurora explained.

"But he said we're going to be fighting. Don't you think normal, human students would hear us fighting?" Yami asked curiously.

"Sonia Sitri has her bishop use spatial magic to make the area much larger and she also uses sound barriers and invisibility barriers to prevent normal students from seeing or even coming out here" Aurora explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just send us to another Dimension like with the Rating Games? I mean, Judai told me that doing that wasn't very hard, even mid-class devils could accomplish that feat. This just seems overly complex."

"Now it's time to begin." everyone turned to Rasalgethi-Sensei. "The rules are the same as last time, you will all split into two different teams, each team will have one color with three flags, team 1 will have white flags and team 2 will have red. Your mission is to steal the other team's three flags or eliminate all their soldiers thereby forcing them to quit. We will begin once we have both teams."

'Ok that sounds simple enough' Yami said. He realized that he would be at a huge advantage, if everyone here was a supernatural creature or a human who had learned to master their sacred gear, he would practically be of no real use or would be slaughtered in a fight. Therefore it would be best for him to stick with more experienced members of the team and aid them as backup. He only hoped his team would understand this.

"Now for the leaders" Rasalgethi said with a grin. "I pick, Ryuk Dragneel"

Yami turned towards where Rasalgethi's finger was pointing. He was the only boy besides Yami who wasn't wearing gym clothes; he has snow white hair and black eyes. He wore a plain black t-shirt and dark blue colored jeans.

"Aurora, what is he?" Yami asked.

"The son of a powerful dragon mother and a grim reaper father" Yami watched him as he walked to the front of the class. He felt his instinct telling him to stay away from him. "His father was a high-class thief in the Underworld and his mother trained and worked under Tannin, a powerful Dragon King who became a devil. One day during one of their many battles, he was captured by the Underworld police force before he could flee. They locked him in the Cocytus, the worst prison in the Underworld."

"So why does he come here?" Yami asked.

"He lives with his grandmother and grandfather; they both make him go to school. You two would be best friends, the edgy bad boys who probably give nerdy girls wet dreams."

Yami glared at Aurora, but decided to let it go turning back towards their sensei. "Now for our second leader how about…"

"Pick me, pick me!" Eden shouted jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid at a toy factory. Yami would have never expected that someone as perverted as Eden would enjoy fighting.

"How about, Rebecca… Yeah, Rebecca Phenex come on down."

The whole area then got quick as everyone turned left and right looking for Rebecca .

"Rebecca Phenex?"

It was then everyone could hear the sound of muffled heavy metal music playing. They all turned towards the tree to see a girl with long blonde hair starring at the sky with headphones in her ears.

"Rebecca!"

As if finally realizing the whole class was staring at her she looked up. "What?" she said in a confused tone.

"You're the second leader for today's Royale team".

"Bitchin'" She said excitedly jumping up from her spot she quickly laid her headphones around her neck and ran over to the front of the class. "Oh, and can I be the white team? Vali and Albion were such bad asses, he was all like, divide, divide, divide, dragon armor, **[Reduce]** curse!" While she talked she made a lot of 'swooshing' noises and jumping up and down to emphasize her point.

"Rebecca -San, beautiful enthusiasm as always, of course you can be the White Dragon Team".

"Bitchin'" she said pumping her fist in the air.

"So Ryuk Dragneel you will be the Red Dragon Team" Rasalgethi said with a cheery smile turning towards the dragon-grim reaper hybrid.

"… Whatever" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Issei-Sama was pretty cool but definitely not as cool as Vali-Sama" she said with a grin.

"... Whatever."

"Yep he could definitely be your twin." Aurora rationalized as she stared at Ryuk.

"Shut it." Yami said coldly.

"So since Rebecca -San got to pick her color then Ryuk, you get to pick the first member" Rasalgethi said crossing his arms.

"Fine," Ryuk then scanned the entire arena looking for someone to pick, "I choose Celina Abaddon."

"Hmph" Celina casually flipped her hair as she walked over to Ryuk.

"Smart move picking someone as strong and as noble as I," Celina said proudly. "The invitation to join my peerage is still up however if you get sick of being a dog for street gangs"

Ryuk didn't even seem to acknowledge her as he continued to stare at the crowd of students causing Celina to angrily glare at him.

Rebecca was staring at the crowd of students, her eyes then met contact with Yami and she grinned excitedly. "I pick him, Yami, the cold bad boy with the black painted finger nails."

Yami didn't even acknowledge the end there as he stared at her like she was crazy. Yami had only been a devil for a mere two days, why would she choose him? He expected to be picked last or at the very least somewhere in the middle yet here he was getting picked first.

Eden was the one who decided to intervene, "Umm… Rebecca -San, no offense but Yami is a total newbie, why would you want to him on your team?"

"To see what he can do~" She said excitedly. Everyone turned to her, not understanding if that was attended to sound sexual or not.

"You heard the lady." Rasalgethi said, "We don't have time to waste, Yami get to her team".

"Yes Sensei." Yami said deciding to oblige and walking over to her.

"I pick Tet."

"Cool, because I pick Eden."

[WHAT?] the two boys turned towards Rasalgethi with looks of sadness on their faces.

"Rules are rules boys." Rasalgethi said rubbing his cheeks nervously.

"To make a man fight against his own brother. I refuse to participate in such a disgusting task!" Eden said bawling his fist up.

"Stop being so overdramatic and hurry it up." Aurora commanded the boy.

"Analise the succubus."

"Aurora Lucifer."

Aurora joined Rebecca's team standing by her servant.

"Judai."

"Hope."

Celina's queen and the angel girl both walked towards their side.

"Yuri Weiseman."

"Yako Weiseman."

The two German werewolf twins both looked at each other before moving to opposite sides. After about two more minutes of calling out names, some people being overdramatic about being put on the opposite sides of their friends all thirty-six of the students that were in the class were split into two teams, both teams with eighteen members each.

"We will start in thirty minutes after both sides get prepared at their base, Rebecca's team base is at the old school house on the south side of the field and Ryuk's team base is the house on the north side of the field."

"House?" Yami asked with a confused raised eyebrow.

"There's a dragon that lives in this forest, he allowed us to use his house for the battle as long as we repair any damages".

"A dragon that lives in the forest?" Yami let out a sigh, it wasn't the craziest thing he ever heard so he decided to just let it go.

"LET'S MOVE OUT TROOPS!" Rebecca said pumping her fist excitedly in the air. She then began walking with her team following behind her.

"Let's go." Ryuk commanded with his group of seventeen following behind him.

* * *

"We have three flags located 5 kilometers apart, each flag bears the symbol of the White Dragon Emperor's armor. Our goal is to protect those flags while either defeating our enemies or stealing their flags. There will also be the monsters created by the Artificial A.I. system."

Yami listened as Aurora explained the rules to him, all seventeen of his teammates surrounding the maps on the long brown table.

"And because of the spatial magic, we should have longer distance between these two points, while Ryuk's base is over here" Rebecca explained.

"So what's the plan?" Yami turned towards the person who said this, her name was Yuri Weiseman, a rough and ferocious werewolf girl with long gray hair and a ferocious, wolf-like attitude and bright orange eyes. She was a couple of inches taller than Yami but petite despite this she looked pretty athletics.

"Maybe we should prepare for sneak attacks, we know they're going to come for our flags so how about we just wait for him to move" Eden said, he then put his fingers on a pair of trees, "These trees would be big enough for a group to hide in, and they will be close enough to give us a signal, then we would have time to prepare".

"That's actually a good idea, Eden." Yami said, surprised that the fallen angel boy was able to come up with such a plan.

"I think we should just rush them."

"I agree"

"What?" the two boys turned towards Aurora and Rebecca, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wouldn't it be much better to come up with a plan?" Eden asked.

"We should lay traps by our flags but knowing Ryuk, he's probably going to allow Celina to lead her own group to attack us head on. Her using her hole magic combined with Tatsumi's monster maker sacred gear, we'll have to handle her continuously summoning beasts to wear us down and then he'll come with a group to finish the battle. It would be better for us to avoid a situation like that by not allowing them to attack us head on" Aurora explained.

"Besides, it would be freaking cool. We would go into their base weapons blazing, take down Ryuk's main troops and-"

"Moving on" Yami said with a sigh. His suspicions had been confirmed by Aurora, Rebecca was a hyperactive airhead. But she was still their leader, "How do you think we should pair off?"

"I think we should attack with teams of four" Rebecca said.

"Eighteen isn't perfectly divided by four" Yami said.

Rebecca paused as she raised her hands to her face, "Three teams of four and one team of six?" Rebecca said counting with her fingers.

Yami let out a sigh, 'this is going to be a long day' he thought. "That would work" he said out loud.

"We should use one team to watch for scouting, this would allow us to communicate more efficiently between teams" Eden explained. "Ryuk has the ghost boy on his team so it's obvious they would be interfering with electronic communication".

"And we should use this scout team to watch out for Ryuk's zombie dragon familiar, that thing would destroy the entire forest with one blast of energy" Aurora explained.

'Abnormal but powerful powers…' Yami thought.

"Agreed." Rebecca said with her hands on her hips.

"Me, Eden, Yami, and Aurora will be one team." Rebecca said with a grin. "Since Yami is very new it would be smart to put him with the strongest fallen angel and two powerhouse devils".

"Strongest fallen angel?" Yami turned towards Eden in confusion feeling he had painted the perverted boy with one stroke.

"Strongest in the class" Aurora said, "Maybe there's a secret to perversion and strength?"

"Yusuke Tiyome" everyone turned towards the boy who had a mask covering the lower portion of his face, he had long black hair that went to his shoulders and gray eyes. He looked really strange wearing such a mask with his P.E. uniform. "Do you mind leading a team of four?"

"That would be fine," he said. "Send me and the angel along with two others".

"Umm...me?" Hope said, in a nervous voice.

"Why Hope?" Rebecca asked in confusion. The timid angel girl staring at the masked boy.

"Her light magic would work better with my holy dragon flames and since she isn't a fallen, I would be able to use her pure holy magic with my barrier sacred gear." He explained.

Rebecca nodded, "Alright that would be fine."

"Yuri, do you mind leading your own team?"

The werewolf girl nodded, "I can lead a team of six since I have experience leading a pack." she said.

"Alright."

"He'll probably send your brother after you? How prepared are you to face him?" Aurora asked.

Yami was surprised by Aurora's tone of voice, the last time he had heard this tone was during the night she turned him into her servant.

"I can handle him." She said confidently.

"Do you mind acting as a diversion so we can launch an attack?" Yami said, "With a diversion it would be better for us to make it through." Yami said.

"Sure." Yuri said waving her arms casually.

"So Soul, that leaves you with three other first year students. Think you can handle being a leader?" Yami asked.

He had a confident grin on his face and a black cape on his back. He was the shortest of the group but had a rather large scythe on his back, "You can count on me" He said giving Rebecca a thumbs up. He had blonde hair with some of it covering half his face and sharp blue eyes.

"Bitchin'" Rebecca said with a smile.

It was obvious to Yami what he was judging by the scythe he carried on his back, he was a grim reaper.

"Ok, so now that we have our groups we should spend the last fifteen minutes setting up traps, everyone head out!" Rebecca said.

"This could actually work…"

* * *

Outside the forest sat a bored girl in her late teens with long pink hair and red eyes. She had a bored expression on her face as she flipped casually through the magazine in her hand.

Her name was Mia Tomoe.

The bishop of Sonia Sitri.

"Did it start yet?"

The pink haired girl turned around, her eyes getting wide in shock, "Sonia? What are you doing here?"

Her king, the one and only Sonia Sitri, the granddaughter of Sona Sitri. The current heiress of the Sitri Clan. One of the strongest young devils of her time.

"I want to know if you can do me a favor?" She asked with a smile.

The girl perked up in surprise, she had to come out here every time the students did this, she would create the barrier to prevent the normal human students and faculty members from hearing or getting involved in what occurred. She asked Sonia multiple times why couldn't she just use a simple dimensional spell by copying from the Rating Game system but nobody ever listened to her.

"Anything!" the girl said with a perky grin.

"I want you to keep an eye on Yami Himura, Aurora's new queen".

The girl had a puzzled look on her face, "He's only been a queen for two days, what could be so special about him?"

"I don't know yet I just feel something is off with him and it would be very important if you could keep an eye on him for me." Sonia explained.

"As you wish." She said with a grin, 'maybe this fight won't be half bad'.

* * *

"ARE BOTH SIDES READY!" Theodore shouted at the top of his lungs. He received no objections so he took this as a sign that they were both prepared, "GOOD, NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Rebecca Phenex turned to her peerage, a confident smile on her face, "Alright everyone, you have your mission, let's begin!"

The eighteen members began running in multiple directions.

* * *

Yami took a deep breath as his group made their way around the forest, "I seriously think we should have planned this better."

Aurora turned towards Yami a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean? All the best Rating Game teams attack head on."

"If that's true then I guess I'll be the next Emperor in five days. I mean seriously, we're sitting ducks standing in the forest like this, he could be preparing to attack us at any moment."

Yami had expected to have encountered an enemy by now, but it was surprisingly quiet.

It was then Yami noticed something, it started to smell of decay. "What's that smell?" before anyone could even respond Yami saw it, a pile of rotten and decayed bodies.

"AHHHHH" Yami jumped back in shock. "What the fuck!?" he shouted.

The other three members of the groups then realized what Yami's eyes was directed at and they let out screams of their own.

There were dozens of them, all bodies of different shapes and sizes, some adult men, some adult women, and even some children and teenagers. Some of them had on work uniforms, some casual clothing, and even a couple of their school uniforms could be seen.

"Aurora what the hell is going on?" Yami said, feeling like he was about to throw up. It was then Yami noticed something abnormal, the bodies started to twitch. Last time he checked, decaying corpses didn't twitch.

 **[It seems that some students have stumbled into the Zombie Sanctuary, it's a realm full of zombies ready to feast on your brains!]** once the words came out of Theodore-Sensei's mouth, Eden began to draw a conclusion to what was going on.

"These must be the monsters created by the A.I system." Eden said.

Yami glanced at Eden before turning his attention back to the bodies. It was then he noticed black bat wings jetting from their backs. "Zombie Devils?"

The bodies then began to rise, it was then Yami could see that some were missing eyes, some had pieces of flesh ripped from their bodies and patches of hair missing from their heads but they all had weapons of varying kind, some held swords, some had spears, and there were even shields, hammers, and bows and arrows.

"Oh great." Aurora said as silvery-white flames covered her arms.

She pulled out her sword and handed it to Yami, he let out a sigh as he held the thin one handed dividing sword in his hand.

The monsters then began to growl and turn towards the group.

Yami realized he was the only member of the group without any magical powers, Aurora had her Lucifer-Dragon Flames, Eden had a green spear of light in his hands, and Rebecca had orange and red flames in her hands.

Since her last name was Phenex, Yami could only assume that she must have some mystical fire bird powers.

"Well this is going to be fun." Yami muttered to himself. He turned towards Aurora who only grinned. She let out a battle cry as she sprung into the army of the undead.

Eden held back as he began to realize that more zombie devils were crawling out from the ground. "We should have Soul contact Yuri, and let them know what's going on." Eden explained.

"Okay." Rebecca said, she then shot a flame into the air, it exploded, turning into a star. Yami mentally face palm, realizing that this signal of hers gave away their location.

"AH SHIT!" one of the zombies charged Yami, he raised up the sword in his hands and it clashed with the hammer in the zombie devil's hands.

A wide grin then spread across Rebecca's mouth as flames began to cover her entire body, "Now let's fight".

Yami swung his sword near the zombie's head only for it to be blocked by the hammer. Another zombie then charged Yami causing him to duck and push his sword into the zombie's chest. A third zombie then tackled Yami to the ground causing him to hit a tree.

"Aurora, I need help over here!" Yami said, standing up to prepare himself for the next strike.

"I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment." Aurora countered back as she was defending herself against five zombies at once.

Yami charged one of the zombies and brought his sword to its neck, he then sliced its head off hoping this would be enough to kill it. Instead to Yami's dread the zombie began charging him again without a head, it's body still moving.

"Yami! You have to destroy it completely!" Rebecca called out as she shoot a wave of flames at three of the zombies turning them into nothing but ashes.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this without any magic?" Yami shouted angrily as he blocked the hammer from hitting his head. "This can't possibly get any worse."

* * *

"I can't believe we got stuck on flag guard duty." Soul said with a sigh. He was twirling his scythe with one hand while his fellow 1st year students were busy looking in all directions for any signs of the enemy.

Assuming that the giant flaming star in the sky was Rebecca's signal they had sent one of their teammates, Miyome, to give the signal to Yuri.

"Rebecca must have her reasons." Maka, a fellow first year student said as she continued to look in both directions.

"What I don't understand is why not just have us attack head on, if she needed a distraction so badly, we could pull it off, especially with Haku's giant explosion sacred gear" Soul said.

"Ummm, guys? Something's coming" The two heard Haku's voice.

The first year students Maka, the witch and Soul, the grim reaper turned around and their eyes practically popped out of their skulls. "Um, guys?"

"ROOOAAARRR!" A giant, a fifteen foot tall bulky giant with an angry expression on it's face stood in their direction.

"MAKA, HAKU! GET READY TO-"

"Just stop!" The three first years paused as they noticed someone step off the dragon. It was none other than Celina Abbadon, and standing by her side was a boy with long brown hair and pink eyes.

He was none other than Tatsumi, the creator of giants with his sacred gear, known as Giant Factory.

"It's obvious you three can't win, we already tracked down and defeated that girl you sent earlier."

"What did you do to Miyome?" The giant then pulled out of it's hair, a girl who was tied up.

"You Bi-"

Celina turned towards Soul with an angry glare on her face, "This is your only warning, give up or".

"MAKA, HAKU, extreme ultra delton position!"

The two then jumped into the air while Soul pulled out his scythe.

"There's no way that's a actual thing, you just made that up" Tatsumi said with an annoyed expression.

Suddenly Haku produced from his back, multiple smoke bombs. He began throwing them on the ground causing smoke to go everywhere.

"Well, if you want this the hard way." Celina sighed.

The giant swung a punch at the ground, Soul barely jumping out of the way. Maka pulled out a shuriken while Haku held onto a spear. Soul then jumped on top of the two's shoulders. The three then closed their eyes, as pink, blue, and yellow energy began to swirl around the three.

 **[Triple Attack: Magic Burst]** A blast of energy collided at Celina who rolled her eyes at the foolish attack.

"Did you forget that I'm a member of the Abaddon family?" Before the three could even react, a red barrier opened up in front of her, sucking in all of the magic in the surrounding area. Another barrier opened up above the three first year students.

[AHHHHHH!] The three let out a painful scream as they were electrocuted and burned by their own technique. When the attack died down the three collapsed to the ground.

Celina opened up a portal and tossed the four 1st year students inside.

* * *

 **[Soul, Maka, Haku, and Miyome have retired!]** A loud voice screamed across the arena.

"Damn." Yami said as he swung his sword taking the head off another one of the zombies.

"Great, what do we do now?" Eden asked, using a burst of light magic to turn another zombie into ashes. "There's too many of these things, and they must have gotten to them before giving Yuri our message."

Rebecca dodged another sword swipe before raising her arms and turning another one of the zombies to ashes with a burst of her flames. "Eden, see if you can fly Yami out of here; you both should go meet with her team."

Yami blocked the hammer from another zombie. He raised the dividing sword ready to cut its body in half but to his surprise, the zombie burst into a stream of light energy. That was then Aurora, Rebecca, Yami, and Eden realized all the zombies were bursting into piles of ashes by light magic.

The trio turned towards Eden who had a confused expression on his face, the fallen angel boy shrugged his shoulders not knowing where the magic came from.

Aurora's eyes then widened in shock when she realized something was coming towards him, "Yami look-" Before Yami could react, a punch collided with his face, causing him to go colliding into the trees.

"Yami!" Aurora called out, furious that her queen had been struck, "What a cheap shot!" Aurora said turning to the one who tossed the punch, none other than Ryuk.

"It's over." He said, he didn't have a smile on his face, more like a glare of mild annoyance.

The fallen angel girl, Moka, with purple hair standing next to him grinned excitedly. "One-fifth of your team has already been defeated, and Yako is ready to take down his sister's. Face it, you have lost Rebecca-Kun" She said with a snarky, matter-of-fact tone which made both Rebecca and Aurora want to deck her.

"I haven't even used my familiar yet." Ryuk said, the three being behind him, a succubus, were-fox, and golem.

"DAMN YOU!" Yami angrily got up and began to charge Ryuk, ignoring Aurora's command telling him not to, Ryuk simply seemed to ignore his presence until at the last minute he kicked Yami in the chest, forcing him to fly back.

A small trail of blood flew out of Yami's mouth as he made contact with a tree. He forced his body to stand ready to charge him again.

"You expect me to believe this boy was capable of beating Toshiro? Even for a weakling he couldn't have been this weak." Ryuk said. "Come on Yami, show me your true power, use your 'legendary' sacred gear on me".

"Yami don't engage him, he's trying to bait you in a fight!"

Moka charged Aurora, "I've been wanting to do this since we were put in the same class" Moka then swung her fist at Aurora's face only for the devil girl to dodge her.

"Wait…" Aurora paused, a confused expression on her face, "Why did you wait so long then? If you wanted to fight so badly you could have just asked or simply went up and punched me. The entire class is always fighting so why-"

"Look," Moka glared at Aurora as she put her hands on her hips, "I was trying to sound cool, can we just get to fighting ok?"

"Sure." Aurora said, a grin covering her fast. White and Silver demon-dragon energy began to radiate around Aurora while pink holy energy began to radiate around Moka. The two girls charged at each other.

"You three, do you think you can handle the flame chicken and crow?" Ryuk asked.

Eden and Rebecca both glared at Ryuk, angry at the nickname he had given them.

"As you wish." Rudo, the golem said. The three charged at the two engaging in a battle with them.

"So Black Lamb," Two dragon wings sprouted from Ryuk's back, "Show me what you're capable of."

 **[Celina Abbadon has capture one of the Red Dragon Emperor's flags!]**

"AH!" Yami charged Ryuk aiming a punch for his head, Ryuk swiftly dodged the attack and punched Yami in the stomach forcing him to double over before delivering a roundhouse kick to his face.

Yami managed to block the kick only for one of Ryuk's palms to collide with his chest, causing the latter to growl in pain. Yami swung the dividing sword only for it to make contact with air as Ryuk simply brought his foot up and kicked Yami in the chest.

"Show me your sacred gear."

 **[Two of Rebecca's teammates and two of Ryuk's have expired!]**

"EAT THIS!"

Ryuk barely managed to dodge out of the way of the light spear that came running towards him, it skidded across his shoulder creating a cut before falling to the ground.

Before he could react, Eden picked up Yami and flew him up into a nearby tree. "Rebecca now!" Eden said.

"RIGHT!" Rebecca jumped into the air and stomped her fist back on the ground, **[Flame Burst]** Suddenly the Earth began to break apart as flames erupted from the ground. Ryuk could hear screaming from the two opponents Rebecca had been fighting a moment ago as the flames reached them and consumed their bodies.

The bishop who was monitoring the entire game, quickly teleported them out before they could be badly damaged.

 **[Two more of Ryuk's teammates have expired!]**

"No way." Ryuk turned around only to see a very damaged Moka barely managing to stand against a grinning Aurora.

"Now it's time to take you out." Silvery-white flames began to surround Aurora's entire body. **[STARRY HELL BRINGER]** suddenly a star shaped flame of silver and white energy launched at Moka's body.

The fallen angel girl screamed only to be teleported before she was killed.

 **[Moka has expired]**

The two devil girls glared at Ryuk angrily, "Face it, you lost!" Aurora said cockily putting her hands on her hips.

To both the girl's shock, Ryuk had a smile on his face. Suddenly out of nowhere six figures, two of them being Celina and Tatsumi appeared from the shadows with smug expressions on their face.

"What? No way" Rebecca said in shock, "How do you have so many people left?"

"Oh right," Celina said, she had a grin on her face that Aurora and Yami both wanted to knock off, "That masked freak and that angel, we took out their team first then we got those 1st year brats and now Yako is finishing off his sister's team."

"There's no way you took out Yusuke's team." Rebecca countered, "We would have heard the broadcast!"

"Not exactly," standing behind Celina was a short boy with spiky and wild blonde hair and blue eyes. Asher, the phantom boy.

"Using my electrical interference abilities, I was able to turn off the broadcast so you wouldn't hear about their defeat." he said with a grin.

"This would allow us to convince you that you had more servants than you actually did so you would fight cockily allowing us to surround you." Tatsumi said. "And I still have enough energy to summon one more giant!"

"And I still have more than enough energy to summon my familiar, the skull dragon." Ryuk said. "That's nine to you four, face it Rebecca of the Phenex Household and Aurora of the Lucifer household, you both lost."

"Hey Yami," The black haired boy turned towards the fallen angel named Eden wondering what could be so important in a time like this. "I have a secret to make, I have a artificial sacred gear."

"Artificial sacred gear? What's that?" Yami asked.

Eden let out a sigh, "We don't need the ghost of Rias with us".

"The Ghost of Rias?" Yami glared at Eden, thinking this was some type of stupid prank.

"There once was a devil master who always waited until the last minute to tell her servants about anything, her name was Rias Gremory. Her older brother Sirzechs jokingly coined a phrase called "The Ghost of Rias" to describe a devil who always waited until the last minute to explain something really important to their servants" Eden explained.

"In case you didn't notice, we're about to be defeated, get to the point."

"Well, I have an artificial sacred gear called Divine Prankster, which allows me to swap two beings or objects as long as I have at least a small piece of them with me."

"And how could this help us?" Yami said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I want to swap you with Tet, you will go save Yuri and he squad, bring them back over here as reinforcements" Eden said, he then pulled out a small piece of hair that belonged to Tet, his best friend.

"... Do you always carry around the hair of his?" Yami said with an almost disgusted expression on his face.

"I took this before the start of the game when we got put on separate teams." Eden said glaring at Yami for the accusation.

"Hey, what are you two over there whispering about?" All eyes were on the two boys. Celina was ready to blast them if they tried anything.

"Now!" Suddenly a blinding light covered Eden forcing the figures to all turn away, when the light died down, a silver glove with a blue gem in the middle appeared on Eden's left hand.

Eden touched Yami's face and held onto Tet's hair with his second hand, **[SWAP]** Suddenly Yami disappeared and what was left in his place was a short boy with long red hair. He had a confused expression on his face as he scanned his surroundings.

"Umm...what just happened right now?" Tet asked.

"He obviously sent Yami to gave save Yuri from her brother, you two." Celina pointed to two of her teammates, "Go stop him!"

* * *

 **[BEAST WHIRLWIND]** Yami arrived to see the werewolf girl on his team knock out another one of her brother's teammates. It was obvious by the arrow in her back and the multiple bruises and cuts on her that she was about to collapse.

"Face it sister," Yako, a boy with shoulder-length gray hair and ferocious orange eyes that rivaled his sisters said with his arms crossed. "You're the last one left on your team but I still have four more comrades, give up already."

"We're not done yet." Yami shouted running towards Yako. He quickly swiped at him with the sword in his hand managing to land a hit on his chest.

Yako growled angrily at him as he jumped back.

 **[Divide]** The sword bellowed as more power surged through it.

"Heh, you're just the new boy. You might be a queen piece but there's no way you know how to use that power at the moment" he said, "Besides we still completely outnumber you."

"Not exactly." Suddenly a cloud of smoke covered the area and when it disappeared starring in front of the group was Yusuke and Hope.

Yami's eyes widened in shock, "How are you both in the game? I thought you were taken out already."

Despite the mask on Yusuke's face, Yami could tell he was smiling simply by the expression of his eyebrows. "I used my light powers to protect us both from Celina's power of destruction." Hope said with a nervous expression on her face, "Sadly, I wasn't able to save anyone else."

"The drawbacks of having an ego like Celina and using electrical powers to disrupt the speaker system. You can't truly tell if your opponent has been defeated."

"FINISH THEM!" Yako commanded angrily. His teammates complied charging at the four.

"Me and Hope will handle the goons, you two take out Yako!" Tatsumi ordered. His eyes then glowed red.

"Right!" Yuri responded. Yami and Yuri then jumped past the four figures and charged Yako.

"Heh, do you both really think you can take me out?" Yako said as energy charged around him.

 **[Beast Whirlwind]** Yuri started spinning rapidly and turned into a drill-like force of energy and charged at Yako like a speeding bullet.

"Heh, child's play!" he said as he put his arms up to block the attack. Yuri's body collided with Yako but he pushed his feet on the ground to keep his place.

"You really should watch your back."

"What?" Yako turned his head to see Yami behind him. There was a cold look on his face and Aurora's sword raised in the air.

"NOW LOSE!" Yami swung his sword downward cutting horizontally down Yako's back.

"AHHHH" The werewolf boy let out a scream of pain as blood rush down his back from the large sword swipe. Before he lost too much blood he disappeared in a show of light.

 **[Yako Weisman is out]**

"Hope! Grab the flag!" Yami said turning towards the angel girl.

"Right, just after I finish up here." She plunged her light spear into one of her opponent's chest causing the individual to disappear.

 **[One of Ryuk's teammates have fallen]**

"I'll handle these two." Yusuke said as a clone suddenly split apart from his body.

"What is that?"

"It's a shadow clone," Yuri said with a smile. "It's the ability to create a clone of yourself using your own energy".

 **[Holy flame burst]** Suddenly the two Yusukes jumped into the air. A ring of holy flames surrounding their hands.

'Oh great another fire type' Yami thought to himself, finally realizing why the school gets so badly damaged by this class.

"AND LAUNCH!" The two clones launched their flaming rings at their opponents.

"AHHH!" One of them was instantly knocked to the ground while the other one was able to defend themselves against the assault.

"I'm not done yet." Before the second opponent could react they were kicked into the air by the Yusuke clone.

"Up here!" the real one axe kicked them back to the ground causing them to slam into the ground in a crater.

 **[Two of Ryuk's comrades are unable to battle]**

"I got the flag!" Hope said with a prideful smile, holding up the red flag that had the red dragon sigil etched onto it.

 **[One of Ryuk's flags has been captured]**

"Great, now we have to go back and help Aurora and Rebecca." Yami said with a impatient tone. He hated leaving them in such a tough situation, but there was nothing he could do.

The other three turned towards each other not knowing what to tell him, "We're all out of energy and you're not doing so good yourself. I don't think we can be of any use" Yuri said, analyzing the situation.

"So what do you propose we do? Just leave them?"

"I have some energy left." Hope said, she was badly bruised and looked on the verge of collapsing but she wanted to do anything she could to help her team. She had already used up most of her energy to save herself and Yusuke now she was ready to give up her last bit. "But I would only be able to teleport one of us" she said.

Yami glared up at the sky, "I haven't even used any magical energy yet. I just can't unlock my sacred gear." He said clenching his fist in frustration.

"I think I might be able to help." Yuri then pulled out a silver ring, "When you want to call upon your sacred gear, use this ring."

Yami grabbed the ring and placed it on his fingers, Hope then summoned up a gold magic circle that surrounded Yami. "Good luck!" Hope said with a smile. Yami disappeared in a burst of golden rays of light.

After Yami was gone, Hope's eyes closed as she fell to the ground.

 **[One of Rebecca's comrades has been defeated]**

* * *

The two girls glared angrily at each other. Celina Abbadon, the heiress to the Abaddon Clan on one side and Aurora Lucifer, the heiress of the Lucifer clan on the other side.

Aurora launched multiple bullets of her demonic-dragon flames at Celina only for her to defend herself with her power of holes.

Aurora charged Celina and launched a barrage of punches and kicks. "This is child's play Feline-Chan, just give up already!" Celina said with a arrogant smile.

'I can't wait to wipe that smug smirk off her face.' Aurora tried to high kick her only for Celina to block the assault.

"NOW FACE THIS!" **[Power of Destruction]** A giant stream of black and red energy launched at Aurora from Celina's magic sigil, the energy made impact with her body causing her to go flying through a tree. Multiple burns appearing on her fair skin.

"Aurora-Chan." Rebecca said turning around to look at her fallen comrade.

"Pay attention to your own fight." Ryuk said as he punched her in the cheek causing her to fly back.

"Heh, Eden may have managed to take down Tet and Tatsumi but there's no way the two of you could defeat us." Celina said flipping her black hair.

"ROOOAAARRR!" Aurora and Rebecca shuddered at the skeleton dragon behind them.

"Now Ryse, finish these two devils off."

"ROOOAAARRR!" The skeleton dragon reared back its head as flames began forming out of it's mouth.

"NOW TAKE THEM OUT!"

The flames headed towards the two girls who readily began to create a barrier to defend themselves.

"I'm out of energy, this is all I can give." Aurora said.

"Then let me handle it." the two girls gasped in shock as they realized Yami appeared in front of both of them.

"Yami you idiot, get out of the way!" Aurora shouted angrily.

'Focus, focus on something powerful, come on sacred gear, come on sacred gear work!" Suddenly a glowing light then formed in front of Yami as the ring Yuri had handed him began to glow.

 **[Eclipse Conversion]** A full sized gold shield with a fiery-blaze like shape appeared in his hands.

"This must be the sacred gear he used to defeat Toshiro!" Ryuk said, his eyes wide in shock.

"No way!" Aurora said, realizing this must've been the shield he was telling him about earlier.

"Bitchin'" Rebecca said with a gleeful smile.

 **[STABILIZE]** The fire rushed towards him and made contact with his shield. Yami didn't move as his shield defended against the dragon's flames.

After the flames died down, Yami grinned at the two opponents and the dragon".

 **[Heal]** A green light rained down on Aurora and Rebecca as they felt their strength return back to them as their cuts and bruises disappeared.

"Amazing, he learned how to use this much of his sacred gear in this short amount of time." Rebecca said in awe.

"He's a genius that's why." Aurora said, left absolutely speechless by her queen's return.

"Now." [ **Boost]** Yami launched at the dragon jumping in the air. He kicked the dragon in the face causing it to cry in pain.

The dragon launched another fireball at Yami but this time he dodged the attack as he jumped into the air again. **[Propel]** Yami flew at the dragon like a speeding bullet and kicked it in the face.

"Now shall we continue our fight?" Aurora said with a grin as silvery-white flames surrounded her entire body.

"Allow me". Rebecca said as she launched at Celina. Celina glared at Rebecca as she managed to dodge her strike, she launched her power of destruction at the two girls. They dodged the attacks as Rebecca launched a flaming kick at Celina's face.

 **[Power of Holes]** Rebecca's flames were sent through the hole.

 **[Launch]**

"We're not falling for this trick again." Aurora said, before Celina could open up the next hole she felt Celina's flames connect with her back.

"YOU BURNED MY FLAWLESS SKIN!" Celina screamed in shock.

Rebecca and Aurora paused.

"I hate you you stupid Lucifer-Feline!" Celina shouted angrily. "I'm going to ruin you!" she howled. In a fit of rage she began to launch a tirade of curses and swears at the silver-haired girl. "I quit, I have to take a bath!" Celina called out.

 **[One of Ryuk's comrades has expired]** the voice bellowed over the speaker system as the black haired devil girl disappeared.

Rebecca and Aurora both turned towards each other, confused expressions on their faces.

Spinning in mid-air Yami smashed his shield against the dragon's back. The dragon screeched and tried to shoot more flames at Yami only for them to be blocked by his shield. Throwing his sword up in the air, Yami glared coldly at the dragon as he spun his body around.

"NOW DISAPPEAR!"

 **[BOOST]**

Yami used his shield as a hammer smashing it against Aurora's sword, the sword went flying through the air like a bullet train and landed straight into the skeleton dragon's back. The dragon let out a final screech as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Aurora and Rebecca turned towards their final opponent, a shocked grim reaper dragon with a bewildered expression on his face. He didn't understand how the three could manage to turn the game around in such a short amount of time.

"Good job Yami, now let's finish this"

The two girls turned towards Yami only to see him spinning around in circles. "Umm, Yami? Are you ok over there?" Rebecca asked with a concerned face.

 **[EXPLOSION]** Suddenly black energy bursted from Yami's body as he collapsed to the ground.

 **[One of Rebecca's comrades has retired]**

* * *

Yami opened his eyes as he let in a deep breath. "Great, now where am I?" He asked nobody in particular with an annoyed expression.

"You're in the nurse's office," He turned around to see his school's headmistress who had a calm expression on her face. "I heard from my servant you took quite the beating today." Sonia said adjusting the glasses on her face.

"What happened to Aurora and Rebecca?" Yami asked.

"Oh yeah, them."

 ***Flashback***

"Whatever" Aurora said, disregarding the loss of her servant, "Let's finish this." Aurora said.

"Alright." Rebecca said.

"NOW!" Both girls said in unison.

"RISE: LUCIFER-PHENEX"

Suddenly a bird made out of silver-white, red, and yellow flames began to form above the girl's head. It had sharp edges as Aurora's aura surround the bird monstrosity.

"CRIMSON DEMON-DRAGON BIRD'S ASSAULT"

"Not so fast!" Before the two girls could launch the attack and defeat Ryuk they felt an intense burning pain hit their backs. Their monster/attack then disappeared as both girls collapsed to the ground.

"No way..." Aurora said, trying to force her body to stand.

"But, but how?" Rebecca asked, staring at Ryuk.

"You're late Judai" Ryuk said with an annoyed expression.

"J-JUDAI!?" both girls shouted in unison.

"Sorry Captain, I was taking a nap." The boy said letting out a big yawn.

 **[The Leader for the White Dragon Emperor's team has fallen, therefore their team retires]**

 ***flashback ends***

"So he had Judai waiting on standby at the end there ready to take them out?" Yami asked with a defeated sigh, "So even after all that we still lost." he said with a annoyed tone.

"You guys fought bravely, but it takes more than courage to win a fight. My servant told me that you both were fighting as individuals, not as a team." Sonia said, "Maybe it's time you learned how to use your powers."

"I've been trying." Yami said.

"I know you have but how about I help you out some more, it's the least I could do after what I did." Sonia said.

"Wait...what did you do?" Yami asked, staring at his headmistress with a suspicious and cold expression.

"Ex-Chan, could you please come in here".

"Alright, Sonia-Chan".

Suddenly Aurora and a mysterious figure both walked into the room. Yami staring at the man with a intrigued expression on his face.

The person was a handsome young man who appeared to be in his early 20s with spiky and rough hair with two stands over his face. He was also tall and muscular with hazel colored eyes. He wore a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. His lower body clothing was dark blue, denim jeans held up by a brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit.

But it wasn't his clothes nor his appearance that interested Yami. It was the aura he gave off. He gave off a noble and powerful aura that Yami felt attracted to like a magnet.

"Yami, this is Ex Gremory IV, the descendant of Rias Gremory and the best hero of the Underworld, Issei Hyoudou" Aurora said with a cheery smile.

Yami stared at the man who simply smiled at him in return.

Little did Yami know, this was the man who would forever shape his life.

* * *

And I will leave this chapter on that mysterious foreshadowing note :). Now we finally meet him, the great grandson of Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou. Hope you enjoyed the battle sequence and you enjoyed meeting some of Yami's classmates, they will make multiple returns in the future and thanks for reading and remember to tell me what you think by leaving a comment, and if you like my writing be sure to check out my other project Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. Bye~Bye~


	4. Life 3 A Devil's Legacy

Life 3 A Devil's Legacy

"And where the hell have you been? It's six thirty! How many times to do I have to tell you to call when you're going to be late!"

There was then the sound of an immense slap before Yami let out a groan of pain and annoyance, he glared up at his older sister, Toka while Aurora simply snickered. When Toka turned her destructive gaze towards the younger girl she stepped back out of fear of facing the same wrath Yami faced.

Yami had just come home for the Shitori Academy infirmary, after having been knocked unconscious, with the unexpected arrival of Ex Gremory, he opted to walk the two young devils to Yami house so the three could talk and he could teach Yami about the territory and devil history. However, before the trio could even make it into the house Yami was confronted by his older sister. He had hoped he would've been able to avoid her but sadly she had been waiting in the living room for him.

"And you!" Toka placed her finger on the chest of the individual Yami had just learned to be Ex Gremory IV, the great-grandson of the hero Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory. Yami didn't have a doubt in his mind that he could blast his sister and this entire house into dust in a nanosecond however he remained relatively kind despite his sister's destructive gaze and angry behavior. "Are you affiliated with the Yakuza? Have you come here to scout my brother and get him into even more dangerous situations?" she put her hands on her hips as she glared angrily at Ex Gremory.

However instead of showing any anger or killing intent like Yami expected a man of his stature to show Ex Gremory, to the shock of Yami Ex let out a calm laugh, "Yakuza? No, I'm actually an assistant teacher at Shitori Academy. I'm here on a house visit."

Yami was amazed. You would think a man at 6'1 with such a lean and physically physique that would rival a Spartan Warrior would have a more domineering and aggressive personality, however he seemed so calm and noble-like that to others he gave off an appearance of charisma and authority.

To Yami's surprise his sister did a complete 180 in terms of personality, "oh" her angry expression changed to a bright smile, "I'm so sorry I didn't know Shitori Academy still made house calls, especially to Yami's house, the last time I got a house call was when a teacher was trying to convince Yami to unenroll". Yami's right eye twitched at her fake and cheery personality, "I have some peppermint tea cooking in the kitchen would you like some?"

"I'm fine thank you" Ex said with a smile, "would you mind if I talked to Yami alone in his room? I just want to get a better feel of his living situation."

"Of course!" Toka said.

As Yami followed the two devils up the stairs a thought came to mind, 'I was told that devils have the ability to manipulate the memories and thoughts of ordinary humans? Could Ex have been using that ability on my sister?'

After the three made it to the room, Yami closed the door behind him with Yami taking a seat on his bed with Aurora (to his annoyance) following him and Ex opting to sit on the chair. The air was followed by an awkward silence that seemed to contrast so heavily with the interaction downstairs.

"So umm" Yami looked up at Ex who seemed to blink in surprise, Yami wasn't used to being around someone who was so much stronger than him, he didn't know how to respond, "do you want to fight?"

"Yami!" Aurora said as she turned towards her new queen, "this isn't how it's supposed to go" she said in an almost bratty tone, "you're supposed to first learn about the Underworld, the Great Satans, and the Great Wars and then you fight Ex Gremory for my affection and love.

"As if" Yami mumbled.

"What did you say?" Aurora shouted as she glared angrily at her queen.

"I said you're a bitch and to shut up!"

"You're my servant, you're supposed to be nice to me"

"Show me a rule book"

"It's called my fist!" Aurora swung her right hand straight at Yami's hand only for him to catch her hand and push her against his bed.

"Stop fighting" Yami said as Aurora continued to kick and swing like a child. Yami grabbed both her hands and glared in her eyes while she tried to use her lucifer strength to toss him over. It was then Yami began to realize something.

Aurora's panties were showing.

Black and lace.

Aurora followed Yami's eyes to the same thing and her face turned beet red.

The two then turned towards Ex Gremory, Yami expecting him to scold or grow angry at them except it was the complete opposite. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Hahaha!" Ex Gremory burst into laughter to the shock of Yami, he pointed a finger at the two younger devils, "you two remind me of the story of Grayfia and Sirzechs when they were both younger!"

Yami and Aurora both fixed themselves as they both cleared their throats, their cheeks a small tinge of pink. "Grayfia and Sirzechs?" Yami asked with his typical expression, "who are they?"

This time Ex stopped laughing to the confusion of Yami, his smile turning into a serious and almost scary-like glare that froze the two younger devils in place a dark red and black aura seeming to radiate around his body, "Aurora?"

"Y-yeah?" Aurora was shaking. Yami began to wonder whether she was in trouble or something. To Yami's shock Ex Gremory in the blink of a eye disappeared and reappeared on the side of his bed delivering a harsh karate chop to Aurora's head, "Owwie!" the young silver-haired girl said as she dropped down on the bed in pain.

"You had this young man as a servant for two days and you fail to tell him the story of my great uncle and his wife Grayfia Lucifuge. The Great War Hero who sealed himself to fight off 666, leaving both his wife and his young son behind? I'm ashamed of you!"

"I'm sorry, it's just there's a lot of stuff and I wanted you to teach him all that boring devil history!" Aurora said as she raised her body once again only for Ex to karate chop her once again sending her back down on the bed.

"The job of teaching your servants fall on you! Do you honestly expect me to teach each and every servant about the Supernatural world?"

"Y-yes" Aurora said with an innocent smile, "pretty please with sprinkles on top.

That response only resulted in Ex once again karate chopping her on the head sending her back down on Yami's bed whining in pain. "That's your job Aurora, you wanted to be a Devil King and this comes with the territory."

To Yami's surprise, Ex Gremory actually sounded like a teacher there.

.

.

.

After everything in the room had calmed down, Yami's sister brought everyone a cup of tea and some snacks despite Ex's insistent that it wasn't needed, she could be so polite for authority figures to Yami's annoyance. Ex looked between the two younger devils with a smile, "Yami Himura, I heard some things about you around Tokyo, you're know for your constant brushes with the police and those parties you throw" Ex Gremory said, "my queen insists you're a lot like me when I was your age".

Yami was kind of suprised at hearing that, he wouldn't expect a Devil King, especially one of a Legendary Hero, to take such a interest in him.

Ex Gremory then smiled excitedly, almost like he thought Yami would be a good challenge for him, "So Aurora made you her queen correct?" he asked.

Yami paused as he looked up at Ex, "yes".

Ex Gremory then held out his hand and to Yami's shock, a set of chess pieces appeared, like some sort of magical hologram, "Evil Pieces were created over almost two millenniums ago by Ajuka Beelzebub, they are similar to the human game of chess, they allow a devil to be reincarnated as [Queen], [Rook], [Knight], [Bishop], or [Pawn]." Each of the chess pieces flashed across Yami's eyes, "The [King] is the leader of every peerage and initially starts off as the strongest piece, because only high-class devils can hold this title, at one point there used to be a King evil pieces however its power was too great and it was too much of a hack for devils so it was banned. The [knight] is worth three pawns, they are the fast and mobile servants of a peerage, they focus on high-speed maneuvers and attacks however their weakness is low defense and powerful attacks. The [Bishop] is worth three pawns as well, they focus on high amounts of demonic energy however their weakness is their lack of physical strength so they must focus on conserving energy and conjuring powerful spells. The [rook] is the tank of a of a peerage worth 5 pawns, they possess immense strength and superhuman durability and offense, they can be defeated by high-powered attacks. And last is the [Queen] you Yami."

"So I guess the [Queen] must possess all the powers of a rook, knight, and bishop" Yami assumed as he looked down at his hand, "I get the speed of a knight, the strength of a rook, and the magic of a bishop right?"

"Correct" Ex said with a smile, "the queen is sort of an ace or jack-of-all trade piece; however, the queen doesn't just have a role in terms of power, they also play a political role as a King's primary piece, they are the second-in-command of any peerage".

"Then why was I picked?" Yami asked, looking between Aurora and Ex, "I was just an ordinary human a few days ago, wouldn't it have been better to pick someone with some connection to the supernatural world or someone with more experience with this kind of stuff?"

Ex turned to the silver haired girl, "Aurora do you have an answer for this."

"I was going to ask that girl from the Sallos family but she turned me down."

"Aurora!"

"Go to hell" Yami said angrily however Aurora simply laughed at this.

"Don't worry Yami-Chan, you aren't a second choice, I tried using any other piece, the only options I had was two rooks, eight pawns, or my queen, those are the pieces I would need to reincarnate you so to conserve pieces I decided to try my luck with my queen piece and hope the piece wouldn't be too much power for you."

Yami looked at his hand and began flexing it back and forth, so far he hasn't really felt any newfound strength or power, he was more durable however, he knew that from being able to get up so quickly after the beating he took earlier today, that and aside from some irritation from the sun he didn't feel any different."

Ex Gremory nodded, "so that must mean you're quite the promising piece".

"But why would devils go to such Great lengths, reincarnating humans into devils, couldn't you just have Satan create more devils?"

"Because Yami, God and Satan both died during the first Great War".

"What? Are you kidding me?" Yami said, he wasn't particularly religious but he did believe in a God, an afterlife of some sort, to think that a being that was meant to be immortal had disappeared yet the world kept on moving.

` Ex Gremory decided to explain, "Unlike other religions, god and angels, devils, and fallen angels are all interconnected and formed the Judeo-Christian religion, during the Great War, us devils were at a disadvantaged because we had to fight against fallen angels, angels that had abandoned God in the Underworld, and angels from Heaven this two-pronged attack ended when nearly all three sides of the war forces were depleted, the death of the Biblical God, and the death of the Four Great Satans. After their death we had a temporary form of peace. However, there was a Civil War in the Underworld among us devils."

"A civil war?" Yami knew stuff like this was common, especially after a King or major political figure died, who would take over their place? It seemed that supernatural still followed the rules of human warfare and politics.

"Yes, the Old Satan Faction, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Lucifer, the four descendants of the Old Satan Faction wanted to continue the war to defend the former, Original Four, Devils, however the New Satan Faction didn't want to go to war, which they knew would lead to the destruction of our race, so the two sides went to war, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus, they waged war and managed to push back and defeat the Old Satan Faction. Ajuka Beelzebub was a genius inventor and he created the evil pieces to replenish our race, the pure-blooded devils were surviving, it's amazing that after 600 years there are still pure-blooded devils left but after the Great War we were able to replenish the number of pure-blooded along with the reincarnated devils, we aren't at risk of going extinct anymore".

Yami took all the information in with a nod, to think there were Four Great Satans, and they had children, God always assumed a Satan would be immortal, similar to God and the two would be in a constant struggle for all of eternity. He was actually beginning to realize how childish that thought must've been.

"So, any questions?" Aurora asked with a smile, Yami nodded, he wasn't really interested in learning about Devil History, however the clashing of red and white keep forming in his mind.

"What can you tell me about the fight between red and white?" Yami asked.

"You mean Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer? They both became Devil Kings, I heard they fought when we were younger. Vali Lucifer, the strongest white dragon emperor of all past, present and future, and Issei Hyoudou, the strongest reincarnated devil in all of history. Vali was the descendant of the Original Lucifer, blessed with unparalleled immense demonic energy, by the age of twenty, which is nothing to a creature like us, he was considered a super devil. Issei on the other hand- "

Yami couldn't help but laugh at this, the idea of a devil being "blessed" was too much of a contradiction to him.

"Issei on the other hand wasn't gifted with a tragic past, however, he was actually considered a loser by many, a perverted individual killed by a girl who asked him on a date".

Yami glared at Aurora who had giggled at this remark.

"However, after training and pushing himself, he was able to defeat Vali Lucifer, someone who was far superior in terms of power and natural talent. By training to wield his sacred gear he was capable of even surpassing a Lucifer, and becoming a God by some and Super Devil by others."

Yami looked down at his own hands, was a sacred gear really capable of "blessing" him with such immense skills and abilities? If he learned to push himself could he surpass someone like Issei or even become the strongest devil in all past, present, and future. However, Yami didn't really believe the "future" bit, as time is very long so there's no way Vali could be the strongest forever but he felt something inside of him, calling for him, to surpass Vali and become a super devil.

Yami was always bored by his life, he wouldn't admit it but this in some part led to his rebellious and delinquent behavior, but the thought of knowing he was a devil and could fight against Gods one days made his heart race as the challenge.

"Is this what it feels like when someone finds a calling in life?" Aurora and Ex Gremory both turned towards Yami with confused expressions on his face, "alright Ex-Senpai" Yami bowed his head, Aurora's eyes widening in shock, she had believed someone like Yami would be too cold or prideful to show someone respect in such a manner, "can you teach me how to use my powers, how to fight, and how to become a super devil".

Aurora's face curled into a cute frown and she pinched Yami's cheek.

"Ow! What the hell Aurora?"

"You idiot! I'm your master! You should be asking me to teach you, not Ex Gremory!"

'She's such a moron' Yami thought pulling his face away and crossing her arms, 'first she wanted Ex to teach me the basics of being a devil now she's getting pissed because I asked for her training'.

"You two reminds me so much of Sirzechs and Grayfia" Ex stated with a laugh, "you know, my grand-aunt tried to kill Sirzechs multiple times before they fell in love".

Aurora had hearts in her eyes while Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yami, what do you think about holy and demon swords?" Ex asked.

"A sword? Is that like Aurora's dividing sword?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about real demon and holy swords, the type of swords used by mythological heroes in the past of various factions. Only a select few can use them."

"Who cares about the swords then?"

"Because I think you could wield one, or if not, you can find someone who can wield one. You see me and Aurora are both part dragon, so we have a tendency of attracting strong opponents towards us."

"Attracting strong opponents?" it was then Yami understood what he meant, dragons are powerful creatures in mythology, so of course those in pursuit of power would come towards them. "So you want me to find a demon sword and find someone to wield it if I can't wield it myself? Well, how do I go about looking for one?"

"Simple" Aurora said with a laugh, it was then Yami noticed both Ex and Aurora were laughing arrogantly.

"We're going to steal one" Ex said confidently.

.

.

.

"After the conclusion of the 7th Azazel Cup, Sona Sitri wanted to establish Tokyo as a place where multiple races and factions could come together and grow together. She used Japan as the basis for this, and began working with the higher ups of the Japanese government, devils, fallen angels, angels, and other Gods/Goddesses from various religions in order to reshape Tokyo similar to what Rias Gremory did with Kuoh Town, only on a higher scale. Sona even built Shitori which would allow the children of various species to receive an education in an environment they could learn together. Sona also created "special classes" in order to host the supernatural children." Ex Gremory explained.

Yami then recalled when he was attacked by the boy who could shoot spears of ice, "then what happened? Why was I attacked for being in the Demigod territory if there's supposed to be peace?"

Ex Gremory then decided to explain further "Tokyo was then given to four children of the new generation of different species, as generations passed, the territory was passed down to the newer and newer generations. Eventually fighting between the various factions and supernatural species started to occur which threatened to expose their existence and threatened the peace between the various religions and three great factions, in order to stop the fighting, the former generations decided to split Tokyo into four different districts, completely deviating from Sona's original plan with Tokyo. It eventually became forbidden for children of "the wrong species" to pass into other districts past curfew due to the amount of fighting that would occur. Out of respect for Sona Sitri however, Shitori Academy acts as a sort of "neutral zone" so young adults of other species can go there to study without fear of being attacked".

Yami nodded at this, war and then peace, war and then peace, and then more war, it was a never-ending cycle Yami assumed. "What does this have to do with a demon sword?"

"Because, Demon and Holy Swords were once collected and wielded by powerful swordsmen such as Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia Quarta, however, after the Second Great War the swords were lost and scattered across the Heavens, Earth, and Underworld presumed to be lost or destroyed but apparently the church in the angel district has found one".

Yami then realized what they were getting at, "you want to steal the sword from the church?"

Typically, Ex Gremory wouldn't do something so rash however he had his reason for this, "the fallen angel district plans to steal the sword and so do the Hero Descendant/Demigod faction, I received word that they have a descendant of Mordred on their side and the fallen angels have some new up and comer who they plan to wield this sword. No side would risk an all-out-war or riot so they most likely plan to launch their attacks with a selected few trusted individuals. I believe that the three of us plus my knight would be perfect for the job. My queen can act as our lookout. My true goal is to just keep the other leaders off you guy's back so you guys can take the prize. I do expect you to wield the sword so of course, I want you to earn it."

One of the few occasions, Yami smiled at this challenge, he was going to get to meet the strongest soldiers on all sides of this turf war, "you know, you told my sister you weren't a yakuza-"

"I'm not" Ex defended, however his cheeks turned a small tint of pink, "I just fulfill some contracts for them once in a while".

"So, when do we plan to attack?" Yami asked with a sigh he was beginning to realize that with these two he was bound to get into fights and danger so he might as well embraced it.

Ex Gremory looked up at Yami with a dark and deep smile, his battle nature side and blood lust showing,"We attack at 10".

* * *

So I decided to end the chapter here, I know this is a lot shorter than my usual writing, but I haven't updated in a while and I just wanted to get this out. Because I had plans to make this chapter much longer, I have already started writing the next chapter so rest assured that next update won't be so long *epic battle scene ensues*

Well until next time. Bye


End file.
